A Different Turn Of Events
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: What if Akemi didn't die and instead escaped the organization with Akai? Resulting to Shiho betraying the organization. Would that change everything? With Conan not having Haibara by his side? Will Sherry be the bad guy in the story? 25 CHAPTERS plus 3 BONUS chapters! [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: The Call

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

This is just an experiment. A random thought. So feel free to review it.

What if Sherry never left the organization? What if her sister left the organization without her? Marrying Akai? Conan never had any source of temporary pills that made him grow to his real self? After all, Shiho's rebellion was because of Akemi's death. Will Shiho be the bad guy here?

Anyway, sorry for the really OOC here. This is an apology in advance.

Here's how the storyline would work. Shiho is a high ranking member in the organization, leading various projects and experiments for the boss. The boss was satisfied with her loyalty to them and with the event that her sister betrayed the company with the FBI Shuichi, Shiho did not waver, the boss was more than pleased for it. (Akemi left without her sister because Akai cannot break them both out of the organization without casualties so Akemi and Akai made a promise to come back for Shiho. She was 18 years old back then. But with years passing by, they never did and that's when Shiho's trust diverted to the organization instead of Akemi, they made her think Akemi betrayed her.)

Vermouth is jealous of Shiho's position in the eyes of the Boss. He seemed to favor her almost as equally as Vermouth. Vermouth just found herself a rival. Gin has this magnetic attraction on Shiho, he didn't want anyone to have her but at the same time, he didn't want her.

Bourbon loved Akemi but after he betrayal, he felt betrayed. Bourbon had a role with Akemi and Shuichi's escape in the organization and he felt used. (But he misunderstood it. Akemi was trying to help him as well, convince him but with his feelings clouding his thinking, he pretty much misunderstood what Akemi did. And he wanted revenge by breaking Shiho and her heart. After all, he knew about the promise Akemi and Akai made. And he swore that they'd never fulfill it.

Shinichi here will be Conan until he gets his hands on a temporary antidote. He finds Ran suffering, waiting for him to come back. Sonoko tried persuading Ran to date Araide, saying Shinichi might never come back, after all, it's been years of waiting. So Conan was in desperate need for the antidote. He didn't want Ran to love someone else but he also didn't want Ran to suffer any longer.

Kaito Kid will show up too but not that much. I'm not sure how well I can portray him but I'll try my best. He will be one of Conan's helping hand for him to succeed in winning Ran back. Heiji too will be here.

Did I miss anyone? If I did, I'll just update this. Please enjoy!

Note: Forgive me for the Japanese terms if it's wrong. I just feel like while reading it with japenese terms involved, maybe it would feel like watching the anime itself.

It was five years now that Ran has waited. (Shinichi is now 22 years old.)

XXXXX

In the detective agency, in Conan's room.

Conan was gripping on the photo in his hand. The photo of him and Ran when they were young. _Ran... I promise I'd come back...!_ He stared angrily at his fist. His small fist. He was a child! Ran was not growing any younger, sooner or later he had to let her go. That reality was too hard for him to accept. No way will he give it up. He was the great detective! How could he not solve the case where he's involved! The case where the person he loves the most is the victim! Conan cried in shame. Hope was fading as time passes by.

His tantrum was seized when he heard his phone ring.

KRIIIIIIIIING!

He chose to ignore it but it kept ringing.

KRIIIIIIIIING!

He decided to stop and wipe his tears away. He releases the crumpled photo in his hand and grabbed his phone in the table. He checked to see who it was and in his surprise it was...

"Ran-neechan?" he said with his childish voice.

"Conan-kun, I'm glad you picked up!" she exclaimed from the other line.

"What is it, Ran-neechan?" he asked curiously. Ran sounded happy and awfully excited. The boy readied his heart for any heartbreak.

"Conan-kun, Hakase is inviting us to go with him in a convention and meet famous people."

Conan find it disturbing that Ran was excited to go to such thing. What was exactly in the convention? _Araide-sensei would be there, would he?_ He thought deeply. Not hearing the rest Ran had to say.

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun?" Ran repeated, worried than Conan wasn't responding.

" _Gume Gume_ (sorry sorry), what was it again?" The boy couldn't construct a lie. So he decided to change the subject.

"The convention would be one of the biggest events of the year. Even Shinichi's father would be there!" Ran said excitedly. But suddenly her voice lowered and Conan could feel the sadness in her tone after that. "Anyway, would you like to come?" _I'm sorry for making you wait this long... Ran._

" _Hai_! When is this convention anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning."

" _Arigatou_ Ran-neechan!"

As soon as the call ended. Conan finally figured out the why Ran was so excited; She was hoping Shinichi would be there.

XXXXX

So how was it guys? Please send me reviews of what you think. This is only short because it's only the introductions. I'm looking forward to it. Thanks!

Update: Please check out the poll in my profile and vote for a shipping. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: This Is The Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN

Chapter Two: This Is The Day

UPDATE: My advanced apologies for those who will read wrong Japanese terms. I hope you don't mind it being written there. I've corrected some mistakes.

I just checked how the views increased over time. And maybe the first chapter was too short. So here's the second one. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **XXXXX**

The night before the convention, there was a woman with wavy auburn hair at mid-neck length. She was inside a dark room where the lights were dimmed. She was drinking a certain liquor, facing the screen of the computer as she scrolled down the a set of victims that Gin and the others have killed using the drug named Apotoxin 4869. All were confirmed dead just as she confirmed it herself, but there was one that she had not yet confirmed. She stopped scrolling when the face of a young detective was flashed at the screen.

"Kudo Shinichi, eh?" she said with a voice of excitement. "I am yet to come after you. I just have to tie another loose end then..." she chuckled to herself before continuing "...you're next."

She finished drinking the liquor inside her cup and placed the cup beside a bottle of liquor she was drinking. Sherry.

XXXXX

That same night, in the house of Kudo Shinichi. Conan had snuck in, trying to reach for some baiju, hoping that drinking more than a bottle would be enough to return him to his teenager form. _Don't worry Ran... I WILL be there!_ He shouted internally as he tried to reach for the said alcohol. When he got his hands on them someone took it from his bare hands.

"Oi Kudo, how could you drink at a time like this." said the person who took the baiju bottle from him. _That voice..._ Conan turned to see Heiji reading the name of the alcohol he wanted to drink. "Baiju, eh?"

"Hattori. What are you doing here?" Conan said, deliberately changing the subject.

"There's a convention tomorrow. Kazuha and I were invited by Ran." he explained. "Kazuha immediately dragged me to the airport."

"Oh. Ran did?" _Darn it! She must be filled with hope by now! Expecting that I would be there!_

Heiji could see that look in Conan's face. The look when he feels as if he's stuck in solving a case. The look when he was disappointed with the results. He crouched beside him.

"Kudo, don't worry about it. We never know if a miracle happens!" Heiji tried to comfort. Conan forced a smile to make sure Heiji wouldn't worry about him. He thought of something else to bring up, anything that would divert the spotlight away from him.

"Where's Kazuha?" he finally thought of something.

"Ah, she's with Ran now. They kicked me out, said it was a girls' night. So I went here, hoping I could stay here for a while." he said, remembering the two girls giggling as they begged him to leave.

"Hattori..." Conan started. This time, he didn't mind if the spotlight were to return to him. He wanted to do something about tomorrow. It seemed very special to Ran. "...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I really want to do something about tomorrow. For Ran."

XXXXX

And finally the day has arrived!

Heiji and Conan met up with Sonoko, Ran and Kazuha at the entrance of the convention. It was held in Beika itself. In a big and wide auditorium where there are a lot of people. famous bands, famous soccer players, famous novelists, famous scientists, famous film actors and many more! The five waited for a few more minutes before Professor Agasa arrived at last with the Detective Boys.

"Hakase! Over here!" Conan called and waved at them. As soon as the Detective Boys had spotted him, they ran towards him with excitement.

"Unfair Conan-kun! You went here without us!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"What happened to Detective Boys must stick together!" retorted Genta. _Oi, oi. When did we say such thing?_ Conan thought to himself.

"Conan-kun, Ran-kun, I'm glad everyone could make it!" The professor said joyfully. He's been a lonely old man all these years. With only Conan and the Detective Boys being his company. Seeing everyone attend to an event for him was more than a token of appreciation for him.

"The pleasure is ours, Hakase." replied Ran.

"Yeah! And we're glad we could tag along!" Added Heiji with a grin in his face. Conan gave him a look, telling him to behave.

"Heiji!" Kazuha said blushing. _Don't embarrass me in a place like this_. She wanted to say.

" _Gomenasai_ (I'm sorry)." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, while the event is yet to start. Everyone can wait in my room or-" Agasa was cut off by the small voices beside him.

"We could roam around and search for some eel rice!" Genta suggested.

"We should look for a case. In a place like this anything is likely to happen!" Reasoned Mitsuhiko.

"Wait, I heard Kamen Yaiba will be here. And there will be a lot of souvenirs!" exclaimed Ayumi.

 _Oi, oi. Can't they keep their voices a little lower than that?_ Conan thought as he watched the three made plans of their own as if they weren't part of the little gathering there is.

"Hakase, can we go to meet Kamen Yaiba?" asked Ayumi to the professor. The professor couldn't really turn them down and smiled at them despite their interruption.

"I'll go with them." Ran volunteered.

" _Arigatou_ Ran-kun."

" _Shikashi_ (But) Ran! I wanted to see more of who's here! Maybe Kaito Kid would be here!" Sonoko protested.

" _Gomen_ (Sorry) Sonoko. But I can't just let the kids walk off alone."

"Fine. But after that, it's our turn." Sonoko can do nothing about it anyways. The kids started running inside the entrance and Ran followed them. Sonoko sluggishly did, imagining how boring it would be once they've reached this Kamen Yaiba person.

"I'll leave you guys for now. I'm needed with the other inventors." Agasa said, excusing himself from Heiji, Kazuha and Conan. As soon as he's gone, Heiji leaned towards Kazuha.

"Hey Kazuha-chan, why won't you go with Ran-san and her friend?" Heiji said in a low tone of his voice.

"Are you ditching me, Heiji?" She said with an annoyed look in her face. Immediately, Heiji wore his apologetic face against her.

"I didn't mean it like that. But, Kudo and I are going somewhere." he explained.

"Kudo? You mean he's here?" she said, her eyes widening and she started glancing around. Conan shot Heiji a glare. Heiji immediately took responsibility to correct the misunderstanding.

"I mean, he surely has to be here. After all, famous detectives would be gathered to such a place like this." he tried to cover up, hoping Kazuha would buy it. She kept her stare at him for a while, trying to intimidate him. But when Heiji didn't say anything else, she sighed.

"Alright, alright. But when the event starts, you better be there." she said.

" _Hai, hai_!" Heiji smiled as Kazuha walks off.

"Is that the best excuse you've got?" Conan teased and walked around the auditorium. They are planning to go to the back door instead of the entrance.

"At least I got something. For now, let's hurry. We don't want to miss him."

XXXXX

How was it guys? I hope it the characters weren't much OOC. And I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for your time reading it!

Update: Please check my profile and if you see the poll there, please vote for a shipping. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

Chapter Three: The Meet

Note: My advanced apologies to the wrong Japanese terms I just wrote it. I hope you guys don't mind I inserted it.

I'm currently bored so I decided to pay this a visit. The view ratings are high but still no reviews so far. I hope to hear from you guys soon. Hope you like the story.

XXXXX

Reaching the back door of the auditorium, there were a lot of people as well. There were assistants and staff walking around back and forth, entering and exiting from the door. They were all busy, setting up the event. There were several famous people there as well. Going through the back door to escape some of their fans.

"How do we find him exactly? He could be anyone." said Heiji. He had a worried look on his face as he scanned the faces of everyone that was walking past him.

"It'll be easy to recognize him. Just keep in touch with the jewel rumors. He'll show." advised the boy. "We should split up."

"Sure." Heiji sounded unsure but he went to another direction as Conan ran towards the back door to enter. But he bumped into a certain someone. The two collided and both fell backwards.

"Oi! What was that f-?" Conan realized it was a girl. A girl who is seemingly at his age. She had short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. " _Gomen_! (Sorry!)" he said immediately as he helped her up. "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you too." said the girl. She was massaging her aching forehead due to the collision. "Say boy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, I was looking for my uncle!" with quick thinking, he formulated a lie. Sort of. After all, the famous Sleeping Kogoro would be there. "He was in a hurry so I got left behind." Conan used his childish innocent voice.

" _Naruhudo_ (I see)!" said the girl.

"What about you, what are you doing here?" Conan suddenly wondered.

"I was looking for the famous detective. Sleeping Kogoro!" she exclaimed. "They said he can deduce even when he's sleeping!"

 _Oi, oi. Don't tell me you're going to ask for his autograph._ He thought, wanting to stare her down. _If only you knew what kind of person he is. You'd change your mind about it._ He added. Until he realized who the girl was looking for.

"EH?! Are you serious?!" he couldn't believe it. _Someone was actually a fan of uncle? Someone like her?!_

" _Hai_. Do you know him?" she asked, her voice cute and innocent.

"That's my uncle!" he exclaimed. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Hontoni (_ Really)?" the girl's eyes was filled with such excitement. But Conan was feeling something so odd ever since he's bumped into her. Like something was going to happen. Something wasn't right. But with this cute girl in front of him, waiting for his response, he couldn't show the worry on his face and tried to ignore it. _They can't be here._ He hoped.

" _Un_ (Yeah)." he nodded at her. "Do you want to find him together? I was looking for him too anyways." _What are you doing here Shinichi?! You're looking for that darned thief not that drunken scumbag!_

"Sure!" the girl beamed at him. Conan's rejecting thoughts couldn't say anything else. But then, he thought that...

"Say, I'm Conan. Edogawa Conan!" he said, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Haibara Ai. Nice to meet you!" she said as she joyfully shook the boy's hands. Conan couldn't get his eyes off the new girl. _Why do... I feel this way? Why do I feel so attached to her already?_ He thought, dazed as his eyes were locked on the smiling girl in front of him. "So Conan-kun, where do we start looking?" Conan didn't respond, still dazed. "Conan-kun?" she asked again and noticed that he's still shaking her hand. She pulled it away and Conan was shaken awake.

" _Gomen gomen_ (sorry sorry)! _E to_ (Uh), let's go to the detectives' lounge! We'll probably find him there!" _Keep your cool Conan. This girl is too young for you. After all, you promised yourself you wanted Ran to be happy. Now's not the time to play around with kids._

The two ran inside, searching for the detectives' lounge. Heiji saw Conan ran off with the girl and wondered with a bewildered expression. _Was that Kudo just now? Why is he in a trance earlier?_ He thought.

XXXXX

As soon as they've arrived, Conan was in a huge surprise. There were so many of them from different countries! Rivals, mysteries, Holmes' fans, they were all there! _How am I supposed to find ojii-san at a place like this?_ He thought to himself. His eyes darted the table where there are bottles of wine standing there. _Bingo!_ He ran towards the table to see where Kogoro was but then suddenly someone tapped him by the shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, b _oya_ (boy)." Conan turned to face the FBI behind him.

"Akai-san. Why are you here?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"We were tipped that the organization will be here. Guarding an important member of their family." Conan noticed how Akai hesitated to say the part 'their family', as if it pained him to say that.

"Count me in." he said seriously, taking away his childish demeanor.

"Not here though. The rest of the us will have a meeting in ten." he picked something up from his jacket pocket and threw it him and at which the young detective caught with both hands. "Feel free to drop by. And keep your guard up. It won't be just Vermouth or Gin that will be here." Conan nodded.

Akai walks away and Conan slipped the earpiece in his ear. He was thinking what he was doing before that until it struck him. _Darn it! Where's that Haibara kid?! I left her? Where did I leave her? She could've been lost by now. There's a lot of people here! Screw this!_

"Eh, Conan-kun?" that voice... Conan's frustrations suddenly were washed away.

"Ran-neechan!" he called as Ran approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Ran lowered to his level.

"I was looking for ojii-san. I met a friend that wanted his autograph." the boy replied, returning his childish demeanor.

"A friend?" Ran wondered and tilted her head to both sides, seeing if there was someone with Conan. But there wasn't. _Right! I forgot I've lost Haibara somewhere in the crowd. Was I running THAT fast for her not to catch up? Oi, oi... she's a girl after all._

"She went away." he said with a hand rubbing the back of his head. _That was probably one of my lamest excuse ever._

" _Sou ka_ (I see). Anyway, why won't you join Ayumi-chan and the rest? They're eating eel rice." she offered.

" _H- Hai._ "

"Ran! Hurry hurry! The seats are running out soon! I want to reserve the one in front!" shouted Sonoko from afar. She pushed people around until she's reached Ran and Conan. She was sweating a bit but it won't be that noticed.

"I'm coming. I'll just take Conan-kun with the rest." Ran said politely.

"Well just hurry up. I'll be at the hall." Sonoko said and headed towards the exit. Ran smiled at her friend before turning to Conan with a smile. Conan couldn't deduce what her smile was about. _Ran... hang in there..._

" _ikimashou_ (Let's go) Conan-kun." She offered her hand to him. Conan couldn't speak. He wanted to say something to her. Tell her everything. He slowly grab hold of her hand. Just by holding her hand, he felt so calm. But at the same time he was troubled. How could he hurt Ran like this? Make her wait all these years? It has to end. It has to end!

XXXXX

Well, I hope you guys liked it!

And for those who wondered who the Haibara Ai character was, I don't want to spoil so please stay tuned for it!

For Akai and Conan's relationship, still the same. Partners and everything. Here's a summary (They met when Conan saved Akemi from being killed by the organization.) See? A summary. Anyway, thank you guys for reading this! Please enjoy!

Update: Hey guys I set up a poll. Vote for a shipping that you want for Shiho/Ai. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Sherry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER FOUR: SHERRY

Note: Advanced apologies to everyone if the Japanese terms I inserted are wrong. I'll put up the English version in case it's hard to understand.

Thank you all for your understanding! Well, I hope you enjoy the one!

XXXXX

Inside the auditorium, there was a conference room in the first floor where Akai and the rest are having their meeting. James, Andre, Jodie, Akai, Akemi and other FBI agents were present. (Akemi is not an FBI agent. She's just present for the matter because she knows a lot about the organization. And the person they are targeting.)

There was a long wooden table in the center and around it were chairs were everyone present was sitting. In front of them is where James Black was standing and behind him was where the projection was flashing their plan about today's event.

"Sherry." said James. "Rena told us that the organization will be here to accompany an important member of the organization. They might as well treat this person like a VIP."

"Did Rena send a photo or something? What do we know about her?" asked Jodie.

"That's where Akemi will begin." James said, passing the spotlight to Akemi. Akemi was sitting in the corner when James nodded at her. She looked nervous, Akai knew that look in her face. She stood in front and stood straight, mustering the courage to speak.

"Sherry is a woman. She's about twenty three years old by now."

"How are we sure that this isn't Vermouth playing with us again? Like Jenever." said Andre.

"Not this time. I personally know who she is. She...She's-" Akemi didn't want to say it. But the reason she begged Akai to convince James to let her speak right now was because she wanted to convince them not to hurt... "-my sister."

Before anyone could speak. Akemi spoke again, cutting everyone off.

"Please don't hurt her. She- She's not that dangerous. I know her." she reasoned even without them saying anything. Akai wanted to stop her from talking any further, but he held himself back. Akemi was a strong woman. She can handle this.

"Akemi-san, your sister killed several people already." Jodie reported hesitantly. Akai shot her a glare. _You shouldn't be saying that now, Jodie._

 _"_ What do you mean My sister's never killed before. Sure she made that a drug to kill people but it wasn't her intention to!"

XXXXX

Conan heard what Akemi said. His eyes widened. _Akemi... Akemi has a sister... and that's Sherry._ _Sherry. Hearing just her codename makes me want to puke. It reminds me of every single thing I had to suffer. Sherry created that drug. The one reason that makes me suffer like this. Why Ran had to suffer like this._ Conan was breathing in anger. Rage. Hatred. _I will find you, Sherry. And I will make you pay._

But then his thoughts were shaken when a familiar hand shakes him by the shoulder.

"Is Conan-kun alright?" Ayumi said with a worried voice. Conan tried to gather his thoughts to normal.

"Conan, are you going to eat your food? It's getting cold." said Genta, staring at his food.

" _Omu_ (Uhm)..." he brought himself back together before answering. "S- Sure."

" _Hontoni_ (Really)?! _Arigatou!_ " Genta immediately took Conan's plate and guzzled down on his food.

"Conan-kun, are you feeling well?" Ayumi asked, again looking at Conan in a very worried way. Mitsuhiko on the other hand was scolding Genta for eating so greedily. But Conan was again stuck in thoughts. Thinking.

 _Why did I feel that way? Akemi had always been nice to me... surely her sister wouldn't be different._ He tried to listen to the earpiece in his ear but he couldn't hear anything but static. _Oi Akai-san! Why did you cut it off?!_ He wanted to shout. Ayumi was worried seeing Conan change his expression, as if pissed at something she did not understand.

Noticing Ayumi's look. Conan shook his thoughts away. _I better keep myself together before I get Ayumi suspicious of me._ He told himself as he calmed his breathing and Ayumi silently sighed in relief herself.

"Conan-kun! Ayumi-chan! Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ran called as she approached them. "Are you guys done eating yet?"

"Conan-kun didn't eat." Ayumi said, her voice troubled. Ran's mood shifted to worry and turned to Conan who immediately washed the serious look in his face.

"Ah Heiji-neechan treated me earlier!" he said with a nervous childish laugh. "That's why I was full."

"Oh." Ayumi and Ran said in unison.

"Well then, let's go. The event's about to start." Ran said and the kids followed her.

"Ran-neechan, I have to go to the bathroom first." one of his favorite excuses.

"Hey Conan, the event is about to start, we can't wait for you!" Genta said but Ayumi defended him, saying Genta ate Conan's food and for Genta to at least show politeness.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Conan added.

"Okay. Be careful." Ran said and she and the kids walked happily towards the main hall.

Conan just waited for them to go far and ran towards a different direction.

XXXXX

Akai was at the hallway, leaning at the end of it, waiting for the four-eyed boy to come.

"Why'd you cut it off? I _have_ to KNOW more!" he demanded.

"That was before Akemi mentioned the drug." he said.

"Why not? I have the right to know what kind of drug it was. Or if there's a cure. And for goodness' sake, I have the right to know who made that darned drug!" he shouted. "I wouldn't hurt her you know? I just want an antidote!"

"There's more to it than that. It's not just simply asking for the antidote or setting up for the sisters to meet."

"If you're not going to let me in on this secret, why'd you have to let me listen to your meeting in the first place?" the boy seemed annoyed. He's down reaching to the road of desperation when suddenly there was a spark of hope. He now knew who created the drug. He knew a cure was possible. He knew that in the near future he'd return to Ran at last. But Akai... Akai was keeping him from something.

"I'll tell you about it later. For now, I want you to focus on what I have to say. Sherry isn't the person Akemi think she is. She's changed since we left her five years ago." Akai started.

"What are you talking about?" Conan couldn't put the pieces together knowing Akai intentionally left out important details of the story.

"For now it's a secret. But after all this, I'll tell you everything."

XXXXX

Conan arrived at the main hall at last. He was looking where Ran and the others were. But there were too many people. The crowd was thick. Children were walking around, jumping on their seats, family and friends talking to each other as they wait for the event, everyone was excited. Conan was distracted by the crowd until he spotted a familiar face at last.

"Hattori!" he called.

"Hey K- Conan-kun! At last you showed up!" he said smiling. But Conan knows that behind that smile was something else.

"Sorry. Something came up." he explained, his voice was serious again. And Heiji figured that Conan ran into one of those men in black. Or at least sensed them. _Just a hunch._

"I already found him. He's asking for your help first before he offer his help to you." Heiji said, changing the subject.

"Good." Conan smirked. His smirk didn't last when he remembered something. "Oi Hattori, do you know where everyone is?"

"Front seat. First class." Heiji said, leading the confused boy in front.

"How did they get the front seat? Hakase's ticket only managed to bring us to a third class seat.

"Ran happened to meet one of the famed scientists around and befriended her."

"Really?"

"Oh speaking of 'famed scientists' look." Heiji pointed at a woman whom Ran was talking to.

The woman wore a white lab coat where a tag was hanging on the left side of the coat. Conan froze recognizing that woman from earlier. Only smaller. She had the same mid-neck length hair. That auburn hair. That wavy auburn hair. That woman. _Haibara Ai. I bet she lied to me about her name. But how is this possible? Masaka! Masaka! (_ No way! No way!) _If she can shrink herself and grow back to that form... then she... It can't be! It should be a coincidence._

Conan tried to fix his thoughts. Heiji saw him trembling with the sight of the scientist. And this made him wonder a lot. _Who was this woman that can make Kudo tremble like this?_

Conan was surprised when the woman turned to his direction, grinning at him. He could tell it was her. That grin. It was meant for him for sure. She knows who he is. And right now she's talking to Ran. _Ran... you're in danger... because of me... I- I have to do something!_

XXXXX

I'm really sorry if it's boring. And if they are OOC.

And sorry if Akai seems to have the upper hand against Conan. I was thinking that maybe Akai may temporarily wins this one but once Conan discovers everything himself, he'll be the smart one again.

And the part with Jenever, I just made it up. Vermouth pretended to be another member of the organization, someone special because she wanted to make sure if there was a mole (because every time they move, the FBI knows.)

Well if you have questions feel free to ask! I hope you liked this!


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom Thief Saves the Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN

CHAPTER FIVE: PHANTOM THIEF SAVES THE DAY

Note: I apologize in advance if the Japanese terms I inserted are wrong.

And again, I apologize for Kid's OOC. I decided to make him a flirty playboy. So if you're a fan of the gentle and usual kid, you can stop reading now. I don't want to disappoint you.

WARNING: There are scenes here that is Rated T! There could be violence, blood and sexual content! Please be warned!

XXXXX

The event began at last. Conan remained trembling at the sight of her. She was near Ran. Talking to Ran. Befriended Ran even. One wrong move and Sherry could kill her. The organization is around. They want him dead. He couldn't take the trembling and ran off. Heiji made up an excuse that Conan wasn't feeling well before running after him. Kazuha tried to follow but Heiji told her to stay and watch the event. Ran was worried.

As the event takes place, the host started to speak his greetings, welcoming everyone inside. There were about more than hundreds of thousands of people inside that place. While it occurs, Shiho was inside her private room, preparing herself for the performance she was told to do. It was then that a man with a tanned skin and blonde hair entered the room.

"Alright miss. I suggest you prepare yourself. Everyone's waiting." he said formally.

"Amuro-kun, you don't have to be so formal, you know?" said Shiho, turning her chair to face him.

"R- Right." he replied, sounding a bit nervous. But he immediately changed his tone. "So let's get going!" He said and went towards the door to retreat.

"There's no jewel." she said at random. The tanned man stopped walking.

"What are you talking about, Erizawa-san?" he said, turning to her with an innocent grin.

"It's you right? The one they call Kaito Kid." she said, turning her chair left and right, her voice was feminine and tempting. Kid shook off his act and smirked.

"Kaito Kid." he stripped his disguise away and faced her proudly. "A pleasure to meet you."

" _Sugoii_ (Wow)! I never knew there was someone who could match with my skills." exclaimed Shiho. Well, she was Shiho until she stripped her own mask off. Vermouth. "But I gotta admit, I apologize for disappointing you. There's no jewel here that you could steal."

Kaito smirked. "Well my lady, to tell you the good news I am not disappointed." when he said so he snapped his fingers and smoke emerged from the floor. And the next thing Vermouth knew is that he was gone.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the real Shiho was inside a different room, gripping in her painful head, lying down the bed. She was rolling back and forth with the ongoing pain. She held her screams to a minimum, not wanting to attract attention. When the pain had stopped, she panted in relief.

"I'm glad you're alright, Shiho." a voice from the shadows said. Shiho knew who he was, she sat up and faced him.

"Is that all you can say after all these years?" she said, an obvious hatred in her tone.

"I cannot take back what I did. But I want you to know, we're here now. Here to save you." Akai went out of the shadows at last. Shiho scoffed.

"It's five years too late now, don't you think?"

"Please don't do this because of me. Akemi-"

"Don't use Akemi against me!" she shouted in anger. Akai saw that Shiho really _has_ changed since he last saw her. She's colder than before. She can hold a grudge too. And who knows what else the organization had done to her after their escape?

"I'm sorry." he said softly for the last time before leaving the room.

The next thing she knew was that the window slides open but when she turned to see who it was there was no one there. She thought she was losing her mind so she stood up and walked towards the window to close it. She heard light footsteps behind her. She smirked knowing who it was.

"Came for a chat, _tantei_ -san?" she said before facing Conan who was glaring at her.

"Stay away from Ran..." he said firmly.

"Or what?"

"I will take you down."

"Don't give me empty threats." she said, ignoring how serious Conan was.

"Fine. Maybe it won't just be me. But I will be a part of it. I assure you."

Shiho met Conan's gaze. They were staring each other down but then there was a knock on the door. Shiho walked towards the door to open it, only to find one of the staff telling her to be ready. She smiled innocently at the man, saying she'll be out in a minute. The man nodded and left. Then Shiho turned back to the little detective with a smirk. "I'll look forward for it then." then she went out.

XXXXX

The biggest event continued as dozens of famous people went on stage and started talking, getting interviewed and sharing stories with everyone else. Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko are enjoying themselves, along with the Detective Boys. Although Ran started scolding her father when Kogoro was on stage and started talking about alcohol and women, especially Yoko Okino. Sonoko on the other hand was disappointed that Kid didn't make an appearance. There were no announcements but she really hoped he'd come.

At the hallway outside the main hall, Heiji met up with Conan and Akai.

"What happened?" he asked the two.

"Everything is going as planned." Conan assured.

"But I couldn't find the bo-" Heiji stopped when a few crew members passed by. He decided to change the word. "-box anywhere. Wherever it is, it's ticking."

"Kid said he'd handle it." Conan said.

"That thief? How do we trust someone like that? And why would he do our work for us?"

"A thief is a thief."

XXXXX

After making her appearance on stage, Gin contacted her through the phone, telling her to prepare to leave. That the bomb was ticking. Shiho complied and told him that she'd meet him at the rendezvous point. She sighed that finally the act was over. She was getting stressed with greeting everyone, putting on a smile all the time. It was annoying! She couldn't handle- couldn't stand doing that!

She was sitting in a chair, resting her arms in the arms of the chair and rested her head and back at the chair. She calmed her breathing. _It will be over soon_. She thought. But her little time of peace didn't last when she felt someone's warm breath exhaling near her ears and whispered softly.

"Don't you want to enjoy your rest with someone?"

Shiho was startled and got up the chair. The sudden action made her dizzy, the room felt like it was spinning around for a moment there. When she focused on where that person was, he was gone. Just like that! The next thing she knew was that she was pushed over to the bed and a man's body laying on top of her. She then realized that it was just Rei. She sighed in relief in the inside,

" _Baka!_ What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, trying to push him off of her. But he pressed all the more, feeling her heart racing.

"Paying you a little visit." he said. "Once we get back home, I won't have the chance to do this." he leaned closer to her until his lips pressed with hers. She froze for a minute there. Rei had been flirting with her for years now but never did he attempt to kiss her. When Rei pressed his hip a little harder, Shiho cuts the kiss and pushed him back but he wouldn't budge. With all her effort, she rolled on top of him instead.

"We should go." she said as soon as she got the upper hand. But this only made Rei smirk. "We don't have time for this. The bomb will explode any moment."

"Worried we'd blow together?" he stroked her hair but she swats his hand away and rolled out of the bed, only to be pulled back by him. Her back landed on his chest. "How could you be so rude?"

"How could you be so insensitive?"

"I won't let you leave until I get to do this with you." he insisted. Shiho sighed.

"I told you the bomb-" he pushed her down the bed and hushed her with his finger.

"How about we stop this bomb? Hmm?"

"Do you want to be killed? We've been working on this for months now."

Shiho was starting to wonder if it was really Rei. It's not like him to kiss her. Let alone tell her to disobey the orders of the organization. Something was off. Rei could see that look in her eyes. She was definitely suspicious. But her thoughts started to blur when Rei planted another kiss. His lips were hot, his tongue played with hers, it was followed by his hips pressing to her private part, slowly rocking her even with their clothes on. He was about to strip her when her phone suddenly rang. Shiho was startled and went back to realization. Rei was seducing her! Something was definitely up.

She pushed him away and grabbed the phone on the table.

"Yes?" she answered without even checking who it was. She was panting silently.

"Sherry. Anytime now." said Gin. He sounded pissed.

"I'll be right there." Gin could hear her silent puffs. _Something is up._ He thought.

"You have five minutes. I want to be in a high terrain and watch everyone blow to pieces." he demanded and ended the call. Shiho sighed and turned to Rei who was smiling as he stared her body.

"Do you want to continue?" he said playfully.

"No." she stood up and started packing her things. "Come on, we need to go."

"You lied for me. Doesn't it mean something?"

"I lied for me. If Gin finds out you did that, he'll kill both of us."

"A shame. I thought there was a spark between us."

This time. Shiho really thought something was wrong. Rei wouldn't... She acted normal and just planned to run for the door and escape. But Rei already knew he's been made. The two raced for the door. But the moment Shiho had opened it, she was surprised to see Akai in her face, holding a syringe (tranquilizer). Rei grabbed her from behind, holding her down while Akai injects it to her neck.

Slowly, she dozed off.

"Did you find out where it is?" asked Akai.

"She wouldn't tell me directly. But I know she's giving me hints!" replied Rei who was actually Kaito Kid. "It's in this room."

XXXXX

I apologize if they are too OOC. And if the action progresses slowly. And 'Erizawa' was just a name I used as Shiho's cover up. She's a known scientist using a fake name. She couldn't expose her identity as Shiho Miyano herself. So the organization prepared a fake name for her.

Hope you guys enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: What Turned Her Heart To Ice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER SIX: WHAT TURNED HER HEART TO ICE

Note: Advanced apologies fr the wrong Japanese terms. :)

The views mean a lot to me. But I really hope you guys could review the story. Suggest something even. I'll try my best to make it interesting.

Warning! There might be some dramatic scenes of some sort.

Anyway, in this part, I decided to show a little back story. So it will be clear what really happened to Akai, Akemi, Rei, Shiho and the organization so I can focus on the present later on. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Pm me, post a review, go ahead! I'd be happy to hear from you guys!

XXXXX

The blowing of the auditorium failed when Akai and the rest found and disabled the bomb. Everyone was safe. Heiji accompanied everyone home while Conan follows after the FBI as they take the unconscious scientist with them.

XXXXX

Shiho woke up but cannot see anything. But she felt that her hands are bound by a rope. Her hands were tied behind her back. She was in a sitting position so obviously she would be in a chair. _Darn that imposter! For crying out loud I even enjoyed his kiss!_ She was ashamed to admit it herself. She tried to break loose but the rope was so tight around her wrists. It was then the she heard footsteps.

"Hold still." he said. _That voice...!_ Akai.

Akai removed the blindfold around her eyes. Shiho was blinded a bit, there was a bright light just on top of her and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. Akai threw the bilndfold towards the table in the corner and his eyes met Shiho's hateful stare.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking." he said. But he himself knew that wasn't what's on her mind.

"Then let me go." she said.

"Not until you tell us what the organization is planning."

"Oh so this is an interrogation." Shiho said, amused all of the sudden. Akai was hurt seeing her grow worse. She was a beautiful woman indeed, but the organization has destroyed who she is. Akemi would be hurt more if she sees this. "So what kind of torture do you plan on doing to me?"

"I'm not going to torture you." he said firmly. He wants her to know that he will keep the promise he made. The promise that he and Akemi made.

"Then how are you going to get the information out of me?" she said with a playful grin.

"I'll wait until you're ready." he said and turned his back on her. He took the blindfold again and tied it around her eyes so that she cannot see. When he was finished he walked out of the small room.

XXXXX

Outside the small room was Conan, sitting in boredom at the blue chair.

"Well? Did she tell you about the antidote?" Conan asked. Akai shook his head as he sat beside him.

"She's harder than I thought." Akai admitted.

"If she's really lost that good side of her then she wouldn't be falling for Kid's act, won't she?" Conan reasoned. _This kid doesn't really know how to give up, does he? Especially that he's found a new lead to return to his old life._

"Probably you're right. Maybe it's me she doesn't want to talk to."

Akai crossed his arms as he leaned back to his chair. Conan could see that hurtful look in his eyes, as if seeing someone he cares about suffering from something. It was the same look Conan had himself just by thinking that the organization might be after Ran. And there was silence.

Although it didn't last long when Akai saw in his peripheral vision that Akemi was approaching them.

"Akemi-" he wanted to say something but for some reason, her name was all he could say. He jumped out of his seat and waited for her to reach him.

"I want to talk to her." she said. She wanted to sound strong but her voice was obviously unsteady.

"Akemi, she-"

"Please don't stop me." she begged, her act of being strong already falling apart. "I haven't seen her for five years! I made her a promise I couldn't keep. For all we know, they tortured her to know our location! Now that she's within my reach, I want to at least see her. Talk to her. Be the older sister I should've been!"

Conan heard Akemi's painful words. And there he was, cursing Akemi's sister in his thoughts, plotting something evil against her. Akai couldn't bear to see Akemi that way, she was so in pain. He wanted to stop her even if she'd hated him for it but Conan nodded at Akai, telling him to let Akemi try to get to her sister's heart. The FBI agent took a deep breath before placing both hands in the shoulders of the hysterical woman in front of him.

"Come on." he said and guided Akemi towards the room where Shiho was tied. Akemi's eyes widened. Seeing her sister tied up like she's an enemy Her heart throbbed in pain.

"You didn't have to do that." she said, or more of a quiet whining.

"I'm sorry. But it's for everyone's own safety." he said.

"I want to talk with her alone."

Akai could only nod and close the door as he exited the room. Immediately, Akemi ran towards her sister, taking the blindfold away. She caressed her sister's cheek, she was so pained to see her that way.

"Shiho." she said, lightly shaking her sister. Shiho opened her eyes slowly and saw the face of the woman who betrayed her. "Shiho, are you alright?"

"If you're asking how I'm doing while I'm tied up like this, why won't you try and find out." she said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen this way." Akemi cried as she hugged her sister tightly. She missed her so much.

"If you're sorry then let me go." Shiho demanded. Akemi pulled herself back and cupped her sister's cheeks, seeing her icy cold eyes. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't happy or sad. She's just simply not feeling anything.

"I can't." is all Akemi could say.

"If you jerks abducted me for a reconciliation then you're not doing a pretty good job at it! If you're here to interrogate me, then you're doing a lousy job!" Shiho insulted.

"Shiho... it's not that easy to.." she trailed off.

"To what? To trust me? Well it's not that easy to trust someone who made a promise that never happened!" Akemi was hurt at what she was hearing. Not because Shiho was offending her. But because she was hurt and sad of what her sister had become. If only she took the risk of breaking them out together, if only she wasn't afraid of the casualties, then maybe, things would've been different.

"It's not easy to see my sister become a cold-blooded creature." Akemi finished. Hoping to stop Shiho's rambling. Akemi resented saying it but seeing the results of her failure was just too much to bear. Shiho was taken aback by Akemi's words. And sunk in pretty deep.

XXXXX

Conan and Akai waited outside. Akai had confused feelings of what might happen. He was nervous. Afraid. Concerned. He bottled up all of these as he watched his clock tick. Still Akemi hasn't come out. Conan was irritated at the silence and all the secrets. If he were to help, then he deserves to know something about it!

"Oi, how about you tell me what happened while we wait?" he suggested.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Akai thought it was best to tell Conan- Kudo the truth anyways.

"Everything. From the beginning. Why this- why that?" Conan said in general.

"It started when I went undercover as Moroboshi Dai. They gave me the codename Rye. Working for them wasn't easy. I hated everyone. Every single member. They were all criminals in my eyes until I met her." Akai started narrating, memories flashing in his eyes as he did. "Akemi. I found her different from all of the other members that I met. She intrigued me and that's where it all began."

 _Oi, oi. When I said from the beginning, you didn't really need to start there._ Conan wanted to say. But he decided to keep it to himself and listens to what Akai had to say next.

"I found out that she's been planning to escape the organization. At first she was afraid I'd report her. But that's when I confessed who I really am. The two of us planned our escape the next day. When she first told Shiho, Shiho was against the idea of my existence as her sister's boyfriend. She had no thought or a shard of hope in her thought that it was possible to leave the organization. She told Akemi she'd keep her secret and it's up to her to decide whether or not to dump me. I wasn't offended. But I knew that if we stayed any longer, that little piece of love inside Shiho's heart would fade just as hope did." Akai continued. "But as we are in the final phase of our escape, that guy, Bourbon, he came, he helped us. But he wasn't careful. Gin had tailed him one time and found out about my hiding place with Akemi."

"Bourbon. Do you think he let Gin follow him on purpose?" asked the curious detective.

"It was possible. But he wouldn't risk exposing Akemi's secret. He loved her too." explained Akai. "That's when things got worse."

FLASHBACK:

Akemi and Akai hurried to enter the factory where Shiho was working on her projects. Including the Apotoxin. Shiho was in her office, scanning the formula when Akemi and Akai entered. They were both panting and sweating. _Had they been doing it?_ She wondered.

"We have to go." Akemi said in a rush as closed all the blinds of the window.

"I'm not done yet." Shiho said calmly.

"We've been made. Gin found out." Akemi explained simply.

"Where are we supposed to go? There's no place to hide."

Akai stared at Shiho who was still sitting in her chair. He thought something was up so he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Shiho.

"Akai! What are you doing?" Akemi tried to pull Akai's wrist away.

"She's not your sister." He said, his eyes still locked on 'Shiho'. Akemi turned to 'Shiho' and in her surprise, the mask was stripped off revealing she was Vermouth.

"Vermouth! Where is she?!" Akemi said rashly. But Vermouth only smirked at her.

"She's not dead. But she will be if you don't give up now." Vermouth warned, standing up from her seat. Not threatened that Akai is pointing a gun at her. "Don't you want to see her again, Akemi?" Vermouth tempted.

Akai knew where it was going so made his shot. Shooting Vermouth by the leg and pulled Akemi with him outside of the room. They ran and ran as fast as they could until they reached a storage room and hid there. Akemi was sobbing and Akai had to shake her away from her thoughts.

"It's alright. She's going to be alright. We'll find her." he said, assuring her.

END

XXXXX

Sorry if it ended there. I'll continue it on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! So far there are no reviews just views. I'll postpone my upload by tomorrow I guess or later. Depending on how much reviews/views I get. Hope to hear from you guys! I just need to sleep for a while!


	7. Chapter 7: Evanescence OfThe Small Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER SEVEN: EVANESCENCE OF THE SMALL LIGHT

Note: Advanced apologies to the wrong Japanese terms I have or might have or will insert in the chapter. Also for the OOC's and other plot twists or character changes that you noticed or will notice.

And again, I'll continue with some flashbacks around. A little back story will explain why it happened.

WARNING! Rated T for violence, blood and sexual content! Please be advised that you can skip the chapter!

XXXXX

"We searched for her sister in the factory. I had a hunch she wouldn't be far." Akai continued from where he left off. "And she was."

FLASHBACK:

They found Shiho at last. Lying down on the cold tiles of the floor without consciousness. Her hands were tied behind her back while her ankles had chains on them, which are connected to the wall.

"Shiho!" Akemi cried and immediately untied her unconscious sister lying down on the floor inside an old stock room. "Shiho? Shiho!" she shook her sister awake, Shiho's eyes slowly opened, she seemed wobbly. _She's drugged._ Akai thought. "Are you alright? Talk to me."

"Onee-san?" her sister replied weakly. But Akemi responded with big relief and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." she whispered.

While the two had their short reunion, Akai was peeking outside and somehow, he had this feeling that Gin... that Gin was coming. Akai closed the door silently and crouched beside Akemi's unsteady sister, putting his hands on her pockets, looking for a specific device. And he was right. Shiho was bugged. He destroyed it and lifted Akemi's chin so that they see each other with eye contact.

"We need to go." he said.

"I'm not leaving her." Akemi said as she protectively wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"This is a trap. They used her to get to us." he explained.

"I can't leave her to a place like this. You have to save us both!" she urged.

"I can't. Not without any of you getting hurt. Not in this state." his eyes looked down on Shiho who was still unsteady. "I promise we'd come back for her. But Akemi, if we get caught, it's the end for all of us. They won't kill her and you know it."

Akai didn't want to rush. But in order for a quick escape, Akemi shouldn't be resisting. It took a few seconds before Akemi leaned her sister on the wall, a hand cupping her cheek.

"I promise we'd come back and save you, Shiho. Wait for us." She said with a tear falling from her eye. "I promise."

She was waiting for her younger sister to reply. Shiho tried she couldn't control her body, she felt so numb, her sister's voice echoed all over her head, saying goodbye and yet she couldn't do anything. Not even tell her sister she understood.

Akai placed his warm hand over Akemi's and slowly pulled it away from Shiho.

" _Yuko_ (Lets go)." he whispered and slowly, Akemi let go of her sister and ran with Akai.

END

"It was the last time Akemi had seen her." Akai said. And Conan was suspecting something was off again.

"But it wasn't the last time YOU saw her." Akai smirked.

"I saw her again. A year after our escape. It wouldn't have happened if Bourbon didn't help us."

"Bourbon?"

"He helped us not because he wanted to join us. But because he wants to take Akemi. He misunderstood Akemi's rejection."

" _Sou ka_ (I see). So what happened to your last encounter?"

"I was on my way home from work when I saw her. She was fine by then."

FLASHBACK:

"Shiho!" Akai called but the young scientist didn't turn. She was limping as she walked towards a van. No one was around her so he decided to take the chance and talk to her. "Shiho."

Shiho slowly lifted her face and saw the face of Akemi's boyfriend. Boy was she glad to see him for the first time. In shock, Akai found Shiho crying in his chest. She was trembling so hard, her hands dug on his jacket. He can feel how scared she was. He hesitated but he placed a gentle hand on her back before completely wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's get you home." he said softly.

"I- I can't. They'll kill her! They'll kill Onee-san!" she cried all the more.

Akai thought that it would be a long talk so he told Shiho to follow him, find a private place to talk, away from the van. Surely Shiho won't be walking around without any member of the organization. He led her to a hotel that he rented for his emergency hideout at work. Shiho stopped crying but she was still sobbing. This worried the FBI agent. _What did they do to her?_

END

"I couldn't take her home. She didn't want to endanger Akemi." Akai explained. "She said the organization sent her to take me and Akemi back to them. And she will be forgiven."

"So she _was_ alone?"

"Yes. I told her I could protect both of them. But I was selfish back there. I... I only thought of Akemi's safety when I realized the organization is hunting us." the tone of Akai's regret worried Conan.

"Oi, oi, don't tell me you..." he didn't want to say it but no matter.

"Yes I did. I sent her back. I told her to do it for Akemi. Go back and be my eyes and ears. To help me bring the organization down." Akai started revealing his secret. A secret that not even Akemi knows.

"She couldn't have possibly return. If you saw her broke down that way." Conan tried to pry him even more. If Shiho hated him this much today, then what Akai did to her was something that resulted to suffering and the promise broke.

"That's when I dirtied my hands."

FLASHBACK:

"All you have to do is get back there, tell them we died." Akai suggested again.

"I told you. It's not that simple. They're not stupid." Shiho rejected again.

"This isn't just about about you, me or Akemi, Shiho. This is about everyone else that the organization is hurting. Do you want to see more people suffer like this?" Deep inside, Akai cared more for Akemi than those people. A side of him that came up out of desperation to free Akemi from the organization.

"No of course not!" he was surprised that Shiho actually cared for once. About others. "But there's no way I could fool any of them. Gin. Vermouth. Not the slightest!"

"If you really loved Akemi, if you really cared, then we both know what you'd do."

"I don't want to go back there, please Akai-san!" she begged. "I love my sister and I want her to be happy, but I can't."

"Then you'd rather see both of you die than one to live?"

"Can't you protect us both?" Akai could see the fear in her eyes. She was desperate to escape the organization as well. He could only guess that she's been punished since their escape. It took a while for him to answer. He wanted Akemi to be happy. But he also wanted her to be safe. It's only a matter of sacrifice.

" _Ie_ (No)." he answered. "But I can try. If you want to expose Akemi's whereabouts. After all, you're still under their leash. Akemi's not safe around you." Akai regretted his words. But he made his choice. There is one sacrifice he was willing to do to free Akemi.

END

"Oi, oi. You were pretty hard there. You crossed the line." Conan said, finally understanding the tension between him and Shiho.

"I know. That's why... even if I was with Akemi for four years, even without the organization, I couldn't think straight. The guilt was eating me up." Akai confessed. Conan could only guess that Shiho was tortured once on their escape. And another punishment for her failure to capture them.

Then they heard the door creaked open. Akemi came out, her eyes full of tears.

"Akemi-" Akai stood up, attempting to comfort her but Akemi walked passed him and ran. _It was only a matter of time until she knew the truth. I guess this was it._ He thought and watched Akemi go further and further away from him.

FLASHBACK (no one narrated this flashback, just wanted to show you):

After Akemi and Akai's escape. Shiho was under interrogation.

"Where did they go? Did you know anything about their escape? Since when did you know?" Gin started asking, walking around the metallic chair where Shiho was tied up. "What about that FBI agent, did you know about him? Akemi's relationship with him? Did you let that happen?"

Shiho wasn't responding. She can't lie to Gin. Gin will know. She won't give up her sister's safety either.

Gin wasn't pissed but amused. He finds her resisting him, giving him a challenge of some sort. He chuckled playfully as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and without warning shot Shiho by the shoulder, making her scream in pain at the sudden shot.

"How's that to convince you?" he said with an evil grin. But Shiho only groaned in pain, closing her eyes, not wanting to see Gin. "That's why you're my favorite, Sherry. You always give me the fun I want." he said as another bullet came flying to the same wound and Shiho cried in pain. It hurts. A lot. She couldn't think of anything else but the pain.

Gin pushed the chair until it hits the wall. With a thud, Shiho grunts. Her shoulder was aching more than she could bear.

"Tell me Sherry. How could you protect someone who abandoned you? Eh?" Gin leaned closer, hearing her silent whimpers. She was shaking in fear. She definitely was. Gin loved seeing her that way. "How could you protect someone who betrayed you?" he inserted a finger in her wound and she couldn't help but scream again. It wasn't for long before Gin inserted the end of the gun in her mouth. "If you won't tell me, you might as well end up dead." he threatened at the trembling young scientist.

He pushed his finger inside her wound, penetrating further in her flesh, resulting for Shiho to release muffled screams. She was in panic. She wanted him to get away from her, to stop the pain he's causing. But she was tied up, she was powerless against him. Gin continued the same action until a certain someone disturbed his little fun.

"Gin. The Boss wants to talk to you." said Bourbon from behind.

"Aww. Just when the fun was just beginning." Gin said as he leaned closer to her face. He pulled his gun out of her mouth and Shiho was gasping for air. "I'll be back for you." he said walked passed Bourbon. Bourbon just stood there knowing Gin would stop and say "Try anything funny and I'll kill you myself."

When Gin was gone, Bourbon walked towards the panting young woman with an angry look on his face.

"I guess Akemi betrayed you too." he said.

"Sh- She didn't." Shiho defended weakly as she felt blood flowing out of her wound.

"Then why are you here? Still in a place like this while she ran off somewhere with that FBI agent." Bourbon said with an obvious tone of jealousy.

"She's coming back for me. She promised." again, she defended. Bourbon smirked. _Did she now?_

"When? When will she be back? Today? Tomorrow? When?" he asked, trying to know when he will see Akemi again. But this time he'll be ready.

" _Shiranai_ (I don't know)."

 _It's a shame. I really wanted to get back to that FBI agent. Show Akemi she deserves me not him._ But then it struck him. An evil thought how to get back at Akemi. To let Akemi know how much he was in pain. How he felt betrayed. Slowly, he formed an evil grin in his face and stared at the harmless young scientist in front of him.

"How about we make a deal?"he began his evil plot of revenge. "I will loosen the strings on you if you do everything I tell you."

" _Ie_ (No). Onee-san will come and save me. I just have to wait." _Wow you're stubborn._ Thought Bourbon.

"Did you really think they'd come now? How long do you think you have to suffer like this?"

"Stop it! Stop! My sister will come back and I know it!"

"Suit yourself."

But days have gone, weeks had passed. She's been inside Gin's torture room for four months. She screamed and cried all he wanted. Yet still Akemi and Akai didn't return. Even if Gin was patching up her wounds, he'd still torture her other body parts. It was until then that Bourbon paid her another visit, seeing Shiho's ankles bound by chains in the wall as her hands are tied behind her back.

"Had enough?" he said but she didn't respond. She looked broken. _No one as stubborn as you would break that easily._ He thought and cut her hands free from the ropes. "My offer still stands."

" _Watashi_ (I)-" Bourbon cuts her off with a finger in her lips. _I knew you'd give in._

"Don't worry. Whatever I want you to do for him. It won't be that hard. Are you accepting it now?" Shiho hesitantly nodded and Bourbon knew he won. _Akemi, just you wait. I will make you feel that betrayal._ "Kiss me."

" _Nani_ (What)?" Shiho was taken by surprise and she backed away, her back landing on the wall behind her.

"I only ask for one thing. A kiss. A kiss of my satisfaction." he said, leaning closer to her. "Would you rather be tortured for months?"

Shiho wanted to hit him. Her fists balling for a punch but she knew it would be pointless. She hated him for what he's making her do. Her first kiss to someone like him? Well that's sad. When Bourbon saw her pause, he smirked and leaned closer to capture her mouth with his. His hands crawling from her ankle up her thighs. Shiho cuts the kiss and pushed him away immediately.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he said playfully.

"That's not part of the deal."

"So if I add that to our deal, you'll let me?" he said.

"No!"

"Come on. Don't be such a wuss. I promise not to touch delicate parts of your body."

 _Curse you!_ She wanted to shout at him, curse him. But she was in no position. It was him or Gin. Her body couldn't move despite the rising rage inside her. Bourbon saw through her hesitant attempt to fight back and pulled her closer to him. Only to slam her back again in the cold concrete wall to kiss her. Shiho releases a loud groan instead of a moan.

After about a minute of kissing her, he pulled away and licked her lips. She panted and watched him stand up.

"I got what I wanted. So just wait for my rescue." he said with a grin and walked away.

Shiho could only feel how much she's lost her dignity after what had happened. _Onee-san... where are you?_

XXXXX

For those who are wondering why Shiho said that Bourbon only flirts with her and never kiss her (on Phantom Thief Saves The Day chapter). That will be explained by another back story.

Sorry if you guys are stuck in flashbacks. And for the content I had to put there. Anyway, I'll update later. I need to study for exams.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ice Queen Is Born

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ICE QUEEN IS BORN

I am thankful to the viewers who are reading this. And for those who followed and favorite this story. I hope I don't disappoint you as it goes.

Note: Advanced apologies to the wrong Japanese terms I have or might have or will insert in the chapter. Also for the OOC's and other plot twists or character changes that you noticed or will notice.

And again, I'll continue with some flashbacks around. A little back story will explain why it happened. Don't worry, this'll be the last. Then we'll head back to the present.

WARNING! Rated T for violence, blood and sexual content! Please be advised that you can skip the chapter!

XXXXX

FLASHBACK (Again, no one is narrating):

On Shiho's return to the organization, obviously she came back empty-handed. Something Gin was expecting. They met up at night by the docks where there was no one around. No one but Gin and Shiho. And Gin's Porsche of course.

"Well?" Gin asked. Not because he doesn't know what was going on, but because he wanted Shiho to say it herself.

"They're gone." she said.

"Or you're not working hard enough."

"They could be halfway around the world by now."

" _Hontoni_ (Really)? Is that how they are going to keep their promise?" Gin saw that Shiho flinched. _Gotcha._

"What promise?" She pretended, immediately covering up her reaction. But Gin already saw it.

"Their promise to come back for you. What other promises did they make, eh?" Shiho couldn't hide it anymore. _He knows._ She started shaking. Going back was a mistake. He'd kill her right here, right now. " _Do shita no_ (What's the matter)? Did you remember how many promises they broke already?" He chuckled as he walked closer.

"They didn't break their promise! They're coming back for me!" mentally she slapped herself. She blew it. Now he's really sure that Akemi and Akai are somewhere near. They wouldn't go far if they'd come back for her.

"You're getting a little obvious, don't you think, Sherry?" as he walked closer, Shiho couldn't bear waiting for him to come near her and hurt her again. She ran as fast as she could away from him without even thinking about it. "Want to play hide and seek? Well, I'll give you ten seconds!" _This'll be fun_.

 _How? How did he know about that? No one else knew but... Bourbon!_ Realizing who leaked the promise, she ran to a corner when she's reached far from the docks. It was dark so she hid herself in the shadows. She rested as she tried to catch her breath. It was going to be a long night for her and Gin. There's no way he'd give up just like that.

In her surprise, she heard Bourbon's voice. "Kiss me." _What the-?!_ She turned to where it echoed. " _Nani_ (What)?" her voice said afterwards. It was a record. Bourbon must've recorded it Gin himself did. She crawled away from where the direction where she heard the record was playing. She pulled herself together and stood up, preparing to run for it. But she hit Gin's chest as she turned around. His smile was mischievous. He was definitely planning something other than kill her.

"How did you like your night with him?" he said and grabbed Shiho before she could run. Her back hit his chest, his held on her arm and placed it behind her while his other arm wrapped around her neck, choking her. "I would've had fun with you right here, right now." he whispered in her ear. "But too bad, Boss had other plans for you."

The next thing she knew was that she lost consciousness. And when she woke up, it's when it began. What the Boss had in store for her. She was locked in a room of white as if she was in an institution. She was given a dose of drug or two and every two hours a man in white enters, giving her sessions about a lot of things. A lot of wrong things about Akemi, Akai, everything. It was as if they were brainwashing her. Shiho didn't even know how long she's been in there. No one was hurting her physically. Not Gin or Bourbon was paying her a visit. Whoever was entering in there is always the same man that she doesn't even know or recognize.

They don't feed her when she's awake. When she's unconscious they attach a dextrose to keep her from dying of hunger. As time passed by, she had behaved from her attempts of trying to escape because it was impossible. Slowly, her mind was succumbing under the drug she's been sedated in. Slowly eating the lies they are feeding her.

When she got out of the room. She was a new person. Cold and silent. She felt no love, no compassion. She was a person obediently submitting to the Boss' orders. Gin doesn't scare her any longer, nor did she remember what torture she had to go through with Gin, or what Bourbon did to her. All there was, was hate towards those people who betrayed her. He left her to suffer. Her mind was set. Stuck with a new concept. Boy was the Boss satisfied with the results.

XXXX

Sorry if it was short. But now I will now go back to the present on the next chapter. I'll just take my exams now. I hope you guys enjoy!

Please send me a review or pm me or anything. I'd love to hear from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: True Motive

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER NINE: TRUE MOTIVE

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms I have or might have or will insert in the chapter. Also for the OOC's of the characters.

If you have questions so far, please send a review or pm me. Don't hesitate to do so. I'd love to hear from my readers. At least let me know what you think. Thank you and please enjoy!

XXXXX

Conan returned home at the agency after the exhausting mission. Although he did nothing but listen to the backstory of what Akai was keeping and who that Sherry person was. He felt confused. A part of him hated Sherry, cursing her in his inner thoughts, telling himself that she deserved what happened to her. But another part of him felt compassion and pity, he felt that the organization must pay for what they did.

His train of thought however was broken when...

"Conan-kun!" _Crap! I totally forgot to let Ran know where I was going!_ The moment Conan heard her voice. it was almost as if it was Judgment Day. "Where were you all day?! We were worried sick about you!"

" _Omu_ (Uhm)..." Conan could suffice a word of excuse.

" _Ne chottomatte_ (Hey wait), Ran! I wasn't one of those 'we' who were worried about that brat, am I?" complained the drunken Kogoro.

" _Oto-san!_ Of course you are!"

 _Oi, oi. Ran's got his hands full already with just that old man. I can't get under her skin like that too. I need something to say. Quick._ The boy thought while Ran was scolding her drunken father again.

" _Gomennasai_ (I'm sorry) Ran-neechan.." he started, his childish demeanor taking over his tone. "..I got caught up with Kamen Yaiba and other famous people in there. Akagi Hide and Higo-senshuu were also there. _Hontoni gomennasai_ (I'm really sorry) Ran-neechan."

The frown on Ran's face faded when she heard Conan's reason (lie). Conan was quite nervous on the inside. He rarely showed interest in famous people other than soccer players. _Crap, I should've not mentioned Kamen Yaiba!_

"Why didn't you say so?" Ran said with a smile. "A kid will always be a kid." she crouched in front of Conan and pinched him lightly. "No matter how smart you are, there will always be a kid inside you, right, Conan-kun?"

Conan was too stunned of Ran's response towards his lie that he couldn't even say anything to her except; "Hai."

"See?" she said and stood up. "Oh I remember Conan-kun. Hattori-kun came by. He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hai! _Arigato_ Ran-neechan! I'll be back before dinner!" Conan said and ran outside again.

" _Chotto_ (Hey)! Conan-kun! Conan-kun!" Ran watched the boy disappear downstairs and sighed. "Dinner's already finished."

XXXXX

Conan knew just exactly where to find Heiji. Inside his house. At the mansion. He opened the door and ran towards the library. _Nope_. He ran to the kitchen. _None_. He ran upstairs to check all the rooms. _Not there_. He searched the whole house yet did not find Heiji or Kazuha. _There's no where else for them to go. Unless they went back to Osaka already._ He thought and Ran outside to his neighbor's house. Hakase.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hakase!" he called as he knocked on the door. "Hakase!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hakase it's Conan-kun!" he called again.

 _That's odd. Isn't anyone at home?_ He reached for the doorknob to open the door but it was locked. _Where could he be? I should've asked Ran where Hattori was._

He picked up his phone and texted his friend; 'Where are you?'

Immediately there was a reply; 'Poirot'

 _Geez. He should've just waited for me at home or something._

He didn't waste any time and got back in running to catch his friend. Upon arriving, Heiji was waving at him. He wasn't sitting with anyone. Conan entered with a gloomy face and scowled at Heiji.

"What is this about?" he asked.

" _Gomen gomen_ (sorry sorry), I got hungry. It took you long with those guys. What happened?" Heiji said and pushed a cup of hot chocolate towards Conan. It was a sign of bribery to take his apology.

"Kid got Sherry. But she wouldn't give in." Conan said as he examined the hot chocolate he was given. It was still warm. _He ordered this when he texted me_. He guessed.

"So no cure yet?"

" _Un_ (yeah)." Conan finally took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"You know we went to all that trouble only to find out that we still need to pry the secret out of her." Heiji said in disbelief.

"It can't be helped. Akai told me how she was treated by the organization when they left her. And believe it or not, she's been hurt for more than a month. I'm not surprised when I saw her she turned out to be."

"Oh, you've met?"

" _Un_ (yeah)" but his voice was too weak that it seemed that he just nodded. He was thinking of something else.

"Oi Ku- kid, are you not telling me something?" Heiji took notice of his serious gaze.

"I met this girl back at the convention. She was nice and sweet. She always smile and she's so cheerful." Conan said and Heiji gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look. "I met a girl that seems to be just about my age. And she looks exactly like that Sherry woman."

"A twin sister?"

"Can't be."

"Well, if she's the creator of that drug maybe she tried it herself."

"Maybe. There was quite an interval of time when I saw her again as a woman. It was about 8am when we started our search for Kid at the convention." Conan started stating the facts, figuring out how long the time interval was. "And when the event began, it was about 8:30."

"So she had thirty minutes to grow herself back? She shouldn't she feel a bit rattled or something?"

"It could either be because it's really two different persons or... or she's immune to the painful effects of the drug."

"Does that agent know about this?"

"How could I tell them? They're in a bad situation right now. Plus they received word from Kir that the organization sent a search party for her."

"Talk about famous." Heiji said with a scoff and finished his own drink.

 _Something's not right. Someone who was broken like that won't be able to pretend to smile like that._ Conan couldn't get the picture straight. He's got the pieces put the puzzle is still missing something. _It was so real. I would've known it was fake if it was... unless she's got Vermouth's disguise skill. And why was she looking for uncle?_ Conan pauses. _ojiisan. Ran._ He didn't want to say it but there was something about it. Heiji saw that trembling look in his eyes again. _That girl was looking for ojii-san, then the woman befriended Ran... she wants me. She's getting to know me more. Masaka! Masaka!_ (No way no way!) _Is getting caught part of her plan?_

The young detective tried to put the pieces together. The girl. Sherry. Their meet. Her capture. _Someone important as her wouldn't just get captured so easily. If she wasn't the type who could fight, she will be closely guarded. But she wasn't! Why? Was it because she wanted to be captured on purpose? Akai would know if she was bugged. And that bomb... it was too easy._

Heiji could see that Conan was too occupied with his own thoughts. He tried to call out to him but Conan acted as if he didn't hear him.

 _What does she want? What does she want? Is it me? or is it revenge? Akai, Akemi... who?_

FLASHBACK:

 _"What about you, what are you doing here?" Conan suddenly wondered._

 _"I was looking for the famous detective. Sleeping Kogoro!" she exclaimed. "They said he can deduce even when he's sleeping!"_

 _"EH?! Are you serious?!" he couldn't believe it_

 _"Hai. Do you know him?" she asked, her voice cute and innocent._

 _"That's my uncle!" he exclaimed. The girl's eyes widened in surprise._

" _Hontoni_ _(Really)?" the girl's eyes was filled with such excitement._

 _"Un (Yeah)." he nodded at her. "Do you want to find him together? I was looking for him too anyways."_

 _"Sure!" the girl beamed at him._

END

 _Could it be that she didn't know about Ran and her father? Is it only because I told her? Was it a coincidence that she was just looking for ojii-san?_

"Hey Conan-kun! What's wrong?" Heiji shook Conan by the shoulder hard and Conan stared at Heiji in disbelief. He finally figured it out. "What's wrong?"

"Hattori, go check on Ran now!" he ordered as he ran outside the door.

"But- wait!"

"Just do as I say! They're at the agency!" Conan shouted before exiting the restaurant. Heiji could only comply.

 _That worried look on Kudo's face. It's because of that Sherry woman again... is it?_ He thought.

XXXXX

Conan finally figured it out. He ran as fast as he could towards the FBI's hideout. He dialed Akai who wasn't answering. _Not good! Not good!_ He yelled internally. _That woman... she's more dangerous than I thought!_

XXXXX

Here's a short explanation of what Conan meant and what the flashback is for.

Conan was bothered that Haibara and Sherry looked alike. But their attitude were different. (I didn't say why it was different, although Conan had his theories). Haibara was looking for Kogoro when they met. If you noticed, "" _Hontoni_ _(Really)?" the girl's eyes was filled with such excitement."_ is Haibara's response when she realized Kogoro was Conan's 'uncle'. Then she disappeared when they both arrived at the dedtective's lounge. (I will not tell you guys yet what happened.)

So if Kogoro was Conan's 'uncle', then obviously Conan was related to Ran. Which Haibara befriended as her teenage self (it happened after Conan said Kogoro was his uncle). So for short, Sherry was studying Conan through those people who are close to him. Who knows maybe she spoke with Sonoko and Kazuha (maybe).

If you have more questions, just leave me a message or a review. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!

NOTE: I put up a poll for a shipping. Just vote on! And if I missed a ship for Shiho that you want to see, please send me a message. Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10: Where Is She?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER TEN: WHERE IS SHE?

Note: Advanced apologies to the wrong Japanese terms I might have or will insert in the story. And for the OOc's.

XXXXX

Conan arrived at the safe house. He saw the FBI agents in a tense atmosphere. Their guard was up and they were running around back and forth, reporting to James and Akai. Conan immediately ran towards Akai.

"Akai-san! What happened?!" he said, hiding his panting.

"She escaped." Akai answered.

"Escaped? Did Akemi..." he trailed off. If he was right, Akai would probably feel betrayed but he wasn't.

"No. Akemi was long gone when she escaped. But we found something odd." he gestured at Conan to follow him inside the safe house. " _Yuko_ (Let's go)."

Conan followed him back into the room where Sherry was once locked up. The agents were everywhere, searching for the escaped woman. Akai picked up the clothes that Sherry was wearing before she disappeared. It was piled up in the corner. Conan stared at the clothes for a while before kneeling down to examine each and every one of it. Her white lab coat was ripped. So as her carmine wool sweater. He felt that it was unusually thick and it was also ripped. Other than that, her trousers and shoes were left behind untouched.

"She was hiding a weapon or something." Akai concluded. But Conan had a different thought.

" _Ie_ (No). She hid thin clothes inside. Thin small clothes." he said.

"What do you mean?" Akai wanted to clarify what Conan meant.

"She shrunk herself. I don't know how but I know she did. And it's possible. The ropes loosened as soon as she's transformed into a child." Conan explained. Akai was surprised at the fact.

"A child? You mean-"

 _"Hai._ She took the drug."

"How is that possible? No one could've given her that!"

"She probably took it before we even got her. It's effects delaying this long. How long has she been gone?" Conan's detective demeanor was back. The case was getting on his nerves.

"About an hour now." Akai said as he checked his watch.

"She can't have gone too far. She's a kid after all." Conan said. _Besides, if she turned herself into a kid, she would be unsteady. Going through the transformation is one of the most painful thing I've ever felt. She should be too weak to even run._ He thought.

"I'll let them know to find a little girl then. Make up some kind of connection to Sherry." Akai said, sighing. _Another lie._

"Alright. I'll call you later. I have to check on someone!"

Conan said as he ran back to the agency. It was a long run. But he hurried. He was worried, worried for Ran. And he couldn't believe it but he was worried for Kogoro too. _Ran I'm coming..._ He dialed Heiji's number. Heiji didn't answer. This has gotten the detective more worried. But he decided to keep up his good spirits. To think that it was only coincidence that Heiji wasn't answering. There was nothing wrong. There was nothing wrong. Ran will be alright. Ran will be alright. It felt like he was lying to himself.

XXXXX

"Ran!" he shouted as soon as he arrived at the agency.

Lights were off. And no one was answering him.

"Ran! Hattori! Ojii-san!" he called again as he pushed the door open. Only to find Kogoro sleeping. He was drunk again. "Eh?"

Then he felt someone grab him, a hand covering his mouth.

"Shh!" said the voice behind him. When that person felt that Conan did not struggle, he let him go. " _Baka (_ Idiot)! Don't wake them up." Heiji shouted as a whisper.

"Hattori?" Conan's eyes blinked in wonder. "Why weren't you answering?"

"My phone's batteries went out. I went back to your place to charge it. Ran-san and Mouri-kun are both fine since you left."

"Is that so?" Conan couldn't believe it. He was wrong? He deduced wrong? Wasn't Sherry after him? or maybe it was really Akemi and Akai? Heiji smirked, noticing that look on Conan's face when he seemed to have reached a dead end.

"Hey Kudo, am I missing something?"

"I thought Sherry was coming here."

"Why would you be thinking that?" Then Heiji remembered how serious Conan was back at the restaurant. "Hey don't tell me she was the one you're worried of that's why you were making that face!"

"What are you blabbing about? Of course not!" _That was a quick response of denial He will definitely figure that one out!_ He would internally slap himself for it.

"Shh!" Heiji teased as he led Conan out of the agency.

XXXXX

Heiji bid goodbye to Conan before he entered Kudo's house to sleep. Tomorrow he'd be returning to Osaka with Kazuha (who already went home earlier). Everyone was sleeping in peace. But not the FBI. Not Akemi. Not Akai. And especially NOT Conan. Sherry was disturbing him.

 _Why couldn't I read her fully? Her move? What was it? I was so sure I got it right._

Conan stared outside. It was a rainy night. He sighed and tried to close his eyes. _I will figure you out eventually._ He thought to himself. _One truth prevails._

XXXXX

At the same night, there was a small silhouette figure walking around at the rainy night. People with umbrellas passing by the small figure as if it wasn't there. The figure was shaking as if feeling cold. Until it fell on the sidewalk. The figure did not move as it landed flat on the ground.

XXXXX

How'd you guys like it? If you have any questions, you know what to do!

Summary of Conan's deduction: Sherry shrunk herself somehow and in the process she got away from where she was tied. She ripped her own clothes were there were 'back up' clothes for her to wear once she's turned into a kid. So far she's missing.

Thank you for reading!

Oh and please vote at the poll on my profile! Let me know who you want to ship :)


	11. Chapter 11: The New Student

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE NEW STUDENT

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms I might have or will or already inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

Me: And thank you so much for all those readers! It meant a lot to me and so I will write this new chapter! Also, thank you for the latest review! It counts! :) Please enjoy!

XXXXX

Three days had passed and the boy has gone paranoid. There were no signs of Sherry's existence after her escape. The FBI had no lead on her nor did Rena send them anything new from the organization. Conan couldn't figure out if Sherry worked on her own or she's with the Black Organization when she decided to just disappear after getting caught. But another thing that bothered Conan was; _Why did she let herself be taken_ Or at least that's what he thinks.

She took a drug of her own in advanced. She's prepared clothes for her escape, which could only mean she's planned it or knew something like this would happen. Another question that bothered Conan was; _Who was she really after? Me, Akai or Akemi?_

The boy stared outside the window, even if he was three seats away from it. He couldn't stop thinking. Worrying. Figuring out why he was wrong. Or was he?

He was in school. Teitan Elementary School. The teacher was haven't arrived yet.

"Hey Conan-kun!" Ayumi called but Conan was too occupied with his thoughts. "Conan-kun!"

"Eh?" Conan's train of thought suddenly crashed. He turned to Ayumi who was looking very worried of him. She reminded him of Ran.

" _Do shimashita ka_ (What's wrong) Conan-kun?"

" _Nani mo_ (Nothing)." he shook his head and formed a smile to assure her. But Ayumi saw her deep he was in thought. She didn't buy it.

"You've been like that for three days now. What happened?"

"It's nothing really." he pushed, even if he knows Ayumi wouldn't buy it.

"Conan-kun is always thinking like an adult. You're only a first grader! At least enjoy it while you're young!" she exclaimed. _You don't have to tell me that. I'm bothered by it a lot._

It was then that the teacher entered. Sumiko Kobayashi. She's wearing her usual school jersey attire as she entered. She wore a brooch that keeps her blue hair in line. When Conan saw her enter, he leaned back in his chair and groaned silently. _Here comes another day of torture. I'm not sure if I can compare it but I think physical torture will not match the fact that I have to go through first grade again!_

What Conan didn't notice was that there was someone who entered after Kobayashi.

Ayumi saw the girl who was following Kobayashi. She shook Conan by his shoulder, again disrupting his thoughts. Conan tried to keep his irritated stare from her.

"What is it now, Ayumi-chan?" he said, his eyes locked on hers.

" _Mite mite_ (Look look)! A new student! And it looks like she's a foreigner too." Ayumi said, pointing at the new student who had just entered.

Conan's eyes widened at the sight of her. That little girl with wavy short auburn hair and icy blue eyes. _I- It's her!_ His mind was battling his body. He didn't know what move to make. She's here with him in school! Did she follow him here too? Or probably she's here to gather more info about him?

" _Ohayo minna_ (Good morning everyone)!" greeted Kobayashi.

" _Ohayo sensei!"_ the students greeted back. They seem rather gloomy than Kobayashi.

"We have a new student today! Please treat welcome her, alright?"

" _Hai!_ " the class said in unison. Kobayashi gestured for the little girl to step in front and introduce herself.

"Tell them your name." Kobayashi said.

"Haibara Ai." she said simply. Her voice was cold. Conan knew it was Sherry. _So she won't be putting on that cute act after all._

"Alright Haibara-san, you can sit next to Conan-kun over there." _Sit next to me?! Of all empty chairs!_

"Conan-kun be nice to the new student!" Ayumi said as Haibara walked towards her chair, giving Conan a grin before sitting down. _What are you planning?_ He wondered.

" _H- Hai."_ He complied. But he had no intention of following it if... _If she plays nice today. I'll let it slip._

XXXXX

As soon as the bell rang, classes were over, everyone was dismissed. Conan turned to the girl beside him but she was gone. _Just like that?! Where could she be?!_ He turned to the door where he saw a glimpse of her auburn hair. _She's walked away?!_ He ran after her in a rush, forgetting about the Detective Boys.

"Conan-kun wait up!" yelled Ayumi but Conan was again too occupied with his thoughts.

"Hey Conan! Where are you going?!" Genta yelled.

"Does he have a curfew or something?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Who knows? It felt like Conan is here but at the same time he's not." muttered the worried Ayumi.

XXXXX

" _Migi ga teshi_ (Stop right there)!" He yelled. The two were outside Teitan's vicinity and is now walking down the street.

"If you're gonna say something, go ahead and talk. I have to go home early." said the little girl who kept on walking, her eyes didn't even met his gaze.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked as he walked after her.

"School. It's my first day." Conan couldn't figure if she was being sarcastic or if she was telling the truth. Her tone was monotonous. He pulled her by the shoulder and pushed her to the wall.

"Oi I know that you're not here for school! What do you want?!" he yelled. But the girl wasn't fazed at his glare or his telling.

"If you know I'm not here for school, then why do you ask?" she said, keeping her poker face on. Her tone the same.

"Stop playing games!"

"I didn't know we were playing one. Is this twenty questions?"

 _What's wrong with her? Why won't she answer me?_ Conan was really bothered. He couldn't read Haibara's moves, her plans and now even her words. She was a complicated puzzle, a mystery he couldn't figure out. _Chikusho (_ Darn it)! _I feel inferior against her...!_

"Is that you, Conan-kun?" _Of all people to see this!_ Conan immediately releases Haibara. Kobayashi expressed the expression of disbelief, wondering what Conan was doing to the new student. "What are you doing?"

"I-" Conan tried to explain but Haibara cuts him off.

"Conan-kun was just checking if I'm alright." she lied. She grabbed Conan's hand and held on it. It felt warm, thought Conan. "Some kids were bullying me because I was different. But Conan-kun protected me." She showed her childish manner. _Oi, oi. I need lessons from her._ But then he thought of slapping himself. _What was that about?_

 _"_ _Sou ka_ (I see)." Kobayashi said, believing her lie. _She was a good actress. I bet Vermouth's behind it._ Conan thought. "Well Conan-kun, thank you for taking care of her on her first day." Kobayashi smiled at him and all Conan could do was smile back. "Well, take care you two."

" _Hai."_ They said in unison.

"And Conan-kun, I hope you don't mind accompanying her to her home for today." requested the their teacher.

XXXXX

Conan followed Haibara. The two were quiet after speaking with Kobayashi. It was until Conan couldn't take the silence anyway.

"Why did you cover up for me?" he asked.

"I didn't do it for you." she said simply.

"Then why lie?" _I'm gonna get to you eventually. Short conversations are just the beginning._

 _"_ I still have to study you." _Well that's straightforward._ He said mentally but then... _Did she just answer me truthfully?_

"Study me?!"

" _A mite_ (Oh look) we're here." Haibara stopped in front of a mansion. Then she faced Conan who was behind her with a shocked face. She grinned. "You can try figuring out what I meant when you go home, _tantei-san."_

"Stop screwing with me you-!" Conan couldn't believe it himself but he recognized how the place was so familiar. That mansion was so familiar. _Oi, oi! Isn't this my house?!_ "Where do you live exactly?"

"Here." she kept standing in front of Kudo's mansion.

"What are you talking about?! That's my house!" _I blew it! But who cares? I know she already knows a lot about me anyway! So why do I have to play safe?_

 _"_ _Ie_ (Nope). That's Kudo Shinichi's house." _Is she playing with me? She already knows my secret!_

"I'm over this. I'm going home." he said, waving away at her as he turned his back on her.

"Don't you want to know what I did to the person who was inside Kudo's house? She had a soft, long dark brown hair. Kudo's got taste." _Ran!_

Conan knew he was falling for whatever Sherry had in mind. But this was Ran she's talking about. He turned to Haibara with a glare. Haibara only grinned at him and ran. Conan ran after her and the two ended up at Agasa's house. Haibara stopped at the front door and waited for Conan.

"Leave Ran alone!" Conan yelled, preparing his stun gun, pointing it at her when suddenly the door opened.

"Huh? Shinichi?" he said in wonder as he stared at little Shinichi pointing his stun gun at the little girl.

"Hakase, back off! She's dangerous!" Conan warned.

" _Chottomattekudasai_ (Wait up) Shinichi!" Agasa said, pulling the girl behind him. "What did she do wrong?"

"Hakase! She's one of them!" Conan shouted.

"I know."

"That's why you-!" _Wait, did Hakase just said he knows?_ "You do? Then why are you defending her?!"

"Ai-kun lives with me. She's been quite helpful around." said Agasa.

"Eh?!"

XXXXX

I think it's gone too long. So I'll stop here.

Hey guys, about the age and grade thing. Shinichi is 22 years old now in this story. And with the pill, he's supposed to be 10 years younger which means he's 12. But he would look like he'd age much or something so I decided to put up a change on the pill's effects, making hi 8 years old. So the pill's effects made him 14 years younger instead of 10.

22 (present) - 10 (original pill effect) = 12

22 (present) -14 (new pill effect) = 8

So how was it? Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

And don't forget to check the poll guys! Please vote. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Truth Be Told

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER TWELVE: TRUTH BE TOLD

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the chapter.

Thank you so much for all the readers! The views have increased over time and again, that means a lot to me! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

XXXXX

"Eh?!" Conan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sherry, That woman from the organization. She lives with Agasa?!

"Why won't you come inside and I'll explain." offered the professor. Conan accepted but his gaze wouldn't let go of Haibara. _She can't be here just suddenly living with the professor... she's up to something._

As soon as he's entered Agasa's house, he sat at the couch in the living room. Agasa sat beside him and told Haibara to get them some tea. Haibara left and when she came back, she had a tray with her and placed it on the table.

"No thank you! I don't want to die early." the boy exclaimed. Haibara leaned closer to his face with an amused grin.

"What's the matter, _tantei-san_ , afraid I put poison in it?" she whispered.

"Come on Shinichi, I just bought this tea at Beika Supermarket." Agasa said as he reached for a cup and took a sip.

"Hakase don't!" Conan pushed the girl in front of him away. He watched the professor emptied his cup. "Hakase?" he was waiting for any response from the poison. Agasa saw Conan's worried stare.

"Shinichi, I think it's time we clarify things." he said and placed the cup back at the tray.

"You didn't think I'd poison him, did you?" Haibara teased.

"You could've put poison in my drink alone." he reasoned, looking at his tea. Haibara rolled her eyes and took it. Taking a sip. _What the-?!_

"I took a sip, does that satisfy you?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Conan couldn't put the words together. Sherry. The woman he seemed to fear for the past few days, inside Agasa's house, living with him. And now she even made tea! _What's her deal? What is she up to?!_

"Shinichi, please listen." Agasa said loudly, catching Conan's attention. "Ai-kun isn't all that bad."

"Hakase, she created that drug that did this to me! And she works for them!"

"She ran away from them."

"Ran away?" _Is that why she wanted to get caught on purpose? To escape the organization? No, it can't be that simple._ He thought.

"I found Ai-kun unconscious in front of your house. She was pale and hungry, so I took her in." explained the professor.

"She could be just acting!"

"I know Akai-san told you about me. And you know well enough that I don't want to stay in the organization any longer." Haibara said.

"I'm calling them right now! And you'll be rotting in a cage!" Conan said rashly. He's gone reckless. Haibara definitely got under his skin.

"If you tell them, Mouri-san will suffer the consequences."

"Darn you! If you hurt her-!"

"I won't if you keep this our little secret."

The two exchanged words, cursing and threatening each other. All Agasa could do was watch the two kids argue. It was an unusual sight but joining their argument or even try stopping them wouldn't do good.

"You can't hide forever. The FBI knows what Sherry looks like. They'll find you eventually." Conan said, convincing himself that he was confident.

"That's where you come in. I want you to protect me from them."

"How ironic for me to help the person who created that darned drug who shrunk me!"

"Exactly. Help me and I will give you the antidote."

Conan paused. Antidote. He was going to be cured. It's all he's ever wanted. But he couldn't put faith in her words, they were tempting, yes, but they could also be lies. Judging how she lied earlier from Kobayashi, she's quite an expert.

"Liar!" _What are you waiting for Kudo?! She's giving you the opportunity you've been waiting for all these years!_

"The antidote is real."

"I don't trust you!"

"Anything I could do to change that mind of yours, _tantei-san_?" she crossed her arms, looking at the deranged young detective.

"Why did you leave the organization? Why not tell Akai you're here? Why run away? Why-?"

"That's an awful lot of questions." she said. Conan thought that he didn't convince her much that he won't agree to her proposal until she answered all his questions but then... "But I will answer them to your satisfaction."

Conan couldn't say another word. He was wrong yet again. _I don't understand! Why can't I read her?! Why am I always wrong?!_

"'Why did you leave the organization?' What kind of question is that? Didn't you listen to Akai's story?" _And how did she know that Akai told me about it? Was she listening? Can't be. Akemi's been inside the room with her._ "Second, I don't want that cursed agent to know where I am just yet. He'd just beg for forgiveness again and it's really annoying." _What's wrong with that? Why not just forgive him if she's annoyed? Then again, what Akai did to her must've made a scar in her heart._ "I don't want the FBI or the organization to get their hands on me so I chose to stay here. In this form."

"You'll endanger the professor!"

"He wasn't part of the plan. I didn't even know about him until he picked me up from dirt." she explained. She didn't emphasize anything but Conan could sense that she's comparing Agasa from someone.

"You can't run away from any of them. They know what you look like."

"Like I said, you'll be here to protect me."

"I can't protect you alone, I need help! At least the FBI's help." _I can't go against both the organization AND the FBI. Give me a break, I'm not risking my life in the likes of you!_

"If they know about me, I'd be locked up again."

"I'll protect you." _In a way._ Conan tried to sound convincing but Haibara knows well that he doesn't give a care about her.

"Request rejected." she said. "My offer still stands, now are you accepting it or what?"

Conan couldn't decide. He was on the edge. He hated her for what she's done, she doesn't like her presence around. And he definitely doesn't want her anywhere near the people he cares about. Agasa for example. But the antidote... it was one thing he needed the most.

"I accept." he said with a weaker volume of his voice. It felt as if he was making a deal with the devil.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow after school." Haibara said and yawned after. "Go on, I need to rest." She walked towards the stairs to her room but then she turned to Conan again. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, Akai and Akemi for example, expect the worse to happen." And she was gone.

Agasa waited until Haibara was out of sight before walking towards Conan.

"Shinichi, please don't take Ai-kun seriously. She's only-"

"I don't know what kind of pill she made you drink Hakase but don't worry I'll free you from her." Conan said and walked towards the door to leave.

He didn't listen to what else Agasa had to say. He was just gone. Agasa watched him go.

"Ai-kun just wanted a home where she feels she's safe." he said weakly.

XXXXX

How is it so far? I hope it's getting interesting.

Oh and please vote for a shipping. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13: Meanie Haibara

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MEANIE HAIBARA

Note: Advanced apologies to the wrong Japanese terms there is. And for the OOC's.

Thank you all for the readers! It motivated me a lot! So here's the next chapter! And thank you for those who voted in the poll! I won't be closing it yet, so feel free to come by if you haven't voted yet!

XXXXX

It's been a day since Conan made a deal. Haibara noticed how a freckled boy was always staring up at her. At first she thought he was just curious and probably attracted because she was different. But she later confirmed that the boy had a crush on her. She smirked.

"Hey Edogawa-kun, want to eat lunch together?" She asked the young detective who was fixing his things.

"I'll eat lunch with the Detective Boys. If you want, you could join us."

"I'm not good eating with many people."

"Your problem."

"So how does it feel being me?" Conan raises a brow on her. _What is she up to? She knows it's a routine for me to eat with the Detective Boys._

"I'm NOT being you." Conan defended. "I'm just saying that being rude to you is the first step of getting back at you."

"Fine then. Enjoy your company with them. I'll see you later." She winked at him, making the freckled boy flinch. _Seriously, what's up with her?_

"Hey Conan-kun let's go!" Genta called. "I'm really hungry!"

"Haibara-san can join in too." said Ayumi.

"I don't think Edogawa-kun wants me around." Haibara said as she caught Conan's darted glare.

"Conan-kun, why not?" Ayumi asked.

"I just think she's not the type to socialize." Conan threw at her, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not the one pushing a person away." She threw back. Conan was annoyed. _Is she playing a childish banter on me?_

"Well I'm pushing a person who looks exactly like Gomera." _Let's see if she can understand a childish language then._

"You must have your eyes checked, Edogawa-kun. Gomera doesn't have beautiful eyes."

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi watched two exchanged insults. They looked like their playing with each other instead of arguing. Mitsuhiko felt jealous. Conan was always popular with girls. He caught Ayumi's heart and now even caught the new girl's. Ayumi on the other hand was curious what Conan must've felt for the new girl. Easily getting along with her. Genta was obviously hungry.

"Conan-kun! Haibara-san! Will you eat or what?!" Genta shouted. Calling their attention.

" _H- Hai._ " Conan said and glared at Haibara who winked at her. _That's the second time she winked at him. What is going on between them?_ Thought the freckled boy.

XXXXX

Another day passed since the deal. Haibara always stuck herself beside him, causing Ayumi to get jealous. Mitsuhiko gained his feelings for the girl, seeing her smile, her laugh, everything was perfect. The dream girl Mitsuhiko was after. But there was one thing standing in his way. Conan.

Classes were over and Haibara was pulling Conan closer to her as they walk out of the campus.

"Oi, oi. I agreed with you but I didn't say we will walk together!" Conan said, wanting to pull himself away from her reach.

"While holding hands?" she teased.

"We're kids. We're not supposed to act any weirder than this. Plus I think Ayumi is getting jealous of you. So stop it."

"Yoshida-san? She likes you, huh?"

"We're friends. And I tend to keep it that way."

"What's the harm when she gets jealous?" _Oi, oi, she's getting too much under my skin._

"I've been ignoring her feelings for me and when she sees me with you, that would look a little unfair, would it?"

"Would you rather justify what's unfair and what's not or would you rather give Yoshida-san false hope?"

" _Nani o itte iru_ (What are you saying)? I'm not giving her false hope!" _What does she want me to do? Tell the kid I don't like her and stay away? This woman really has no heart!_

"So you're considering her feelings?" _Is she making a point here?_

" _Ie, mochiron arimasen_ (No, of course not)!" Conan pulled away from her and yelled. _Whatever she's making me do, I won't fall for it._

" _Rikai_ (Understood)." She grinned. _What was that about?_ It was then that Conan realized a soft sob from behind. Ayumi was listening and definitely she heard everything. _Darn that Haibara! She ruined everything!_

"What's your problem?!" Conan yelled in frustration. "She's just a child!"

"She's too young to have feelings for someone. She'll get over it within the week."

"At least she has feelings! Unlike you, you obviously have none!" Conan yelled before running after Ayumi. What the little detective didn't know was that his words sunk deep in the young scientist's heart as she stood there, frozen. Her head looking down as tears fall from her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that, Kudo-kun." she muttered as she wiped the tears from her face and walked away. A taller figure following her as she does.

XXXXX

"Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan _shite kudasai matte_ (please wait)!" Conan shouted as he ran after little Ayumi.

The two ended up running in a random street, into an alley where Ayumi was cornered by the little detective. She was sobbing, tears fall fresh from her eyes. Conan was worried about her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and surely he didn't want her to think he was going to return her feelings. Conan already have enough guilt making Ran wait. And now Ayumi?

"Ayumi-chan, let me explain!"

"Conan-kun _wa bakadesu_ (is an idiot)!" She girl yelled as she clutched her heart. "Ayumi-chan doesn't care if Conan-kun doesn't return her feelings. But Ayumi-chan doesn't like lying!"

"Ayumi..." Conan was out of words. For a seven year old girl, she's actually more understanding about these kind of things. And it surprised the young detective.

"Ai-chan told me she'll pry you for what you truly feel. She said she doesn't want me to get hurt." she explained. _What are you talking about? She just hurt you!_ "I understand what she did and Ayumi-chan is happy that at least I finally know what Conan-kun feels."

Conan froze. He understood what Ayumi was finally saying. What Haibara was pointing out earlier. He was flushed with guilt.

"I've always wondered what Conan-kun has bottled up inside. Ayumi-chan always tried to help but Conan-kun always keep it to himself." she continued and all Conan did was listen. "Ayumi-chan is actually happy to have met Ai-chan. She can see through Conan-kun'. She can also understand Conan-kun so that made Ayumi-chan happy."

 _Haibara can... see through me?_ He thought.

"Ayumi-chan have always tried to understand what Conan-kun is thinking and feeling, but I never do. So please Conan-kun, don't be mad at Ai-chan for what she did. She means no harm. Ayumi-chan is not hurt. Ayumi-chan is relieved!" she said as she felt her heartbeat calm down.

"But Ayumi, you ran and you cried, I thought that..." Conan trails off. He didn't want to say 'I thought that I hurt you'.

"Ayumi-chan didn't want Conan-kun to see me cry. But I was really happy when I found out what you really feel." she smiled, completely wiping her tears away. _Thank you for understanding... Ayumi._

XXXXX

While walking home, Haibara was too occupied with painful memories. She walked with her head down, thinking. She was confused. Confused of what she was. The organization turned her into a monster and she became one, she treated Akemi and the rest as enemies but at the same time she's helping them. _How ironic it was for me then..._ She thought.

She reached for her aching heart, harsh words replaying in her mind. _If I don't feel anything... why is it that every time I think about it hurts like a million needles stuck in my heart, thrusting back and forth with no end?_ Just even questioning it made it worse.

The little girl snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was walking down the road where a truck was about to hit her. Fortunately for her, a figure came to her rescue, saving her from harm's way. The girl opened her eyes and saw her freckled hero.

"Haibara-san, _daijobudesuke_ (are you okay)?" asked her freckled hero. His arms around her were warm. She felt safe. And she's never felt safe since she had the right mind to know she's born and is working for the organization. She felt weak. She wanted to just lie in his protective arms for a while longer.

"Tsuburaya-kun, right?" she said weakly, as she was still in shock. The boy smiled in glee. _She knows my name!_

" _Hai._ " he nodded.

" _Arigatou._ " said the girl before fainting in his arms. Mitsuhiko caught her before she could fall. She rested in his arms and he wrapped his arms further around her. _Why is she so cold?_ He wondered.

XXXXX

Conan ran directly to Agasa's house. _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like this? I don't understand! If she's the bad guy then why do good things?!_ Conan was confused. When he met Sherry, he would feel a sinister aura, a presence that made him tremble. But now that he's with her, he felt nothing. It was as if she's only a normal girl.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hakase! Hakase open up!" He shouted.

Agasa opened the door, surprised to see him.

"Shinichi, what are you doing here?"

Conan didn't answer. He simply went inside the house and searched for the young girl with auburn hair.

"Where is she? Where is she, Hakase?!" Agasa didn't understand his sudden attitude but he tried to consider it as a beginning of acceptance.

"She's resting upstairs. Mitsuhiko-kun brought her here a little while earlier."

"Mitsuhiko did?"

" _Un_ (Yeah). He said she suddenly fainted when she almost got hit by a truck."

"How is she now?" Conan's sudden worry confused Agasa. Earlier it seemed that he was angry at her but now he sounded concerned.

"Sleeping. Mitsuhiko-kun said she was freezing when he carried her here. So I tucked her in a warm thick blanket. She doesn't look well. Did you do something to her?"

"Well.. I might've said something I shouldn't have. I wanted to take it back." Conan didn't want to say it. But he felt that there was still a small light inside Haibara's heart. Small good deeds was a sign of it.

"You can see her tomorrow at school. I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

" _Hai._ Good night, Hakase."

XXXXX

When Conan got home at the agency, he dialed Akai.

"Akai, we need to talk."

"What is it about?"

"It's about Sherry. I found her but she doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"Why not? Aren't you the great detective?"

"I am. And I think I can pull out the darkness inside her."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier she did something good and later she fainted. Somehow, I think I figured out why she's what she is. I'll tell you as soon as I've confirmed it. For now, cancel all the search for Sherry and Haibara. I've got it handled."

"Alright, _boya_ (boy). I trust your judgment."

XXXXX

Hope you enjoyed!

Hey guys I'll be taking a break from posting. I noticed how everyone else was posting every week. If I post everyday, the story might end earlier than expected. Well, not like I already know the ending, I just go with the flow. I'll be back soon for Chapter 14!

If you guys want to know when the next chapter will be released, just check on my profile for the release date. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Hakase!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms in the story. and for the OOC's.

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKASE**

I have returned! Here's a little sneak peak to what's going to happen for next week's official update.

Thank you for all those who followed and favorited the story. Hope you enjoy this until the end :)

Enjoy! :D

XXXXX

Conan waited for Haibara to show up in class. And she didn't. The young detective was confused. So confused that he hated what was going on. He always knew how to solve a problem, he could always figure it out. But right now, Sherry is a puzzle bothering his peace of mind.

"Mitsuhiko." Ayumi called the freckled boy. "Hey Mitsuhiko!" she shook him by the shoulder. Conan noticed how much Mitsuhiko has been spacing out the whole day and remembered that he brought Haibara home the other day. _That has got something to do with his odd behavior today. I hope that Haibara-san didn't do anything that makes her child self out of character._ Thought the detective boy.

"Oh _gomen_ (sorry) Ayumi-chan. _Do shimashita ka_ (What's wrong)?" Mitsuhiko fixated his eyes on Ayumi to show her he was listening.

"I'm worried for Ai-chan. I heard that she almost had an accident. Is she alright?"

" _E to, un_ (Uh, yeah)."

"We should stop by at Hakase's." she suggested.

"Yeah. I heard Hakase has a new game!" exclaimed Genta. _Oi, oi, weren't you listening to them?_ Conan wanted to roll his eyes on Genta.

"Genta-kun is so insensitive! We're going there to visit Ai-chan!" _You made Ayumi mad and that's never a good thing._

"Of course I'm worried too. We're all going to Hakase's and Haibara-san lives there too. What's the difference?"

"You're there for the game." Mitsuhiko said and the two scowled at Genta.

"I give up! I give up!" _Seriously Genta, at least pretend that you care. For Ayumi's sake._

"Conan-kun is coming too, right?" Ayumi turned to the young detective.

" _Hai_."

XXXXX

And so the kids walked to Agasa's house as soon as the bell rang. They knocked on the door but no one responded.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Maybe you're not knocking hard enough." said Genta.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He knocked harder but no one still responded.

"Maybe Hakase's not home." Conan told them. The three kids were gathered in front of the door, knocking at the same time as Conan stood behind them.

"But if Ai-chan is sick, she should be here."

"She could be sleeping. Maybe we shouldn't disturb her." Mitsuhiko sounded worried, hoping they didn't bother Haibara's sleep, if she were.

"But what about the game?" Genta said without even thinking the words he just said.

"Hakase's not here. So maybe we should come back another time." Conan said without interest and turned around to walk home. "Come on." The three kids exchanged looks and followed his lead. It was then that they heard the door creaked open and they all stopped following Conan.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi called and Conan turned to see the opened door.

"Was the door open all along?" Conan muttered.

"Haibara-san opened the door for us." said Mitsuhiko and entered the house. Conan shrugged and followed. He didn't want to leave the kids in the hands of Sherry. Even if she showed that she's done good deeds to them.

"Haibara.." Conan wanted to say something while the kids were in the living room.

" _Shitte iru_ (I know)." she said and walked towards the children but Conan held her back.

"You do?" _How could she know? Was Ayumi right about Haibara being able to read me? I'm predictable to her?_

" _Un_ (Yeah). So let's tell the kids together." she said and pulled her hand away.

"Tell the kids? What are you thinking?" He mumbled.

"Ai-chan, how are you feeling? You didn't go to school today." Ayumi said with a worred look.

" _Gomennasai_ (I'm sorry) Yoshida-san, I got caught up with a big plan for Hakase." Haibara replied with a grin.

"Speaking of Hakase, where is he?" said Genta. _Oi, oi, you're still going for the game?_

"I told him to buy stuff that doesn't exist." Haibara said and went to the kitchen.

"Haibara-san, you're so mean!" _Genta, get over it._

"I needed him to go away while I prepare a small party for him." Haibara said and took a small piece of paper that was pasted on the fridge. Conan was surprised. _Small party?_ The more he's with Haibara, the more he gets confused of her instead of getting to know her. "It's Hakase's birthday."

"EH?!" the kids were all shocked, including little tantei-san. Haibara walked back towards them, giving Conan the paper. It was his handwriting when he was still Shinichi. 'Hakase, Happy Birthday! I don't have a present yet, so I sent you a note. :)' Conan read the note in surprise. _Hakase kept my note? I remember not being able to give him an actual present after giving him this._

"H- Hakase's birthday?" Conan said in disbelief. "T- That's today?" Haibara nodded.

" _Tondemonai_ (No way)! How could we forget Hakase's birthday?" Ayumi sounded disappointed in herself.

"W- We should start setting up then." Mitsuhiko said, crashing his fist in his palm. "Where do we get the materials?"

"Haibara-san, you've been here all day and this place isn't even set up yet." Genta said the obvious. The rest looked around the house and found no decorations of some sort.

"I still had to prepare the decorations without being seen, Kojima-kun." Haibara told him coldly. Her icy blue eyes staring him down, giving him shivers.

" _So- Sou ka_ (I- I see)." he scratched the back of his head in understanding.

"Let's get started then." Mitsuhiko said with passion. "Haibara-san, where are the decorations?"

"Upstairs in my room." she replied to him with a warm smile. Genta could finally breathe when Haibara's glare went away. "I'll show you."

"Haibara, would it be alright if we call more people?" Conan suggested, but his voice was rather weak, making it like a mumble. But Haibara heard it.

"Sure. After all, I don't know who else Hakase wanted to invite. I'm sure you know him better than I do." What Haibara told Conan, was just between them. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi didn't understand what she meant, but they knew there was something between them.

"R- Right. Well, I'll be back!" Conan said in a hurry and left.

XXXXX

Conan walked to the agency, thinking. _That evil Haibara made me worry! I thought for sure she was going to tell the Detective Boys about our secret. She got me real good back there._

FLASHBACK

" _Haibara.." Conan wanted to say something while the kids were in the living room._

 _"Shitte iru (_ I know _)." she said and walked towards the children but Conan held her back._

 _"You do?"_

 _"Un (_ Yeah _). So let's tell the kids together." she said and pulled her hand away._

END

 _'I know'. Tsk! I hate you for making my heart jump like that! But then... there's two possibilities. Either you really know what I was gonna say or you assumed._ The boy massages his temple. _Darn that Haibara, always giving me the headaches._ When he got to the agency, he hurried upstairs.

"Ran-neechan, _Tadaima_ (I'm home)!" he said but there was no one around. "Ran-neechan?"

He went upstairs to his room and saw Ran doing her homework. He sighed in his inmost thoughts. _Oi Ran, don't scare me like that._

"Oh Conan-kun, _okaerinasai_ (welcome back)." she greeted him with a smile.

"Ran-neechan, did you know that it's Hakase's birthday today?" he said as he approached her.

"Eh? _Hontoni_ (Really)?" _I guess even Ran forgot about it._

" _Un_ (Yeah). Haibara and the others are preparing for a celebration." Conan was still working on constructing the words to invite Ran. But he didn't have to.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's call everyone!"

XXXXX

At Agasa's house, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara and Genta were busy setting everything up. Or well, it was what everyone thought until Haibara caught Genta eating the food she made for Agasa.

"H- Haibara-san..." Genta trembled inside and out with Haibara's deadly glare. " _G- Gomen_ (S- Sorry)."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko gave each other the look saying 'You're at it again, Genta'. So Mitsuhiko ran to his rescue and went in between Genta and Haibara before Haibara does anything out of the blue.

"Hey Genta, you should be the lookout. Just in case Hakase comes back earlier than expected." Mitsuhiko said as he pushed Genta away from the kitchen. " _Isoide, isoide_ (hurry up, hurry up)!"

Ayumi watched Mitsuhiko push Genta out of harm's way and made Ayumi wonder. _Ai-chan looks really scary when angry, but deep inside Ayumi-chan knows Ai-chan is a good person. I can see it when she smiles. But.. but why does she push everyone away?_

XXXXX

Ran and the others finally arrived to help. When they were done, Haibara called Agasa to ask where he was. Haibara restrained herself from laughing when Agasa told her he was still looking for the items that Haibara wanted him to buy. She told him to go home and there it was.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKASE!

He was cut speechless. He couldn't believe it in his own eyes. His birthday was celebrated. His house was decorated too. Everyone was there. Everyone was happy to see him, celebrating his birthday.

"I- I don't know what to say." he said with a beam on his face. " _A- Arigato minna_ (T- Thank you everyone)!"

"So Hakase, how old are you?" Sonoko asked. _Oi, oi, isn't that a rude thing to ask?_

"S- Sonoko!"

"Hakase, we made you a cake!" Ayumi said in delight.

"You did?" Agasa sounded really surprised. The Detective Boys never made him anything before, this is the first time.

"Haibara-san helped us." Mitsuhiko added. The professor's smile widened even more. It made sense now. Haibara set him up.

"Agasa-hakase, do you want to eat first or open the presents first?" said Masumi.

"Presents?" Another addition to the surprise for the professor.

"Everyone had to do a quick run for the gift." Ran explained. "All of us managed to get something." Agasa couldn't help but leave tears of joy in his eyes. It was the best birthday he's ever had.

"H- Hakase, w- why are you crying?" Genta asked.

" _Arigatogozaimashita, minna_ (Thank you very much, everyone!)" Agasa said as he lowered his head in front of everyone. Tears falling in joy. Everyone felt how happy he was. Everyone just stood there, waiting for the professor to say something else, except the small auburn girl who walked towards him, she held a small box wrapped in a blue gift wrap with balloons all over it,

"Hakase, happy birthday." she said. The professor gazed at the grinning little girl.

"Ai-kun, _arigato_ (thank you)!" he took the gift from her hand and gave her a fatherly hug. Haibara felt warm. Again, she felt safe. Her heart raced in a good way. Joy. Excitement. But it all changed seconds after he let her go. Her heart ached.

"Let's eat while opening the presents!" Agasa told everyone.

Everyone was happy. They all started eating, chatting, looking at Agasa's gifts. It was a memorable night. Agasa was at the kitchen, preparing food for himself when Conan approached him.

"Hakase, I uh.. I'm sorry for not giving you the present I mentioned back when I gave you this note." He said and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. Agasa took the paper from his hand and smiled at him.

"You know, Shinichi, I don't hold a grudge for not receiving anything from you." he said. "I'm actually happy that at least you remembered my birthday."' _Hakase..._

" _Sodesu ka_ (is that so)? Well then," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to the professor. "here. It's for you."

Agasa took it curiously and when he opened it, he couldn't help but smile even more.

"Shinichi- I can't-"

"it's for the years that I've missed your birthday."

It was a chip with a letter attached to it. Agasa was invited to a gaming company when they saw his work.

" _Arigato._ " he said and hugged the boy.

"Oh Hakase, I'm just curious. What did Haibara give you?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I saw a note telling me not to open it until a month has passed." Agasa said, remembering that he saw a small note in Haibara's present.

"Speaking of her, I haven't seen Haibara since that little stunt she pulled off. Where is she?"

"Probably in her room. I guess she's not used to having such people around. Or she knows you invited someone she doesn't want to see."

"Hakase, you know?"

"Ai-kun told me everything." _Sherry did? She told Hakase but not me? What is she thinking? And what's in that box?_

XXXXX

Conan joined everyone else at the party and walked towards Subaru Okiya (Akai Shuichi in disguise). Akemi was with him, but also in disguise.

"She looked happy." Akemi said. Conan and Akai couldn't say if she was happy or not.

"Where did she go anyway?" Subaru asked.

"Hiding. I don't want to disturb her." Conan wanted to check on her, but a part of him was telling him not to.

XXXXX

Inside Haibara's room, she was biting down on a cloth real hard as she clutched her heart. She was literally rolling left and right on the floor as she released muffled screams. Her heart was aching real bad. Her head throbbed real hard, like a hundred horses running around on the inside of her head. Tears fell from her eyes as the agonizing pain continued, it didn't seem to end.

XXXXX

Well, sorry if I was long gone. Hope this made up for it.


	15. Chapter 15: The Organization's Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Thank you very much for the review!

 **CoAiForever:** I'm sorry but I already took the poll down. But thanks for sharing me your thoughts. I'm glad to hear from you. And thank you for liking the story. I hope this one doesn't disappoint you :)

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

And if you are wondering why I uploaded the next chapter earlier than next week. It's because I will be busy next week. With New Year coming and everying. I don't want to miss a post so I decided to upload earlier than what it should be. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE ORGANIZATION'S MOVE**

XXXXX

(Let's take a peek what the organization is up to while Sherry is playing as Haibara.)

"Vermouth, did you find her?" asked Gin.

" _Ie_ (no). She's not anywhere and not even the FBI knows where she is. They called off the search a few days ago.'

"If they called off the search for her, then they already found her."

"You've got some serious confidence in you. What makes you say that?"

"The FBI had a good plan just to get her. They won't just let her loose."

"True. But where do you think she is?"

"If I know Sherry, I know she's looking for someone to take care of her."

"I'll go try pick a tab on Silver Bullet. He obviously know." Vermouth pulled her phone out but Gin held her hand. " _Sorehanandesuka_ (what is it)?"

"I want to find Sherry myself."

"The boss wants her within the week. He wants her head served in a platter."

"Stop making things up. I know he wants her alive. After all... she's still on our leash." he smirked. "She's not the only one who can create a deadly poison." Vermouth's interest was piqued. She puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Well, well. I'm listening."

"Good. I have a job for you."

XXXXX

The following day, Haibara woke up in her bed. Her breathing has calmed, but she felt her whole body was sore. She didn't move from where she lay for a while. She just stared at her room filled with books and scattered pieces of paper from the decorations. Art works, pencils and scissors. She remembered she set up a birthday celebration for the professor. _I must've fainted due to the pain last night._ She assumed.

She sat up and sighed. She turned to her bedside table to reach for her phone, only to find a folded note underneath the phone.

'Haibara,

You still owe me that talk. Don't go to school to pay me though, I'll go to you.

Just rest up. You made Hakase very happy so he decided not to disturb you.

Even Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta decided to give you the day for yourself.

I'll see you then.

Edogawa Conan.'

Haibara didn't notice that she smiled. Not because she's planning something against Conan, but because she thinks that Conan is finally accepting her. But with that brief smile comes another ache. A slight pain from her heart. _Edogawa-kun, I.. I don't think I have much time._

XXXXX

"I didn't see much of her last night." Akemi mumbled. She didn't look any better. Akai thought that bringing her with him to see her sister would at least help ease the pain. But last night just made it worse. Shiho disappeared right after greeting the professor and giving him his gift. Akemi showed signs that she lacked sleep. She stared emptily at space.

"She just needs time." Akai tried to comfort her. But he knew that there was something up with Shiho. He couldn't pinpoint whether she was hurting them on purpose by ignoring them and being nice to everyone else or she just doesn't know but plans on having a new life as Haibara Ai.

Akemi sobbed. She didn't know what else to do. The guilt of her failure to Shiho was eating her up.

"I'll go get something to eat." Akai offered since Akemi didn't want to move from where she sat. Akemi only nodded at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Akai hesitated to leave her behind, but nothing will happen as long as no one knows their location. As long as Shiho still protected them from the organization. Despite his hesitation to leave, he decided to go on with it. He'll be back as soon as he's finished.

 _Taking her to Agasa'a birthday was a mistake._ He thought.

He drove to a nearby store to buy some food. As soon as he got of his car, he felt that someone was following him but he acted natural to prevent that person from running away.

 _Who could it be?_ It wasn't that long that he felt the presence disappear. _Was that my imagination? No. I'm there was someone. He probably left. Or waiting for me to lower my guard._

When he was done, he went to his car and found someone standing in front of his car, her back turned. But she knew he was there, looking at her. _What could she be doing here in broad daylight?_

"State your business, Mizunashi Rena. Or should I say, Hondou Hidemi." Akai kept his cool, his hand inside his pocket while the other hand holds the plastic of grocery he bought. Rena turned to face him.

"We have a problem." she said. She didn't look worried, she just wore her serious face as she spoke to him. _Something's up._

"You know it's not safe that we talk out here in the open."

(In my version, Kir never 'killed' Akai because Akemi and Akai already escaped and stuff. Kir haven't met Rye. She just met Akai on one of her encounter with Conan. Which would probably best for a flashback.)

"I'm here on my own. I wanted to tell you this personally." With her serious tone, Akai gestured for her that they talk inside his car and threw the keys to her.

"Drive."

XXXXX

Conan hurried home, making an excuse to the Detective Boys that he was needed at the agency for a case. But he actually just wanted to talk to Haibara. He never even got the chance to give his apology to her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

No one opened the door. Conan remembered that Agasa went out to attend the interview regarding his position in the gaming company. Conan hurried to look for they key that surely Agasa left somewhere in his porch and when he found it under the welcome mat, he opened the door and went inside.

"Haibara!" he called. No one responded. "Haibara, it's Conan!"

He went upstairs to her room and knocked.

"Haibara, can I come in?" he knocked, again, there was no response. _Why does she have the habit of sending shivers down my spine? Every time she doesn't respond to me, it gives me this scary feeling that something happened to her._ He took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to open the door. It wasn't locked.

When he entered, he saw Haibara wrapped with the bed sheet. She was shaking terribly on the floor. The blanket and pillows were scattered around the floor.

"Oi, Haibara, _anata wa sokude nani o shite iru nodesu ka_ (what are you going there)?" he hurried to her side and unwrap the bed sheet off her face to see her sweating and pale.

"E.. Edo.. gawa-kun.." she managed to say.

"Oi don't even think about fainting on me. You owe me." Conan said, worried that she might lose consciousness before he could even have that talk.

" _Shitte iru_ (I know)." And again, she blacked out. This time, Conan doesn't plan on leaving her.

XXXXX

They were in an abandoned construction site at Beika where an unfinished building was. Akai crosses his arms as he turned to Rena.

"What's so important that you have to tell me personally?" he asked.

"The organization stopped their search for Sherry. But I believe they did that to limit people from knowing how they plan on finding her." Rena explained as she leaned on the wheel, her eyes locked on Akai.

"Gin is obviously a part of this small team looking for her."

"Vermouth too."

"Vermouth? Since when did that woman had an interest on Sherry?" Akai blinked. _Vermouth.. I know she has a different goal. She's always despised Shiho's existence._

"I heard that Gin wanted her to do something."

"What is it?" Akai's heart pounced. He had a guess what it was that Gin ordered Vermouth to do.

"To kill Akemi Miyano and turn it into an accident." And his nightmare started.

" _Nani_ (What)?!" It wasn't surprising really, but he couldn't resist from reacting. "Then get out! I have to protect her!"

"I can help."

"It'll blow your cover. Now go." Akai said, his hands almost wanting to push Rena off the drivers' seat. Rena raises both hands in surrender and went out of the car. Akai hurried and drove off to their apartment.

 _I can help too._ She thought with a sigh, not knowing that someone was looking at her from a distance. The person smirked and without warning runs the car towards Rena. She heard the tires screeching but by the moment she turned around it was too late. The car hits her directly, her bones in both legs cracking as it did. Her body and head slammed in the windshield, giving her a glimpse of the person inside the car. _Masaka! Masaka!_ (No way! No way!) _I was followed? Did they know that all this time I wasn't one of them?_

The person smirked at the bloodied and stunned face of the CIA agent.

The car reversed, going backwards as Rena's body fell on the ground. She could barely move. But she's got a good view of the car revving in front of her. The person wanted to drive on her! She'd be dead if it does happen! _Crap! I- I can't move! I have to warn Akai! I have to do something!_ She clenched her fists, feeling powerless against the situation.

XXXXX

Haibara opened her eyes and finds the young detective looking at her.

"It's rude to watch a girl sleep." She said. Conan knew immediately she was fine. He decided to get to the point, not wanting to waste more time.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're still under the organization, are you?" He was nervous she'd lie. After all, he couldn't read her. The girl sat up and listened intently.

"If you mean that I'm on their side, you're wrong. But if you mean I'm still under their control, then you're right." He sighed in big relief internally. _Good. She's telling the truth._

"You wanted my help, why?" That's the part that Conan couldn't understand. Of all people, why him?

"Well you're the great detective, Kudo Shinichi, are you not?" _I am, but.._

"I am. But what makes you think I'd help someone like you?"

"I don't. I just wanted to give it a try." she said and looked away. She didn't want to see his face, nor does she want him to see hers when she tells him. "After all, I'm dying." _Dying? What is she talking about?_

" _Doiu imidesu ka_ (what do you mean)?" He gripped her hand, making her turn to him again.

"Gin found out that I was plotting an escape plan. He dragged me to my knees and took me to the Boss." _The Boss.. Anokata._ "I was judged right there. No matter what I do, I always ended up in a terrible path. Gin held me down as the Boss watched him feed me a certain pill. Something they've developed for traitors. Or you could say especially meant for me." _Another drug?_

Conan couldn't speak. _Just what kind of hellish life did this girl had to go through?_ He thought.

"They said it's an unstable poison that relies on my heart." She said as she placed her other hand on her chest. Her heart. "I can't be happy. If I do, things go wrong for me." _So I was right. Something was stopping her from being happy. That's why every time I see her she had to suppress her emotions. Her happiness._

"That's why you push Akemi away." He finally understood.

"I don't want them to know. To hope. I'm not sure how long I have." She dropped her hand down the blanket and pulled the other from Conan's grip. _All she's allowed to feel is pain and sadness. That's just unfair. She's a human being! She's not just some slave for the organization..._

"Can't you make an antidote for yourself? You created an antidote for the Apotoxin." Conan wanted to point out that he knows that she can shrink herself and grow back. He saw it once at the convention.

"It'll take a lot of time. I still need to gather data. I don't even know what it is they forced into me, other than it's poison."

"Haibara. I promise that I will save you." Conan said with a serious look and determination on his face. Haibara didn't take him seriously. She didn't want to hope either.

"Keep your promise to yourself. I know you care because you want to return to your teenage self."

"You asked for my help, didn't you? And now that I understand what you're going through, I want to help." It's true that Conan wanted to be Shinichi again, but it's not his only inspiration now. He's seen enough of the organization's cruel acts. The first step of bringing them down is to show them that their reign of terror of Sherry's life is about to end.

"That was before the effects of the drug got worse. I thought I could use you to steal information for me. I know you have contacts everywhere, a spy in the organization even. But now it's too late." She looked down facing the plain white sheets when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's not too late as long as you live and breathe, Haibara." She couldn't help but look him in the eyes as he said those words. "And the promise I made, I intend to keep it. I won't stop until you're free from the organization's chains. Until you can live with Akemi and Hakase. Until you're happy."

XXXXX

Sorry if it was long. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16: Life On The Line

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms in the story. And for the OOC's.

Since it's New Year. Here's my New Year's gift to all of you guys. Advanced Happy New Year! Hope you guys enjoy!

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A LIFE ON THE LINE**

Akai was on a rush. He drove as fast as he could. _Akemi.. Akemi I'm coming! Please... please be alright._ He worried. Internally he's screaming already. But he held himself together until he arrived at their house. He opened a compartment open and there was a handgun there that he was hiding. He took it and ran to the front door with caution.

The door was half-opened, a sign that someone barged in. He looked around but didn't see any sign of struggle.

"Akemi!" he called as he opened the lights. He saw a letter on top of the kitchen counter. He hesitated to pick it up and see what it read. So he gathered the courage to do just that.

'Akai-san,

 _Hontoni gomennasai_ (I'm really sorry), but this is the only thing I could do for her.

I was offered to do one last mission for them. In exchange for Shiho's full freedom.

I know you wouldn't let me if I wait for you and tell you personally. So forgive me.

You might not consider my reason as a valid excuse for doing this, but I've seen enough.

I've seen how much in pain Shiho was through her eyes. And I can't stand it.

Being the person with a good life after breaking my promise. I want to redeem myself.

I might not deserve to ask you for any more favors, but if I don't come back,

please look after my sister in my place. If anything happens, she's going to shut herself out.

And I don't want her to suffer alone. Akai-san, please forgive my selfish act.

I love you and that will never change.

Akemi.'

 _Akemi... you could've waited for Kudo to fix everything. You could've waited a little longer._

Akai gripped tightly on the paper, crushing it with his fist. He was angry at himself for not saying anything, but also angry that Akemi had to decide things on her own, that she had to be selfless.

XXXXX

Akemi was sitting at the back of Gin's Porsche, they were waiting for Vermouth to arrive. Akemi was scared and Gin could see her face through the rear mirror. Gin smirked, planning to tease her a little when he heard an engine outside from Vermouth's motorcycle.

"At last." He said as Vermouth unmounted her bike and entered Gin's Porsche. "You took your time."

"I had to clean up the mess.." She shrugged and took her gloves off.

FLASHBACK:

 _Vermouth was inside a black car hiding in the side of the building, watching the traitors, Rye and Kir, exchange information about what they know. She waited until Kir went out of the car while Rye drove off. Vermouth could guess that Rye bought the lie. Vermouth and Gin gave fake information to Kir for her to pass it on to Akai._

 _(I'll show a flashback how they know Kir is a traitor.)_

 _As soon as Akai was gone, Vermouth had a smirk on her face. She hit the pedal and the car lounged at Kir who didn't even had a clue that a car was coming at her until she heard the tires screeching. Vermouth didn't even had second thoughts as the car hits the woman so hard that she slammed on the windshield. Vermouth smirked at Kir who saw her. She was amused seeing the traitor in pain._

 _But her job wasn't over. Kir was still alive. And she was sent to kill her._

 _She backed the car up and Kir's body fell off of the car._

 _"Forgive me, Kir. But I had to do this." Vermouth said as she stepped on the pedal again. But not to rundown on Kir but towards the wall._

 _Before the car collided with the wall, Vermouth took a jump out of the car and the car crashed. Vermouth then walked towards Kir with a smile on her face. Kir had a confused expression. Why didn't Vermouth kill her?_

 _"W...hy?" she forced to say._

 _"I need you alive, Kir. You have an important role to play." Vermouth said and groped for Kir's phone to call for an ambulance. "So rest up." Vermouth brought out a little folded paper from her leather jacket and placed it inside Kir's pocket._

END

"Fine. As long as Kir's gone, we have nothing to worry about." Gin said and turned the engine on.

"Ooh, so Akemi agreed to this." Vermouth said when she looked up at the rear mirror and saw Akemi's sad reflection.

"Just get on with it!" Akemi shouted.

"Eager to die?" Vermouth teased.

"Eager to finish the mission." Akemi wasn't affected. And Vermouth smirked, seeing Akemi try to toughen up. She slouched on her seat and wore her favorite shades.

"Well then Gin, go on with it."

XXXXX

Haibara was reading a fashion magazine at the couch while waiting for the professor to come back. Conan accompanied her. The silence around them had been there way too long. Conan's been stuck thinking about the antidote.

"Haibara." He started.

"Hmm?" Responded the girl who didn't stop reading, her face covered by the magazine. Conan didn't see her reaction.

"Haibara about that antidote for.. for the drug..." He sounded eager to have them if he were going to ask for it.

"I'll give it to you."

"Yeah, I-" _Eh?! She said what? Did I hear her right?_ "You will?"

" _Un_ (Yeah). Just not today." she flipped to the next page.

"When?"

"You'll figure it out soon, _tantei-san_." Conan pouted.

But then he had a thought. _She looked better now than before. I'm glad to see at least she's acting like herself now. That's a start to see that she's alright._ Another silence seized the moment until Conan's phone rang.

 _Akai?_

He answered the call, only to hear the voice of an upset man. _Something's not right._

"Yes?" Conan did his best not to sound suspicious. Haibara cannot know what Akai's about to say.

"Akemi's gone. She went with Gin to finish one last mission. I don't know what it is, I can't find her."

"Did you ask- her?" Conan couldn't bring himself to say 'Kir', 'Rena' or any name that points to her.

" _Ie_ (No). Rena's in the hospital right now. The organization tried to kill her."

 _WHAT?!_

"Alright. I'll be right there." He ended the call and glanced at Haibara who was still reading the magazine. But he knows that she heard what he was saying. If she could read him, then she has a clue that something bad just happened. "Haibara, I need to go."

"I know." she still acted cold. Like she wasn't affected.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

Conan rushed to the door and left. Haibara watched him leave from her peripheral vision, pretending she didn't care. But the moment the door slammed close she places the magazine down.

"I hope so."

XXXXX

"You want me to rob a bank?" Akemi said in surprise. Gin and Vermouth gave her a look of why-is-she-surprised?

"We needed more money for what we have in mind." said Gin.

"The organization already has a lot of money. And I can't rob this bank alone!"

"There will be several men waiting for you inside. All you have to do is lead them." answered Gin.

"If I do this..."

"You have our word." Gin took his gun and gave it to Akemi. Akemi stared at it for a while, contemplating what she was about to do before taking it

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." She left the car and entered the bank.

"That is, if she comes out alive." said Vermouth. She was too confident that Akemi will indeed die.

"We have to get rid of her once and for all." And Gin drove away.

(We all know what happens next.)

XXXXX

Akai and Conan arrived at the bank, only to find out that there's been gunshots inside. The two hurried together but the police blocked them from getting themselves involved.

"Let us through!" Akai demanded.

"We have a hostage situation inside." one of the cops said.

"Then is there a gunfire?" Akai distracted them as Conan snuck from below, going inside the bank.

" _Chotto shonen o machimasu_ (Hey wait, boy)!" shouted one of the police who saw him run inside.

But by the time Conan reached the door, it slammed open and everyone ran outside. All the hostages were screaming in panic. Conan was overwhelmed by the mass of people that didn't see him.

"Conan! At the back!" Akai called out to Conan and pointed at the running guys in masks from the back.

Akai ran after them. Conan was about to go too but as soon as every hostage got out of the bank, he noticed that there are two dead men inside the bank. There were no cops inside, no one who made the shot to protect the hostages. _So who did?_ There's only one possible person. _Akemi!_

Conan ran after Akai. The bank robbers were caught and arrested. But Akemi wasn't one of them. And the money they had were only the half of it.

"Where's the other half?" Akai asked one of them.

"Like we'd tell you!" Akai punched him. The guy couldn't fight back for he was in cuffs. Then the police pulled Akai away.

"You can ask him questions once he's in the precinct." said the cop. Akai pushed the cops away from him, desperate to get the answers he want. But Conan tugged on his shirt and he looked down on the boy.

"Akai-san, where would you usually meet after a heist?"

Akai stopped his tantrum and ran with Conan towards the docks.

XXXXX

"Is that it?" asked Gin, eyeing the briefcase.

"Why won't you find out yourself?!" Akemi threw the briefcase towards Gin, the money flying everywhere in front of him, blocking his view of Akemi who took her gun out, pointing it at Gin for a shot.

Gin didn't waste any time either. He pulled his own gun out the moment he saw Akemi throw the briefcase.

Akai and Conan heard five shots echoing from all over.

"Akemi..." Akai uttered as he hurried to Akemi's aid, only to find her body lying down on the ground, lifeless and covered in her own blood.

XXXXX

I'm sorry for all those who wanted Akemi to live a happily ever after. I'm sorry too if her fate ended up the same as the one in DC.

And I know it's supposed to be New Year and this is supposed to be happy, I didn't know this was what was next. I already typed all the chapters and I'm just uploading, I didn't know this was next. Sorry about that.


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Let Her Die In Vain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DON'T LET HER DEATH BE IN VAIN**

A week after Akemi's death, Akai had never been the same. Revenge. Gin. Black Organization. It was all he could think of. Conan and Akai kept Akemi's death from everyone, especially Haibara Ai- no, - Shiho Miyano.

Conan tried to act as normal as possible and he was careful not bring up any topic that would lead to Akemi.

But lying isn't everything. Haibara will know no matter what. Conan would see her everyday in school, in Hakase's place or even with them when Haibara was invited by Ran at the agency.

He was lying to her just as he was lying to Ran.

Conan wondered how long he had to lie to someone. How long can he lie to someone. All his life, as Conan Edogawa, he was always lying. At least once he wished to express himself freely. And no one else would understand how that feels right now but Haibara Ai.

He took the opportunity of talking to her when he visited Agasa's house to return a video game Genta and the others had borrowed. Agasa wasn't home. He was probably at work.

"Haibara! Haibara _ie ni iru_ (are you home)?" he called and finds the little girl with auburn hair washing the dishes at the kitchen, standing on top of a stool.

"Edogawa-kun, what brings you here?" she asked when she heard his voice.

"I came by to return the game Genta borrowed." Conan raised the tape to show her. "I'll just put it here."

"Alright, thanks." She jumps down the stool once she was done while Conan placed the tape on the table at the living room.

"Oh and Haibara, I want to tell you something."

" _Sorehanandesuka_ (what is it)?" the girl sat beside him. Her expression was solemn.

"If you have the chance... will you tell Akemi about you being alive and well?"

"You mean that I shrunk myself? Yeah, probably. But not now. I'm not even sure how long I have." she had an obvious tone of annoyance. _Haibara.. you don't have to worry how much time you have left. Akemi's..._ Conan couldn't bring himself to say it. But she deserved to know.

"Haibara.. Haibara what if Akemi's gone..." he sounded discreet. Worried that if he tell her straightforward, it would make the news feel worse.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Now Haibara was suspicious. "Edogawa-kun, spill it out already. I have a lot to do."

"Gone. Akemi's gone, Haibara."

"Stop talking nonsense. Onee-san's not gone." The more Haibara denied the truth, the more Conan had to push it. It was hard, but she needed to know that.

"She's gone, Haibara. She got herself killed trying to break you free from the organization."

" _Anata wa uso o tsuite imasu_ (You're lying)! Onee-san is off the radar of the organization! I didn't tell them anything!" She defended.

"Somehow they knew. Not through you."

"Onee-san's... Onee-san's alright! She's alive! She's with her boyfriend!" Haibara continued to pursue empty statements. She knew well enough that Conan wasn't lying. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. She was hurt. Her hurting was worse than anything else she's ever felt.

"It happened a week ago." Conan added sadly.

" _Ie! Ie, ie, ie, ie, ie!_ (No! No, no, no, no, no!) She continued. Her fingernails digging through her hair, down her scalp. She didn't want to believe it so badly that she wished so hard that she told Akemi about her. That she could've at least told Akemi she loved her, missed her. That she didn't hate her. She probably died thinking her own sister hated her. Haibara cursed herself so bad that Conan grabbed her wrists away from her head.

" _Yamero (_ stop it)! Haibara, _sore o ofu ni nokku_ (knock it off)!" He pulled her hands to her sides to prevent her from hurting herself.

"This wouldn't have happened to onee-san if I stayed! None of this would've happened!" _Haibara... you have no fault in this... why do you always punish yourself from everything?_

"Stop blaming yourself Haibara! No one could blame your want to leave the organization! To live with Akemi! No one knew something like this would happen. Akemi didn't understand the whole state of your situation but she knows well enough that her own sister is suffering gravely. She had to do something. It was her job to do that. _Sore ga riyudesu_ (that's why), Akemi had to do what she did."

"She did it for me, that's why she's dead!"

"She had no intention of dying, but she knew the risk. Haibara, she died wanting you to be happy! So don't even think about killing yourself or even bottling up all those emotions inside!" Conan shouted and Haibara was out of words, yet tears still flowed from her eyes. "Do it for her."

Conan watched as Haibara processed everything. It took her time.

 _Haibara, I don't know how it feels, to lose someone you love like that. But I'm here for you._

"Edogawa-kun.." she said after moments of silence. "..can you take me to my sister's hose?"

XXXXX

Conan called Akai, telling him to behave himself for a while. Akai was mad that Conan told Haibara about it, but he thought that it was best she knew from them than the organization. They might plot a twisted lie out of it.

Haibara went inside the house. She didn't feel anything nostalgic upon entering. She's never even been there. She never knew how her sister was after their last encounter.

Akai couldn't bring himself to face her, thinking he was responsible. If only he took the risk of bringing Shiho with them in the first place, then Akemi wouldn't have thought of doing such thing. Akai was selfish. He felt a pang of guilt flow inside him. It was his fault. He hid in his car while the two kids roamed around the house. Akai held on Akemi's letter, crying as he read it again and again.

"Akemi... AKemi I love you too. I love you too." his last few words were more of a whisper as he hugged the paper in his chest.

XXXXX

Haibara looked up at the photos standing on the table. Akemi seemed happy in all of them.

"Onee-san..." she uttered as she tried to reach for one photo where Akemi was wearing a wedding gown.

"She was just borrowing that." Conan explained. "It was Kobayashi-sensei's wedding. And she felt that she wanted one too. Akai proposed to her but she said she didn't want to marry without your presence."

"Onee-san didn't get a chance to experience it. Because of me." It sounded rather negative on her end.

"Her happiness is not the wedding, Haibara. It's you and Akai-san."

"I know." she sobbed. "But all her dreams, all that she wants to do... she couldn't do it because of me. She's always thinking of me. She didn't even think about her happiness."

"You're her little sister. It's only natural." Conan explained and sat on the couch. "You know, I envy that you had a sister. As an only child, I didn't know how it feels to have a sibling to accompany me until I've shrunk. It was like, having a childhood that I never had." Haibara wiped her tears away.

"I thought you hated what I did to you." she turned to him, trying not to think about painful thoughts.

"I hated it until I saw the bright side. It's not so bad to look the other way around." He smiled warmly at her. "Plus, sooner or later I know we'll both grow back to our true forms. Right?"

"Right."

XXXXX

Sorry if this chapter is just about them. I had to make sure there will be a different turn of events that is caused by the impact of Akemi's death.


	18. Chapter 18: Young Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms. And for the OOC's.

 **chey721:** Thank you for your review. Here is the next chapter!

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: YOUNG LOVE**

Ever since that day, ever since Conan accepted Haibara as an ally, as a person he could rely on, a person he could share his emotions, the two became close friends at such short time. Conan didn't feel like he was losing himself to being Conan Edogawa, knowing there's also someone like him who is struggling the same.

It's been five days since then. Five. And Mitsuhiko noticed how much Conan could make Haibara smile a lot and even laugh (which is something that Mitsuhiko could rarely see.) The two would seldom exchange playful banters but never worse. Haibara would also join them when eating lunch and join them when they play around after class, it was a perfect day routine for the Detective Boys until...

"Haibara-san, can I talk to you about something?" Mitsuhiko said as he played with his fingers. Haibara felt that she owed the boy since he saved her life on her first day of school, she was grateful for that. She decided to give him a chance to speak.

"Sure."

"Do you feel something for Conan-kun?" He started. Something that Haibara didn't expect he'd say. "I mean, you and Conan always talk. And-"

" _Shinpaishinaidekudasai_ (Don't worry)." She said with a soft and assuring voice. "Edogawa-kun and I are just friends."

" _Hontoni_ (Really)?" The freckled boy was filled with so much hope. _Haibara-san seems to be very nice today. A lot has changed since the first time I saw her._ Haibara could see the sparkle of hope in his eyes.

" _Un_ (Yeah)."

"Then-" Mitsuhiko was about to say something but not everything just really happens according to what we want them to.

"Haibara! Are you coming or what?" Said the annoyed Conan.

"Ai-chan! Mitsuhiko-kun! Come on let's play!" shouted Ayumi.

" _H- Hai_ , we're coming!" Mitsuhiko replied sadly. Haibara noticed that he's disappointed that he couldn't say what he had to. So she decided to cheer him up.

"Let's go. Let's talk about it later, Tsuburaya-kun." With that, the smile and glow in the freckled boy's face returned.

" _Hai! Arigato_ Haibara-san!"

XXXXX

"Shuu! We need to talk." Jodie said as she entered Akai's room. Akai laid down in bed all day. He wasn't much productive.

"Go away."

"I get it that you're hurt, but this isn't the time for that!" Jodie felt that she's talking to thin air when Akai didn't reply. He's broken. She was worried because she's never seen him so hurt before. But then she eyed the letter on the bedside table. "Don't you have a promise to keep?"

"If you're not aware, I am terrible in promises."

"Then redeem yourself! Akemi wouldn't want you to act like this! I'm sure she had plans for you and her! A future she's been dreaming of!"

"Jodie, get out! I don't want to talk about it."

"Shuu-" Akai stood up and pushed Jodie out of the house.

"Thank you for your time." before he could slam the door closed, Jodie said one last word.

"Kir."

Akai didn't speak. He didn't close the door either, waiting for Jodie to say what she has to say. Jodie took her response as permission, allowing her to speak about it.

"She's awake. She wants to tell us something. Especially you."

And with that Akai closed the door.

XXXXX

It was almost sundown, the kids were resting from playing soccer. Conan noticed that Haibara was speaking to Mitsuhiko earlier. He looked rather glowing when they parted ways and that made Conan wonder if Haibara was making fun of his feelings.

He went to Haibara who was sitting on one of the swings at the playground.

"You didn't make him look like a fool, did you?" He said, looking at her like a serious big brother.

"You still don't look at me as a cold-blooded creature, do you?"

"I'm just worried. If you give him false hope then put him down after, he'd be broken."

" _Nani o itte iru_ (what are you saying), _tantei-san_? Tsuburaya-kun just wanted to talk. I'm not considering any feelings nor am I expressing them."

"Just be careful."

"You're not jealous, are you?" the girl formed a smirk. Teasing Conan.

"I'm not the jealous type." he teased back.

The two were too busy with each other that they didn't notice a freckled boy watching them. Having confused feelings of anger and envy. When Haibara and Conan joined the others, they parted ways when reaching the intersection where they had to go to their homes. AYumi and Genta waved goodbye but Mitsuhiko stayed and watched Conan and Haibara farther and farther.

"Haibara-san!" He called at last.

"Tsuburaya-kun, aren't you late for home?" asked Haibara.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Maybe that can wait. It's getting dark." Haibara tried not to sound disinterested to what he had to say. Conan noticed that she's trying but her natural cold voice was dominating over her attempts of being nice.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, maybe it should really wait." Conan backed her up.

"Y- Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow then Haibara-san!"

The boy took off with a tint of pink in both cheeks.

"I wasn't that scary, was I?" Conan noticed that Haibara showed concern for others concern. It was a new trait she's showed that shows she still has good inside her.

"You tried."

XXXXX

"That's all that I'm willing to tell you." said Rena.

"Mizunashi Ren- Hidemi, we need to know all there is that the organization is planning. Their next move, their hideout, their Boss." James pried.

"That's all that I know. Somehow, they found out I'm a spy. So whatever information I know, I'm not sure if it's a lie or not." Rena admitted.

"But if Shuu was here, will you be willing to tell us everything?" Jodie asked. Rena saw the worried look in Jodie's eyes. She didn't want to worry her more so she decided to tell them the truth and nodded.

"Akai Shuichi is didn't want to go."

"Then I'm sorry but that's all there is to say."

"But Shuu-" Jodie tried to speak more but James stopped her.

"Get some rest."

When Rena was alone after about half an hour, she heard the door creaked open. Akai Shuichi. Behind him was Jodie.

"I thought you'd never come." she said and sat up. "Listen, I-"

"It's not your fault." Akai cuts her off. He didn't want anyone else to own the fault when it was no one's. No one could've predicted what Akemi had done. That the organization knew of Rena's secret. That they were followed. Everything was out of their control. "I just want to know what it is you want to tell me."

"Jodie-san found a paper in my pocket when I was taken by the ambulance. It's meant for you." Akai turned to Jodie. Jodie nodded and brought out the paper in her pocket to hand it over to him. Akai only took it but did not read it. There was a thought that occurred to him.

"Rena, if you're meant to be killed for betraying them, why are you alive now?"

"Vermouth." Akai always knew Vermouth had a different way of thinking than of Gin. She probably even just joined Gin for a different agenda. "She hit my once with her car and told me I had a role to play."

"And that role is to deliver Shuu the message?" Jodie guessed.

"No. They could still deliver it even if she's dead." Akai corrected. "Gin doesn't know about this. It's either Vermouth had a plan of her own or she's doing a plan by the Boss himself."

"Gin would've known if it was from the Boss." Jodie stated.

"Yes. But under the circumstances relating to Sherry. Gin most likely listens to his urge to hear Sherry scream his name."

"So the Boss would rather trust Vermouth, another person who hates Sherry?" Rena's turn to guess.

"It was Gin or Vermouth." Akai said. "But could be someone else. A new person. And without intel, we'll never know. We just have to be ready."

XXXXX

That night at the agency, Conan was still awake because he was talking with Haibara through the phone. Ran happened to come home late that night from karate training and heard Conan's cherry voice on the door behind the agency. _That's odd. Conan-kun's never this excited before._ She thought. _I wonder who he's talking to._

" _Subarashidesu_ (Amazing)! I didn't know you also know about Holmes'!" said the voice of the boy. 'Holmes'. _Shinichi?_ _Was Conan-kun talking to Shinichi?_

In curiosity, Ran leaned closer to the door to try to hear his conversation with the mysterious person on the other end.

" _Anata wa baka_ (You idiot). I heard you say it once." replied the ice queen, Haibara. Conan laughed.

" _Shikashi_ a _nata wa hontoni subarashidesu_ (But you're really amazing), Haibara-san. You could remember what I said once." _Haibara-san? He's talking to Ai-chan?_

"Is this the first?"

" _Un_ (Yeah). Usually when I tell Ran or Sonoko about it, they won't understand a thing. Although, Ran is trying really hard to remember just their names." Conan chuckled as he remembered good memories of before. Ron froze by the door. _Why is Conan-kun talking like that? Like... like..._

"I could imagine how Suzuki-san starts to babble against you."

" _Sutekina_ (Nice) Haibara-san. You could even predict Sonoko's actions. How long have you been observing her?" _Why is he talking about Sonoko and I with Ai-chan?_

"Ever since I was watching over you, Kudo-kun." Conan felt sudden shivers.

"Say, Haibara-san, how long have you been observing me anyway? How long did you know I was Kudo?" _Nani?!_ Ran couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to just barge in there! But she couldn't. She wanted to hear more. What was Conan saying? What was he keeping?

" _Shiranai_ (I don't know). I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I confirmed that you shrunk."

"Oh. And by the way, is it alright for me to know your name? Your real name? I never officially met you? I just know you as Haibara." _What are you saying Conan-kun? Why are you acting like... like you're Shinichi._ The bothered young woman outside wondered.

"Shiho. Miyano Shiho."

"It's good to finally meet you, Miyano-san." the boy smiled gladly. "I guess it's best if I start off with the introductions too. Even if you already know me."

"Whatever you say, _tantei-san_." if only Conan could see that she was rolling her eyes at him.

" _Watashinonamaehe Kudo Shinichi desu. Mei tantei (_ My name is Kudo Shinichi. The great detective). _O ai dekite koeidesu_ (It's nice to meet you)."

"SHINICHI!" And without warning the woman outside slammed the door open.

XXXXX

Hope you guys liked it. And sorry if Akai was getting too dramatic about Akemi's death.


	19. Chapter 19: Explain Yourself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you for your review! It means a lot!

 **Nivellia Neil:** I publish every week. Thank you for your review!

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN: EXPLAIN YOURSELF**

Oh. And by the way, is it alright for me to know your name? Your real name? I never officially met you? I just know you as Haibara." _What are you saying Conan-kun? Why are you acting like... like you're Shinichi._ The bothered young woman outside wondered.

"Shiho. Miyano Shiho."

"It's good to finally meet you, Miyano-san." the boy smiled gladly. "I guess it's best if I start off with the introductions too. Even if you already know me."

"Whatever you say, _tantei-san_." if only Conan could see that she was rolling her eyes at him.

" _Watashinonamaehe Kudo Shinichi desu. Mei tantei (_ My name is Kudo Shinichi. The great detective). _O ai dekite koeidesu_ (It's nice to meet you)."

"SHINICHI!" And without warning the woman outside slammed the door open.

"Eh?! R- Ran-neechan!" Immediately, Conan changed his tone of voice, returning to his childish demeanor. _Crap! What's Ran doing up so late?_

"Don't you 'Ran-neechan' me! I know you're Shinichi! I heard you say it!"

 _Not good. Not good. Ran cannot know now. It's not safe._

"W- What do you mean Ran-neechan?" Conan raises his hands in front of Ran apologetically, forgetting that the phone was still in his hand.

"And who is this 'Miyano-san' person?" Ran placed both hands on her hips. Conan never felt so afraid of Ran before. His heart beating in anxiety and fear. "Huh?" Ran noticed the phone in Conan's hand. And since Conan is too stunned to answer... "Let's see who she is then!"

"N- No, Ran-neechan!" It was too late. Ran grabbed the phone out of his hand.

" _Konnichiwa_ (Hello), is this Miyano-san?" asked Ran. Her voice was serious. Haibara already knew what the situation was as she heard from Ran and Conan's screams just a while ago.

" _Ie, koreha Haibara desu_ (No, this is Haibara)." replied the young girl.

"Stop lying to me too. I heard Shinichi tell your name." Ran glared at Conan who couldn't move a muscle from where he stood.

"Mouri-san, I don't want to spoil the fun but, 'Miyano-san' is a character for the play Edogawa-kun and I are practicing."

"Play?" Ran said in sudden confusion. She turned to Conan to confirm it but Conan had just paused there in fear.

" _Hai_. Edogawa-kun plays the great detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. He was solving for a case that Miyano Hiroko asked him to solve." said the silver tongued little girl.

"But he's not reading any script!" Ran exclaimed.

"Edogawa-kun is a smart boy. He probably memorized his lines already."

" _S- Sou ka_ (I- I see)." Ran said, her angry state finally calming down. Conan still couldn't breathe. Ran knew. Ran heard. But now she looked fine. "So when will the play be?"

"Soon. We don't want to spoil you, Mouri-san."

"R- Right. _Watashi o yurshite_ (forgive me) for the disturbance." Ran apologized sincerely.

"There's no need to apologize. It must be really tempting to finally hear more about Kudo-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Kudo-kun. Don't you?"

"E- Eh?! W- Where did you get that idea, Ai-chan? There's no truth in that!" Conan noticed how much Ran had blushed. _What are they talking about?_

"You've waited for him to come back even if five years had passed. Why is that?" Ran blushed even more.

"W- Well.. that's because.." She paused. " _Ne, chottomatte_ Ai-chan! How could you know such things?"

"I'd tell you, but the little detective behind you would know what I'm saying judging by how much your face is red."

" _Nani_ (What)?!" _H- How does she know that?_ "I- I'm not that kind of girl!" _Oi, oi. Just about a while ago, Ran was about to karate-chop me and now she's acting like she's talking to Sonoko on the other end. What is that Haibara telling her?_

Conan met Ran's glare a second later. She gestured for him to leave and he nodded. He pretended to run outside but actually, he wanted to listen.

"Listen carefully, Mouri-san. Kudo-kun likes you very much. You're all he ever thought about."

"Then why did he have to leave?"

"Something came up. He got involved in a case. A case that turned his life upside down."

"Ai-chan, how do you know such things? Is he telling you about this? Did he send you?"

"O- Oh. Kudo-kun is an acquaintance of Onee-san! Onee-san's been telling me about the case so I know a little bit." Ran was somehow confused that Haibara's tone changed into a childish one.

 _I guess no matter how I look at it, Ai-chan is really just a kid._

"So that's why! So what was your sister's relation with Shinichi?"

"Onee-san asked for Kudo-kun's help about a certain case. They didn't tell me much though. They said it was dangerous to know about it~"

"That's what Shinichi would tell me too. I wonder what it's about."

"Dunno." _Oi, oi, Haibara, what are you blabbing about me? Don't even think about spreading fake rumors!_ Conan peeked from the side of the couch he's hiding on. "But don't worry about it. Kudo-kun will come back for sure."

"I've heard it all before. But all there is, is temporary visits from him. Then he'd disappear. Again." Ran said sadly. And that made Conan clench his fists. _Ran... gomen._

"Well the next time, it'll be permanent."

"Why do you believe that?" _Ai-chan's tone changed again. Just who is she?_

"Because he's the kind of person that doesn't break his promises." Ran's heart felt warm and calm. _Shinichi... Shinichi's coming back._ "That's why you shouldn't worry about him. He's safe and he's healthy. He keeps tabs on you too."

"That Shinichi-!"

"Well then. I need to sleep."

" _Ne, chottomatte (_ Hey wait) Ai-chan!"

"If you have questions about him, you should wait for him to tell you himself." Haibara took the words right out of Ran's mouth. She sounded more mature that what a normal child should be.

"W- Wait! I want to ask something else." she couldn't form it to words. But something inside her was bothering her. _Haibara Ai. Recently you've arrived here and all there is I know about you is your face and your name. I didn't care much but now I find out that you know more about Shinichi than I do. I just.. I want to.._

"I am no one to Kudo-kun." Again, Haibara was able to answer without Ran saying it. "I haven't even met him. My sister is of no threat if that's what you're worried of. Kudo-kun likes- no, -loves no one but you, Mouri-san." And with that, Ran froze. _Shinichi... loves me..._ "By the way, can you tell Edogawa-kun that I have to sleep tonight? We can continue tomorrow."

" _H- Hai_." _Ai-chan. I need to ask you more than this. Tomorrow._

" _Sayon-"_

 _"_ Ai-chan, I know this might sound random but I want to thank you. After years of waiting, I never get any answers about my questions regarding Shinichi. He's always afraid to tell me. Every time I see him, he's acting normally but deep inside his eyes he's always worried. Scared. I don't know. But everything you said, it felt like it was him who's talking to me."

"Y- Yeah. No problem~" Haibara took a while to form the words to say. _Kudo-kun. Mouri-san loves you as you love her. I'm sorry for being in the way of that love. I will fix this._

" _Sayonara,_ Ai-chan."

" _Sayonara._ " _Mouri-san._

XXXXX

Sorry if it was short. I just had to write this scene.


	20. Chapter 20: The Special Place

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Thank you for your support. And yep, I update every week.

Without anymore delays, here's the next chapter!

 **CHAPTER TWENTY: THE SPECIAL PLACE**

"Haibara-san, _Ohayo!"_ greeted the freckled boy who came over at Agasa's place for the conversation he's been meaning to have.

" _Ohayo,_ Tsuburaya-kun." greeted the girl with auburn hair.

" _E to, anata wa muryo de kyodesu_ (Uh, are you free today)?"

" _Ie_ (No)." The boy was depressed at this. He thought that Haibara was ignoring her or pushing him away but then... "I owe someone a talk." she smiled as his face lit up again. "So where do you want to have that talk?"

"Like a date?" he blushed.

"Anything you want to think of it." She shrugged, pretending not to care. But Mitsuhiko already knew Haibara's attitude. She can be a little cold and hostile at times but she's actually a caring person inside.

"Well then. I know a good spot!" he exclaimed.

"Just let me get my jacket and I'll tell Hakase about it."

"R- Right."

XXXXX

Akai couldn't stop looking at the paper Vermouth gave him. 'Apotoxin-4869. Sherry.'

His thoughts were blown away when Conan entered his car. He was yawning, his hair was messy and his polo wasn't even buttoned at the end.

"Someone's been sleeping well." He teased.

"Ran almost caught me when I told Haibara I was Kudo Shinichi." He buttoned the remaining buttons left unbuttoned.

"You told Haibara? Didn't she already know?" he raises a brow on the kid.

"I was having a friendly conversation with her. I wanted to officially meet her. I didn't even know her name until last night." the boy was now fixing his hair.

"She already told you her name then?"

"Shiho Miyano." Conan saw the look in Akai's eyes. "Why?"

"I haven't heard that name for a long time. Shiho Miyano. She.. she reminds me a whole lot of Akemi." Akai stared up the sky from the windshield before starting the engine. " _Yuko_ (Let's go)." And then he drove.

"Akai-san, where is that note you were telling me about?" Conan remembered and Akai eyed at the folded paper at the dashboard. Conan cook it and read. 'Apotoxin-4869. Sherry'. "Apotoxin-4869. That's the drug used on me, right?"

" _Hai_."

"But then. Sherry. _Sore wa doiu imi shimasu_ (Does that mean)...?" Conan just had a fearful thought.

" _Hai._ Vermouth knows Haibara Ai is Sherry. Other than that, anyone who is part of Vermouth's scheme will surely know about it, unless she kept it to herself."

"Then Haibara is in danger. Akai, we need to find Haibara!"

"That's where we're going."

The car stopped and Conan immediately jumped out of the car to knock on Agasa's door. But Agasa was right outside, gardening.

"Hakase! _Haibara wa kokodesu ka_ (Is Haibara home)?"

"Ah Shinichi. Ai-kun left with Mitsuhiko-kun earlier." Agasa replied while his back was turned.

"Mitsuhiko? _Doko ni ikimashite_ (where did they go)?!" Agasa was alerted that Conan's tone was in a rush. He turned to face the worried detective.

" _Shiranai_ (I don't know). But Ai-kun told me that Mitsuhiko-kun asked her on a date. Mitsuhiko-kun will take her to a special place."

"A date?" _Darn you Haibara! How could you even think of agreeing to go on a date when you're life is in danger! Mitsuhiko would also be in danger!_ " _Arigato_ Hakase!"

" _Ch- Chottomatte_ Shinichi!" Agasa called but Conan already rode back to Akai's car and they drove away. "Ai-kun left her phone."

Conan dialed Haibara but there was no response.

 _Come on Haibara, answer the phone. Don't make me worry like this._ Conan dialed her number repeatedly and Akai saw how desperate Conan looked as he dialed again and again. _I feel like I'm Shinichi when you're around. So don't go anywhere. Please._

And then someone finally picked up.

"Ah- Haibara, _doko ni imasu ka_ (where are you)?"

"Shinichi. This is Agasa." said the old man on the other end.

"Hakase? Where's Haibara? Why do you have her phone?" _Masaka! Masaka!_ (No way! No way!) _That Haibara left her phone..._ "Hakase, I have to go now."

"E- Eh, Shinichi." Agasa sighed. _What is Shinichi so pumped about? Is Ai-kun in danger?_

Conan was so mad that he wanted to throw his phone.

"Any idea where she is?" Akai asked as he drove.

"Mitsuhiko asked her on a date to go to a 'special place'!" The boy shouted, only to finally realize something. "Special place..."

FLASHBACK:

 _"Conan-kun, do you think Haibara-san would ever agree to go out with me?" asked the freckled boy._

 _"I don't know, Mitsuhiko. Aren't we too young for those kind of things?"_

 _"But Haibara-san is special. She may look like she's a kid but I can see in her that she's really mature. She doesn't join us when we play- childish games- as she call them. I never understood why but I want to get to know her more."_

 _"So where do you plan on taking her?"_

 _"My sister and I went to this park the other day. It was a peaceful place, nice soft grass to lay down on, the tall trees giving us enough shade from the bright sun and you can smell the sea on the other side!"_

 _"Oi, oi, you're taking this too seriously." the boy muttered._

END

"Do you know where to go, _boya_?"

" _Un_. We're going to the park up the hill."

XXXXX

Mitsuhiko and Haibara were at the park indeed (with Mitsuhiko's big sister). They ate what Mitsuhiko had prepared (or well his sister did). Asami thought of giving the two a moment so she left.

"Uhm, Haibara.. about that.. uhm.."

"That talk. Yeah, I'm listening."

"Haibara... for the short time that I've known you, I'd feel really different. Different in a good way though!" he clarified. The girl nodded for him to continue. "Haibara, I-"

Mitsuhiko wasn't even able to finish when suddenly they saw two shadows behind them. The two kids turned to see two men in black. Haibara's eyes widened in surprise. _Gin. Vodka. How did they-?_

 _"Hisashiburi_ (long time no see), Sherry." said Gin with a cruel smile on his face.

"You must've mistaken, sir, but we don't know anyone with that name."

"Tsuburaya-kun, _chikadzuka_ (stay away)!" Haibara pulled Mitsuhiko behind him, placing herself in between the freckled boy and the men in black.

"H- Haibara-san?" he wondered. He's never seen Haibara so afraid before.

"Haibara Ai, eh? How's the new name working for you?" He teased. "You even found yourself a small protector."

"Leave the boy alone, Gin."

"I would but he saw us." Gin pulled out his gun and pointed it at the boy who froze in fear.

"He's just a boy! No one would believe him!" _Haibara-san, what are you saying? What is going on here?_

" _Kankeinai_ (Doesn't matter). He lived a good life..." the gun clicks. "...until he met you." _Yamero_ (stop it)! _I'm not losing anyone! No one has to die because of me... I'm not gonna let that happen... onee-san..._

Haibara pulled out a knife from her jacket and lounged towards Gin, making a big slash in his leg before kicking him. Gin's shot missed Mitsuhiko and he groaned with the unexpected pain. Haibara backed away and grabbed Mitushiko's hand, quickly fleeing the scene.

" _Aniki_! Are you alright?: Vodka asked.

"You hurt me Sherry! I promise you... you will hurt ten times than before!" Gin yelled. "I will get you and you know it! You're mine! MINE!"

Deep inside, Haibara was drowning in fear. _Gomen_ (sorry), _Tsuburaya-kun. You didn't have to witness all this. You didn't have to be a part of it._ She gripped on Mitsuhiko's hand tightly as they ran.

"Haibara-san, what's going on? Why is that man calling you 'Sherry'? And you had a knife. You looked like you've got experience in doing such thing." It can't be helped. The freckled boy DID SEE a lot. And now there's no point in hiding it. But Haibara chose to remain silent. "I want to know, Haibara-san! Please!" Still, Haibara kept silent. Mitsuhiko didn't know what the problem was but he knew that he got his wish. To know more about her.

The two ran around the forest until Gin caught up with them.

"Sherry!" Gin called. "I could hear your heartbeat. I know your hiding nearby."

Haibara kept silent, hiding behind the bushes. She could even feel Mitsuhiko was trembling himself. She held his hand, hoping it would help calm him down. With such small feet, they're not gonna make it far.

Everything was really going well when...

KRIIIIING!

Haibara and Mitsuhiko were startled by the ringing phone. Mitsuhiko's phone.

KRIIIIING!

It rang again.

 _Darn it! Who's calling Tsuburaya-kun at a time like this?!_ Thought Haibara as she immediately picked up Mitsuhiko's phone from his pocket, only to see Conan's name. _Tantei-san._ She answered it but left it in the bushes.

"I heard that Sherry!" Gin said, walking towards the direction where they are hiding.

"Tsuburaya-kun, stay here and hide. I'll draw him away." Haibara whispered but Mitsuhiko held her hand tight.

"I'm going with you."

There was no time for argument. Haibara pulled out a small case and popped out a pill. She swallowed it before gripping his hand.

"I need you to do something for me."

Mitsuhiko nodded and two separate figures ran out of the bushes.

" _Anata ga mietemasu_ (I see you)." Gin chuckled, pointing the gun at them and started the shooting. He missed all three shots and two disappeared further. "SHERRY! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU!" He shouted as he reloaded his handgun.

" _A- Aniki_." Vodka was worried. Gin's never been this pissed before.

"Vodka, you go after the boy. Sherry's mine."

XXXXX

"Did she answer yet?" Akai said, honking at the car who was trying to shift lanes. "Get out of the way moron, I'm in a rush!"

"Still no-" Conan was cut off when there was an answer. "Ah here it is!" he put it on loudspeaker. "Mitsu-"

Conan and Akai were both surprised in hearing his voice. Gin. It was Gin's voice. "SHERRY! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU!"

 _It can't be! Gin is already there? He beat us to it?_

" _Garakuta_ (Crap)!" Akai increased his speed, now running 120 miles per hour. _Shiho, I will not be too late to save you too._

"Haibara! Mitsuhiko!" Conan cried out loud but there was no response. Only Gin's voice, fading as it goes far. "Haibara left Mitsuhiko's phone somewhere."

"We're almost there."

 _Just hang on a little longer, Shiho._

XXXXX

A small figure ran and ran. Now knowing where to go, only the will to survive was the thought that kept the fire in running until there was a dead end. The small figure reached the cliff where there was no way out but the deep blue oceans below.

The small figure tried to run back but there he was. Gin.

"End of the line, Sherry!"

Without warning, Gin made his shot. Only to miss again when someone stabbed him from behind.

"Onee-san!" screamed the small figure who took Haibara's jacket off. But he looked closer. She was only wearing Asami's clothes. But she wasn't Asami. "H- Haibara-san?"

Gin screamed and turned to face his attacker. Shiho.

" _Kimi ga_ (You).."

Shiho was panting and sweating. Undergoing transformation and running wasn't enough to bring her down. Gin smirked realizing what had just happened. The boy distracted him, running around the forest while Shiho waited for her transformation.

"I told you to leave him out of this." she huffed and then called the freckled boy, her eyes not wavering from Gin's. "Tsuburaya-kun. Go back to your sister."

"B- But-"

"Go!"

Gin smirked. _You think I'm going to let you off so easily._ He eyed the knife in her hand. She was shaking. Surely she wasn't knocked unconscious after her transformation. She even had the strength to run around after then stab him in the back. Gin knew she was tired. One way or another he will win. And with another advantage, he saw Vodka hiding behind the trees from his peripheral, asking for Gin's permission to shoot Sherry. He smirked.

Mitsuhiko nodded. But then Gin's free hand pointed the gun at him, his eyes still on Shiho's.

"What about my brother, where is he?" he asked.

"He probably got lost while following me."

"So how would you feel if someone important to you is lost?"

Shiho noticed something odd about Gin. A millisecond ago she was sure his eyes locked on something. It was then that she realized something. With rash actions, she slashed at Gin and Gin defended himself, his arm paying the price.

"Tsuburaya-kun!" Shiho ran towards Mitsuhiko as fast as she could.

Vodka's bullet came flying.

XXXXX

Hope you guys enjoy! See you in the next chapter!

Interested in more DC stories? Check out my profile to see any works that caught your eye. I also write other fics such as Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai. Feel free to check it out. For inquiries and more information, feel free to check out my profile for announcements and notifications. For questions, feel free to drop my a message. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Sorry for the confusion. Here's the explanation. Gin knowing the identity of Sherry is still untold just as Kir's identity being exposed is untold. I only hinted that the Organization knows of the Apotoxin's effect through Vermouth's message delivered by Kir. Asami left to give the kids privacy, she will appear in this chapter. When Haibara transformed to a teen, she borrowed Asami's clothes that's why in the end, at first glance, Mitsuhiko thought it was Asami. I hope this answered your question. If not, please let me know.

Here's a guide for the following:

 ** _This line means it's Conan's thoughts_**

 _= what's written here is a flashback =_

XXXXX

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: GOODBYE**

"What about my brother, where is he?" he asked.

"He probably got lost while following me."

"So how would you feel if someone important to you is lost?"

Shiho noticed something odd about Gin. A millisecond ago she was sure his eyes locked on something. It was then that she realized something. With rash actions, she slashed at Gin and Gin defended himself, his arm paying the price.

"Tsuburaya-kun!" Shiho ran towards Mitsuhiko as fast as she could.

Vodka's bullet came flying.

Mitsuhiko ended up closing his eyes, awaiting his fate. He didn't feel a thing. Instead, he felt a liquid drop in his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Haibara's face. She was scared. And she was smiling at him.

" _D- Daijobu_ (are you alright)?" she asked. Mitsuhiko couldn't help but look at her bleeding shirt.

" _H- Hai_."

"Do you trust me, Tsuburaya-kun?" She leaned closer. Mitsuhiko knew that she was in pain. He was worried but in his situation, there was nothing he could do. He nodded at Shiho and she forces a small smile.

"DIE! SHERRY!" Gin shouted when he saw that Sherry was still alive.

Shiho wrapped her arms around the boy as Vodka and Gin started firing at them. The two fell over the cliff and into the ocean.

"COWARD! Get back here!"

Gin looked down and started firing random bullets at the water.

" _Aniki_ it's over!" Vodka said, pulling Gin away from the edge. "We should go! I saw a phone by the bushes earlier. Silver Bullet is coming."

"Let him come. I want to tell him what i did to Sherry."

XXXXX

Upon arriving at the right place, Conan easily spotted Mitsuhiko's sister.

"Asami-neechan, where is Mitsuhiko and Haibara?" he asked childishly but he was also in a hurry.

"It's funny. I left them for a while and when I got back they were gone." she replied. "I'm really worried you know? I heard a gunshot earlier."

It wasn't that long when they heard another bullet.

"Conan, that was fired from over there!" Akai called, pointing at the direction towards the cliff.

" _Wakarimashta_ (Gotcha)." Conan said and ran after Akai but forgot about Asami. "Oh Asami-neechan, _arigato_ but I have to go!"

"O- Okay?"

Akai and Conan hurried to the cliff. Only to hear more bullets firing. _Stop it! Gin! Don't hurt them!_ Conan shouted internally.

 _Shiho... please be alright. I'm coming._ Akai thought.

But as soon as they got there, there was only a sign of blood splattered all over the edge, Gin's gun and Haibara's knife.

 _Masaka!_ (No way)!

Conan ran to the edge and peeked down the ocean.

"Haibara! Mitsuhiko!" he shouted.

"There's no one here." Akai said as he spotted blood drops on a certain direction. "One of them is wounded."

"Should we pursue them?"

"You go look for your friends. I'll take care of this guy." Akai said and Conan tugged his shirt hard.

"Don't die."

XXXXX

Akai ran after Gin but Gin was long gone. He saw the tires on the dirt and he knew that Gin and Vodka drove off. He scanned the perimeter before joining Conan in his search.

A search party began, helicopters and divers all over the ocean, searching for the two missing people.

"They couldn't have gone far." Conan thought aloud.

"True. But there's no way the police could find the two kids if one of them is not a kid." _that dialect._ Conan turned around to see Heiji behind him.

"Hattori!"

" _Yoi tsuitachi_ (Good day), Kudo." he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by as soon as I heard a call from you."

"A call from me? Stop lying, why would I call you on such a case?"

"Eh? So it wasn't you?"

"It was me." said one of the divers who walked towards them with a smirk.

"Kid." Conan muttered.

"You know, I enjoyed my heist for the past several weeks. But not if you're not around."

"Too bad. I'm too busy to chase after you."

"That's why I came here. I heard all about that Sherry woman being the center of attraction. I want to know more."

"She's missing. And she's not a woman anymore, she-" Conan tried to explain but Heiji cuts him off.

"Actually, I asked several people if they've seen that girl. They did but one of those people is Asami Tsuburaya. She claimed that her bag was missing and when they found it. There are clothing items that are missing." Heiji explained.

"She transformed back." Conan caught up. "Mitsuhiko is in danger. If he saw-"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, little detective, but they are both dead." claimed the thief.

"Why would I believe you?"

"I saw those men in black shoot them without hesitation. Both of them fell on the ocean. I jumped after them after those men in black left. Their gone."

"If their body is not found then they're alive!"

"It was an area filled with rocks! Sharp rocks!" shouted the thief.

"There would still be mutilated body parts if they _did_ land there." Heiji added.

"There's a small hole to a cave. Maybe you could see for yourself." he offered.

Conan didn't waste any time and he took a gear and jumped into the water. _Haibara and Mitsuhiko... they can't... they won't... I know their alive._

He swam deeper as Heiji and the thief swam after him. Kid pointed the small opening he saw earlier and only Conan could fit in. Conan entered and found a small place of dry land. He lifted his head from the waters and saw blood all over. It's been there a while. _Mitsuhiko's been here. He's the only who would fit if Haibara turned into Shiho again. But why did Mitsuhiko enter? Did he leave Haibara?_ He looked around for more clues but that's all there is to it.

All of them got back into the shore, still Conan doesn't believe they are dead.

"I still don't believe it. I will find them. That's for sure."

Conan separated himself from them and went towards Akai who was looking blankly at the ocean.

"They're alive. I know it." Conan assured.

"Shiho's a strong woman. The boy has a strong will. I want to believe they're alive. But..." he trailed off for a while. "...I don't want to see her suffer again. If she _was_ alive, then there's a chance that the organization will come after her and make her suffer again."

"That's why we're here."

"We can't protect her. Twice now I've failed."

"Stop beating yourself up for it!"

"If I realized it any sooner, then maybe I should've done something!"

"You can do something now! You can at least think like you're happy for once!" Conan yelled. "I don't know about you, but Haibara doesn't hold a grudge against you or Akemi. All she ever wanted was to be loved! To live a life like yours! She might be selfless at times but she didn't want to die! So I believe she's out there fighting for her life, wanting to come back! So don't give me that mercy speech that she should've just died!"

Akai was left speechless.'

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"We'll find her. We'll find them both."

XXXXX

After a week of searching, there was no sign of them. Asami never stopped crying. Agasa pretended he was alright but deep inside he mourned.

The Detective Boys were never the same without Haibara and Mitsuhiko. And Conan being distant to them.

Conan was at the agency when Agasa paid him a call.

"What is it, Hakase?"

"Shinichi, you need to go to my house. Now." and the call ended.

 _I wonder what it could be? It better not be another game to cheer me up._

He annoyingly went to the professor's place and saw the professor holding the small present Haibara gave him on his birthday.

"That's Haibara's present last month. You still haven't opened it?" he wondered. Usually, Agasa would be tempted to open it.

" _Un_. I hid it in the basement where I will not find it. But when I went there earlier because I was... er..." _Hakase... gomen._

"It's alright. What is it?"

"Shinichi, I think it was meant for you than for me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ai-kun's present for me was the party itself. This one's yours." He said and handed the box over to him.

Conan took it with wonder. He peeled the wrapping off and find a wooden box with his name engraved on it. _Kudo Shinichi_. Conan felt the need to open something with his name on it. When he did, he found an envelope, with again, his name on it.

' _Kudo-kun,_

 _I didn't give you this because it's your birthday._

 _I gave it to you because this is my peace offering._

 _Being with you, Hakase, Yoshida-san and everyone else_

 _was memorable to me. I never had a childhood like this one._

 _I promise not to forget._

 _And another promise; the antidote for your problems._ '

Conan stopped reading and flipped the box upside down. Sets of memory disks fell over before a small casing where the pill was. _Haibara... you... kept your end of the bargain. And I..._

' _Don't even think about not taking it._

 _I swear if I come back, I'll mock you until you die._

 _Take care, idiot. And don't break Mouri-san's heart._

 _I'll know if you do._ '

"Haibara you're the idiot!" Conan yelled aloud. Agasa knew why. " _Doshite... doshite..._ (why... why...)? Why do you always have to think of others' happiness and not yours?!"

 ** _When I first met you I felt my heart pounding._**

 _= "Say, I'm Conan. Edogawa Conan!" he said, offering his hand for her to shake._

 _"Haibara Ai. Nice to meet you!" she said as she joyfully shook the boy's hands **.=**_

 ** _The second time i met you, I was terrified._**

 _= "Ran happened to meet one of the famed scientists around and befriended her."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Oh speaking of 'famed scientists' look." Heiji pointed at a woman whom Ran was talking to._

 _The woman wore a white lab coat where a tag was hanging on the left side of the coat. Conan froze recognizing that woman from earlier. Only smaller. She had the same mid-neck length hair. That auburn hair. That wavy auburn hair. That woman. =_

 _ **I didn't know why I felt that way. But the third time I was fine.**_

 _= "I will take you down."_

 _"Don't give me empty threats." she said, ignoring how serious Conan was._

 _"Fine. Maybe it won't just be me. But I will be a part of it. I assure you."_

 _"I'll look forward for it then." then she went out.=_

 ** _Every time I see you, my emotions would play. And I never understood why I couldn't solve you._**

 _= "What is it now, Ayumi-chan?" he said, his eyes locked on hers._

 _"Mite mite (Look look)! A new student! And it looks like she's a foreigner too." Ayumi said, pointing at the new student who had just entered._

 _Conan's eyes widened at the sight of her. That little girl with wavy short auburn hair and icy blue eyes._

 _"Tell them your name." Kobayashi said._

 _"Haibara Ai." she said simply. Her voice was cold. Conan knew it was Sherry._

 _"Alright Haibara-san, you can sit next to Conan-kun over there."_ =

 _ **You always act cold towards me and you'd tease me.**_

 _= "Oi I know that you're not here for school! What do you want?!" he yelled. But the girl wasn't fazed at his glare or his telling._

 _"If you know I'm not here for school, then why do you ask?" she said, keeping her poker face on. Her tone the same._

 _"Stop playing games!"=_

 ** _But there are times you'd protect me._**

 _= "Is that you, Conan-kun?" Conan immediately releases Haibara. Kobayashi expressed the expression of disbelief, wondering what Conan was doing to the new student. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I-" Conan tried to explain but Haibara cuts him off._

 _"Conan-kun was just checking if I'm alright." she lied. She grabbed Conan's hand and held on it. It felt warm, thought Conan. "Some kids were bullying me because I was different. But Conan-kun protected me." She showed her childish manner._

 _"Sou ka (I see)." Kobayashi said_ =

 ** _If not protect me, you're helping me with my problems, without me knowing about it._**

 _="Conan-kun wa bakadesu (is an idiot)!" She girl yelled as she clutched her heart. "Ayumi-chan doesn't care if Conan-kun doesn't return her feelings. But Ayumi-chan doesn't like lying!"_

 _"Ayumi..." Conan was out of words. For a seven year old girl, she's actually more understanding about these kind of things. And it surprised the young detective._

 _"Ai-chan told me she'll pry you for what you truly feel. She said she doesn't want me to get hurt." she explained. What are you talking about? She just hurt you! "I understand what she did and Ayumi-chan is happy that at least I finally know what Conan-kun feels."_ =

 _ **Haibara... I'm sorry if I just found out today that the reason you're here as Haibara Ai, was to protect me from the organization. They sent you to kill me, the poison inside you as a safe switch in case you failed.**_

 _= "Oi, Haibara, anata wa sokude nani o shite iru nodesu ka (what are you doing there)?" he hurried to her side and unwrap the bed sheet off her face to see her sweating and pale._

 _"E.. Edo.. gawa-kun.." she managed to say._

 _"Oi don't even think about fainting on me. You owe me." Conan said, worried that she might lose consciousness before he could even have that talk._

 _"Shitte iru (I know)." And again, she blacked out._ =

 _ **I didn't even notice your cry for help.**_

 _= "You wanted my help, why?" That's the part that Conan couldn't understand. Of all people, why him?_

 _"Well you're the great detective, Kudo Shinichi, are you not?" I am, but.._

 _"I am. But what makes you think I'd help someone like you?"_

 _"I don't. I just wanted to give it a try." she said and looked away.=_

 _ **Forgive me, Haibara... for not noticing sooner...**_

XXXXX

Hey guys, sorry if it was too long. Hope you enjoyed!

Guys, I'll be posting early due to my busy schedule on Sunday-Monday. Hopefully it will not affect Tuesday because it is my posting day for _Apotoxin 4896: The Switch_. Either way, I will try to keep my weekly posting basis. Thank you.

For more fanfics of Detective Conan, feel free to browse my _Library_. If you want to try out my other works such as; Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai, go ahead and check my profile. For questions, you can message me or a drop a review. For more inquiries or announcements, I update my profile for announcements. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22: Kudo Shinichi Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms. And for the OOC's.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Hello again, four strikes in a row! Thank you for your review! Kaito KID's appearance will be explained in the future. Sorry if I will not be answer much in detail, just see for it in the future, okay?

For now, enjoy!

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: KUDO SHINICHI RETURNS**

He opened his eyes. The bright light blinding his eyes. His body felt weak, he couldn't move. His muscles ached, he felt his whole body burning.

 _Kudo-kun_.

He heard a familiar voice.

 _Kudo-kun, mewosamasu_ (wake up)

The voice continued.

 _That voice... why is it so familiar?_ He thought.

 _Kudo-kun anata wa tachiagabbaka_ (Kudo-kun you idiot, get up).

The voice in his head spoke up again. That icy cold voice.

 _Haibara..._

Yes, Kudo remembered who owned the voice.

 _Kudo-kun, we'll be late for school. Hurry up!_

Shouted the voice.

Immediately, Kudo sat up, his head spun at the sudden action. He placed a hand on half his face, thinking. Helping himself catch up with the events from yesterday. But remembering the events of yesterday didn't help him feel any good.

 _Right. Haibara and Mitsuhiko aren't back for a week and a half now. So the voice I'm hearing. It's just in my head._

He told himself. After his breakdown, he took the pill to return to his teenage self. He didn't feel like it, he didn't want to abandon Ayumi and Genta for losing Ai, Mitsuhiko and Conan at the same time. But he made an excuse that Conan left to search for the other two and that he'd come back when he finds them. Ayumi and Genta were against Conan working alone, but there wasn't much they could do.

 _Haibara, why did you have to bring Mitsuhiko with you?_ Again, he thought. _Why not me?_ But then again, he remembered Haibara's silent cry for help that he ignored, letting the best of his emotions cloud his judgment.

In Kudo's surprise, he remembered how Mitsuhiko was able to read Haibara better than he did.

Kudo prepared for school the moment he was able to get up. School. It didn't sound like a good thing, but he wanted to at least fulfill Haibara's last wish. For him to return to his normal life. But how could he when Mitushiko is gone with Haibara? How could he spend his life without guilt? How could he leave Ayumi and Genta? Abandon them to suffer the despair of losing three of them?

But he decided to shake it off. Maybe going to school, seeing Ran. Maybe it would ease things for him. (They're already graduate, he just went to school for the reunion party set by their class.)

He entered the school premises and was flocked with students and teachers. All of them wanted to know where he was all this time, questions flooded him. Rumors spread about him. He didn't have time for that. He needed time to think.

His eyes locked on a girl with long dark brown hair who was looking at him in disbelief. She quickly turned away after seeing him. Shinichi took his chance and pushed off of the crowd to run after her, grabbing her hand. Ran couldn't help but turn to him and stare at his eyes. The two said nothing to each other, both speechless. It was quiet, it was just their eyes that were telling each other what they wanted to say.

"Ran!" shouted the girl running from behind Ran. "Ran _chottomattekudasai_ (wait up)!"

As soon as Sonoko caught up, she laid eyes on Shinichi, recognizing him.

"Oh! Look who's back!" she exclaimed.

"Sonoko!" Ran didn't want to make the matters more controversial with Sonoko screaming out loud.

"But the detective freak is back after what- five years?!"

"I'm sure Shinichi has a valid excuse for leaving that long." Shinichi was surprised that Ran defended for him. _Ran..._

"How could you defend that jerk?! After what he did to you!"

"Sonoko!"

Later...

The three joined the others to celebrate their reunion. Most were surprise that Shinichi was there. After all, he did not join them graduate. He just disappeared. With no trace or even a word from him, like he didn't exist. More of his classmates had to ask him a lot of questions and confirmations, after all, there are rumors that Shinichi died and Shinichi waved them all, saying it was false. That he's only been away for a very long and complicated case.

Some bought it but some didn't. Who would pass studying and go solve for a case? For five years? Kudo Shinichi.

It was hard to convince them all, putting on a fake smile. Ran could see through him. She knew something was up.

 _Ai-chan was right. Shinichi DID come. But now that is here, I can't bring myself to talk to him. To ask him anything._ Ran contemplated. She could see that Shinichi's been dodging everyone's questions, but then maybe he wouldn't tell them but her. _Maybe I should ask another time. But why... why does he look like he's hurting? Did something happen in the case?_

When the reunion was over, Shinichi walked with Ran and Sonoko down the street until Sonoko had to separate ways to go home.

It was just him and Ran. Alone.

"Ran..." he couldn't handle the silence.

"Shinichi, you don't have to say anything."

"You need- deserve to know the truth." He stopped walking so that Ran too would stop and face him seriously. Ran was nervous of what he wanted to say. A part of her wanted to hear it, but another part of her didn't want to.

"Why are you hurting?" She asked. Shinichi was surprised at her question. Instead of 'why did you leave me', 'where have you been', 'how are you', 'did you finish the case'. 'are you back for real', she asked why he was hurting. She knew. And she could see through him.

"I... I failed someone. And..."

"Someone? Is this someone Ai-chan's sister?" Shinichi's eyes widened, again he was surprised. _Ai-chan's sister..._ He wondered. But then he remembered that Haibara spoke with Ran that night. She covered up for him.

" _Hai._ " He replied with a pause. "She was silently crying for help. But... but I didn't see it sooner. I realized it when she was gone."

"Gone?" Ran didn't want to know what he meant by that. "Shinichi... this case you've been working on..." she hesitated to ask. After all, talking about it, she can see that Shinichi is greatly affected.

 _Ran... I don't know what to say... if I couldn't protect Haibara from them, if I tell you, I'm not sure I could protect you too. I've lost confidence in myself._

"Shinichi, please tell me. I'd understand." She pried. But still he didn't reply.

 _Even if you do, I cannot risk that you will also be a part of it. I don't want to lose another important person, like Haibara and Mitsuhiko. I believe they're still alive wherever they are, but..._

"Shinichi..." Ran could see how much Shinichi was contemplating deep in his thoughts. Making Ran wonder how important Ai's sister was, speaking of which, Ai and Mitsuhiko were still missing.

"Ran... would it be alright if we start over?" He said finally.

"Eh?"

"You and me. I... I want to make it up for the lost time." He said. Ran couldn't decide. If he's facing a struggle, he can'st just run away from it by trying to forget it.

"Shinichi, I don't mind starting over. But if we do, I want to start over with a clear conscience. You and me, no secrets." She suggested. After all, it's the secrets and lies that's keeping them apart. "Okay?"

Shinichi didn't respond.

 _Ran... if I lie now, it might be the end of our relationship. But if I tell you, it might be the end of our lives._

But then it struck him. What Ayumi said.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan shite kudasai matte (please wait)!" Conan shouted as he ran after little Ayumi._

 _The two ended up running in a random street, into an alley where Ayumi was cornered by the little detective. She was sobbing, tears fall fresh from her eyes._

 _"Ayumi-chan, let me explain!"_

 _"Conan-kun wa bakadesu (is an idiot)!" She girl yelled as she clutched her heart. "Ayumi-chan doesn't care if Conan-kun doesn't return her feelings. But Ayumi-chan doesn't like lying!"_

 _"Ayumi..." Conan was out of words._

 _"Ai-chan told me she'll pry you for what you truly feel. She said she doesn't want me to get hurt." she explained. "I understand what she did and Ayumi-chan is happy that at least I finally know what Conan-kun feels."_

 _Conan froze. He understood what Ayumi was finally saying._

 _"I've always wondered what Conan-kun has bottled up inside. Ayumi-chan always tried to help but Conan-kun always keep it to himself." she continued and all Conan did was listen. "Ayumi-chan is actually happy to have met Ai-chan. She can see through Conan-kun. She can also understand Conan-kun so that made Ayumi-chan happy. Ayumi-chan have always tried to understand what Conan-kun is thinking and feeling, but I never do. So please Conan-kun, don't be mad at Ai-chan for what she did. She means no harm. Ayumi-chan is not hurt. Ayumi-chan is relieved!" she said as she felt her heartbeat calm down._

 _"But Ayumi, you ran and you cried, I thought that..." Conan trails off._

 _"Ayumi-chan didn't want Conan-kun to see me cry. But I was really happy when I found out what you really feel." she smiled, completely wiping her tears away._

END

 _Haibara... arigato._

Ayumi might've been a little girl, but she's able to understand things that Shinichi or Conan didn't expect she'd understand. She said it herself. Ayumi doesn't like lying. And surely Ran doesn't like it as well. Ayumi doesn't care if he didn't return her feelings... what she doesn't want is for him to lie to her.

"Ran..." Shinichi decided. If he wants to keep everything together, he needs to stop lying. "...I am... Edogawa Conan."

XXXXX

It was hard for Ran to believe that the freeloader Conan was actually Kudo Shinichi. The two continued to talk inside Kudo's mansion when Ran was finally able to accept the truth. She hated him for lying to her, for keeping it a secret, but her anger didn't last when she said she was glad that he finally decided to trust her, to share what he's been keeping.

Ran can see through him. As did Haibara.

The two had a laugh as they reminded each other of experiences when Shinichi was Conan. How Ran had her suspicions, how they took a bath together (an awkward topic, so they immediately changed it), how Ran was a caring big sister for Conan (something Shinichi doesn't know how it feels because he's an only child), how Conan solved cases using Kogoro. He expected Ran would get mad but she already had suspicions again. She knows that her father cannot solve such cases.

Although she felt pity that her Dad had to be the victim of him. But she knows that Kogoro is eating the fame pretty well, so he doesn't mind at all.

The stories went on, they didn't even notice how long they've been talking, catching up for lost time until...

"So Ai-chan... is Ai-chan like you?" Ran asked. She saw the same hurt in her eyes every time she encounters the little girl.

" _H- Hai_." he doesn't know how to bring it up, but Ran needed to know. "S- She created the drug that shrunk me."

"Eh?!" Shinichi thought Ran would be mad, but she's rather surprised.

"You're not mad?"

"Shinichi, how could I be mad? Every time I see her, I feel like she's keeping something inside. Like behind her scary expression she's crying." Ran said. Shinichi was surprise that Ran was that perceptive. "I tried to talk to her about things but she always end the conversation before it gets too personal."

"O- Oh. You and Haibara got a chance to talk that much?" _I guess Ran's also got some surprises for me._

" _Anmari_ (Not really). I just happen to pass by your house a few times and I always see her outside the gate, staring."

" _Hontoni_ (Really)?" _What was Haibara doing there?_

"Other than that, I think she's a really sweet kid." She smiled as she reminded herself of one of the conversations she had with the little one. But she noticed in Shinichi's expression that something was up again. "I hope she and Mitsuhiko comes back alive."

"Well Ran... Haibara's not coming back."

" _Doiu imedesu_ ka (what do you mean)?" She gave him a worried look.

"She plans on giving up her life to get the organization's trail off me. Mitsuhiko was unintentionally dragged along because he persisted to have that talk he wanted to with Haibara." he explained.

"I thought they already knew you shrunk?"

"No. It was just her that they knew about. Vermouth was the only one who knew about me."

Ran noticed how much Shinichi's mood became gloomier just by bring up the topic of Haibara Ai. She didn't want to talk about it further. She reminded herself of the last conversation she had with her. It was a final goodbye that she didn't know.

FLASHBACK:

 _"You like Kudo-kun. Don't you?"_

 _"E- Eh?! W- Where did you get that idea, Ai-chan? There's no truth in that!" Ran had blushed._

 _"You've waited for him to come back even if five years had passed. Why is that?" Ran blushed even more._

 _"W- Well.. that's because.." She paused. "Ne, chottomatte Ai-chan! How could you know such things?"_

 _"I'd tell you, but the little detective behind you would know what I'm saying judging by how much your face is red."_

 _"Nani (What)?! I- I'm not that kind of girl!"_

 _Conan met Ran's glare a second later. She gestured for him to leave and he nodded._

 _"Listen carefully, Mouri-san. Kudo-kun likes you very much. You're all he ever thought about."_

 _"I've heard it all before. But all there is, is temporary visits from him. Then he'd disappear. Again." Ran said sadly._

 _"Well the next time, it'll be permanent."_

 _"Why do you believe that?"_

 _"Because he's the kind of person that doesn't break his promises." Ran's heart felt warm and calm. "That's why you shouldn't worry about him. He's safe and he's healthy. He keeps tabs on you too."_

END

Ran thought that everything Ai told her came true. But it made Ran wonder... why was Ai-chan telling her all these? Was it because it was her last goodbye? Why? She couldn't figure it out and out of the blue, she had another thought.

"If Ai-chan is just like you, just who is she then? What's her real name?" Shinichi noticed how interested Ran was. Usually she wouldn't be able to make sense out of his babbles regarding cases. Now she seemed attentive.

"You probably already heard it. But her name is Miyano Shiho."

 _Miyano Shiho?_

FLASHBACK:

 _"Konnichiwa (Hello), is this Miyano-san?" asked Ran. Her voice was serious._

 _"Ie, koreha Haibara desu (No, this is Haibara)." replied the young girl._

 _"Stop lying to me too. I heard Shinichi tell your name." Ran glared at Conan who couldn't move a muscle from where he stood._

 _"Mouri-san, I don't want to spoil the fun but, 'Miyano-san' is a character for the play Edogawa-kun and I are practicing."_

 _"Play?" Ran said in sudden confusion._

 _"Hai. Edogawa-kun plays the great detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. He was solving for a case that Miyano Hiroko asked him to solve." said the silver tongued little girl._

END

 _You're a great liar, Ai-chan- or rather Miyano-san._ But this made Ran more confused. Does Haibara has feelings for Shinichi? She wondered. Why did she cover up for Shinichi back then? And according to Shinichi, Haibara sacrificed herself to prevent the organization from finding him. And that made Ran wonder a lot. With a hint of jealousy. Haibara loves him. She thought.

But her thoughts were struck with another memory.

Back at the convention, there was a woman who looked exactly like Haibara Ai. A famous scientist with the name of Erizawa Mika (but Ran already figured Shiho hid her true identity by using that name).

FLASHBACK:

 _"Hontoniarigatogozaimashita (Really thank you)!" said Ran again and again. But the woman lifted her head up._

 _"I told you, it's alright." the woman replied._

 _"But there must be something we could do. I mean, I've requested too much." said Ran shyly. (She, Sonoko and everyone else present at the convention were given a first class seat because of her)._

 _"Well, we could be friends." Ran blinked. "I don't really have friends despite my fame. Will you be my first friend?"_

 _"S- Sure." Ran was surprised at the request of the young scientist. "B- But are you really sure you don't have friends? I mean, it's impossible that you've reached this far without anyone there for you."_

 _"You're here for me now. Are you?" Ran had complete confusion in her face. Somehow this scientist was acting like she knew Ran._

 _"O- Of course!"_

 _"Oh and, I happen to bump into a young detective earlier. The Detective of the East. He's been muttering something." Ran didn't know what brought this up, but somehow this woman really acted like she knew everything about Ran. Ran felt really nervous. "A name. Probably the name of the girl he promised to return to."_

 _Ran noticed the scientist's gaze was locked somewhere behind Ran. She turned to see Heiji apologizing to everyone else for Conan's sudden fleeing. Ran couldn't put things together, but something was really up._

 _"Erizawa-san, who are you really?" she muttered weakly, but the young scientist heard it._

 _"Thank you for being my friend." She said, pretending not to hear Ran's words. "I haven't freely told anyone about my thoughts but you." She smiled at Ran. Ran managed to let out a small smile. She felt that somehow this woman is telling her something deeper than what she's saying. "In return, I hope I would be the kind of friend you're also thankful to have." She smiled for a while but suddenly the young scientist clutched her heart._

 _And with that, the young scientist left._

END

XXXXX

Sorry if it got this long.


	23. Chapter 22,1: Unrequited Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: February 14, 2016.

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

This is some kind of bonus by the way. I thought that before I upload chapter 23, I add this little arc. A case to wash away all the drama. And as for the names and places used, it's purely fictional. I needed it to make up a case. And as for the facts used or will use, advanced apologies for the inaccuracy! Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Long time no upload, sorry. But hey, thanks for the review and now here's the next chapter! As for your question about what Shinichi would do.. well.. I don't want to spoil so for now, please enjoy reading as it goes! *smiles*.

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 22.1: UNREQUITED LOVE**

Ran and Shinichi settled their hearts at last. After confessing everything, revealing the truth, it was as if everything was back to normal. There were no sign of Mitsuhiko or Haibara ever since. The organization was also never heard from again, but Shinichi and the FBI doubts that they are brought down. They could be laying low or something.

Ran and Shinichi were walking together, holding hands, looking at the wonderful view of Beika from where they stood. The two were on top of the Touto Rikai Industry. The Touto Rikai Industry is a large company that involves medicinal and chemical distribution. The two were invited by Sonoko to stop by, since TRI (Touto Rikai Industry) is also a distributor of money and ideas of amusement parks. Sonoko was required to come with her father on a meeting regarding the project of improving the amusement park up the hill (where Mitsuhiko and Haibara 'died'). The building was wide and only has five floors. It was so wide that it has about thirty laboratories in each floor. TRI is located on top of a hill.

Shinichi thought how much Haibara would've reacted if she sees the place.

While waiting for Sonoko to escape the meeting, the two leaned on the railing. The rooftop seemed to be a place for leisure time and resting for the workers of the industry. There are snack bars and dozens of chairs and tables if they wanted to eat. There are also binoculars on the side, for sightseeing.

"It feels good right? Everything being back to normal." Ran said to break the silence between them.

" _Un_." Ran noticed that Shinichi wasn't up to talking so she started.

"Do you remember when we were young and I we were debating whether or not my parents are a victim of unrequited love?" Shinichi observed her expression carefully, wondering why she brought it up.

"Hakase tried to stop us."

"And we didn't until both our parents came and treated us a lot of food so we'd forget." she said as she stared at the view of Beika fro above. She felt that talking about it right now, she could actually re-live the memory. "But we didn't so my parents had to try to like each other and get along."

"It was a genuine plan." Shinichi added, joining her in her memory.

"Yes it was." she smiled. "I don't know how long it lasted, but seeing them try their best together.. together.. I've never been so happy." she turned to Shinichi wearing the smile in her face that she couldn't get rid off. "It's all because of you, Shinichi."

 _Y Yeah it was my idea to pretend to argue about it so Ran's parents would.. try to get along._

"I- It was nothing. You know I'd do everything for you."

"I know." she was leaned forward to his face and Shinichi froze. _This is it... is she sure? Am I ready for this?_ He waited for her to touch him. But then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

There was a loud explosion from the building, rattling everyone on the roof.

 _Really?_

"What was that?!" one of the men eating at the table shouted as they all looked at each other, wondering what caused it.

They mumbled and muttered to each other and several of them went downstairs to check it out. Ran and Shinichi watched them go before Ran turned to Shinichi, staring at him.

"What?" he wondered.

"You're not going to chase after them? Find out what's wrong?" Shinichi was surprised. Ran could read her very well, but this time, he was too occupied with his thoughts to even think of going after them.

"I'm not leaving you again." he said with a soft smile of assurance that he meant it.

"Well you wouldn't be Shinichi if you stayed." she baited.

"You got me there." He said nervously. He really didn't want to leave her. Not now that he just got back. "But it's probably just an accident."

"I'll come with." she smiled at him and pulled him to follow her downstairs.

XXXXX

They arrived at the fifth floor where the explosion came from. At the 6th lab on the right. They hurried to the scene and saw the whole lab was covered in ashes and melted beakers. The fire was gone, no one died but there are a few that were hurt. An old man coughed as he was placed down to lean on the wall to catch his breath. A paramedic came to him to check his pulse and breathing, he seemed fine.

The other victims of the explosion were being treated by paramedics.

" _Dono yona kyusai_ (what a relief)!" exclaimed a girl with short red hair. She wore a velvet wool sweater and brown straight leg jeans under her white lab coat. "No one got hurt."

" _Anata wa Seiko-san ni tsuite, nani o hanashite imasu_ (what are you talking about, Seiko-san)?" exclaimed the man who came from behind her. The man had acetate full-rim frame glasses. He had ivy league black hair. Under his lab coat was a blue polo and black slacks. "We were almost killed!"

"We weren't killed, Noboru! I saved us just in time!" Seiko defended herself.

"Yeah don't blame Seiko on this one!" defended a girl with curled orange hair. She had round silver glasses and wears blue ruffled blouse and checkered jeans.

Noburo was pissed. _Oi, oi, don't tell me it was an attempted murder._

"Noboru, it's no one's fault." the old man from earlier said weakly. He coughed after. Noboru grunts, wanting to say something but couldn't. It could only mean the old man was someone he respects or he's under the old man's authority.

"Makijima-sensei, _anata wa yasumu hitsuyu ga arimasu_ (you should rest)." said the guy with black hair and a regular haircut. He had a serious gaze on the old man and his tone reminded Shinichi of Haibara.

"Osugi, I'm fine." said Makijima.

"You've inhaled a lot of that chemical smoke. You need to rest." he pushed. Shinichi's making a face right now, thinking it was Haibara talking to Hakase about his diet.

Loud footsteps approached them from the elevator. Looks like Sonoko found her way out after all.

" _Nani ga okotta_ (what happened)?" shouted a the man wearing a black suit and red tie. He looked worried. His eyes widened when he saw Makijima sitting on the floor, he rushed to his side. " _Oji-san, anata wa daijobudesu_ (uncle, are you alright)?"

"Yes, yes, boy. I'm fine. Why won't everyone stop thinking I'm a fragile old man?!" he blurted and forced himself up without anyone's assistance.

He walked away from them angrily while he coughed. He didn't want to be treated a 'fragile old man' as he'd said. The rest watched him go. The man turned to Seiko and the others. His eyes locked on Seiko, surely he had a clear guess who's fault the explosion was.

"I'll talk to all of you later." he said seriously and walked away, his co-workers who came with him from the elevator followed after him. But Sonoko stayed with Shinichi and Ran.

"Say, you two didn't do anything while I was gone, did you?" she inquired with her devilish grin.

"Sonoko, we would never do such thing." Ran defended.

"Ah! You're being protective, does that mean something _did_ happen?" Ran tried to hide it, but the tint of red just appeared from her cheeks. She almost _did_ kiss Shinichi earlier.

"S- Sonoko!" Sonoko laughed her ridiculous so-I-was-right laugh.

"Hey detective freak, did you enjoy it?" she nudged Shinichi who also blushed. He couldn't help it.

"Anyway Shinichi, looks like it was a false alarm, huh?" Ran decided to change the awkward subject.

" _Un_."

"Eh, and the two of you have a secret language now?!" Sonoko exclaimed. _Geez Sonoko! We're only talking!_

"Hey you three!" shouted that grumpy Noboru. "What do you think you're doing here?! This isn't a park!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" Sonoko yelled at him. _Here she goes..._ "I am Sonoko Suzuki! The daughter of the corporation that funds this industry where you work so don't you dare for a minute talk back at me!"

Noboru expressed his stunned face as his eyes widened at Sonoko's words. _She didn't have to threat him._ Noboru's pride refrained him from apologizing and kept silent. Ran and Shinichi only hoped that Sonoko wouldn't say anything else that would humiliate them in the entire TRI.

"Really? You're _the_ Sonoko?" said the girl with curled orange hair. Her eyes blinked as she stared at Sonoko from top to bottom.

"Oh yes, yes! I saw her once! She was present at the opening of the TRI!" exclaimed Seiko.

"Well it's good to know that someone recognizes my fame!" Sonoko laughed. _Could this get any worse?_

"Hilarious." mumbled Osugi from behind. Shinichi took note that he was very much like Haibara but somehow he seemed suspicious of something.

"What do you say we go eat together? We'd love to have a talk with you!" offered the girl with curled orange hair.

"I'm out." Noboru said rudely as he waved a hand at them, dismissing himself.

" _Isshun de kudasai_ (hold on just a moment)!" yelled Seiko with both her hands on her hips. "You just yelled at Suzuki-san earlier, you didn't even apologize!"

"How rude of you Noboru-san!" added the girl with curled orange hair.

"Tsk. Fine." he said and walked back towards the group.

"Osugi, are you coming?" they turned to the man with black hair leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'll pass. I have a lot to do." he said and placed both hands in pockets and turned his back on them, heading another direction. _Oi, oi, it really IS that evil-eyed-yawny girl.._

"Please~" begged Seiko, her cute puppy dog eyes charming him.

"I won't eat." he said.

The girl with orange hair led everyone to her room on the fourth floor. She loves pink so much, that's one thing Shinichi could tell. The matting was pink, her curtains as well. He was thankful that her furniture weren't pink but there was a slight of pink in it.

"Tsk. This place is disgusting." muttered Noboru.

"Welcome to Misami-san's room!" she exclaimed and spread her arms wide, welcoming us warmly. "Make yourself at home and I'll get you some food!"

"Suzuki-san, mind if I ask you who they are?" Seiko said, gesturing at Ran and Shinichi behind her.

"Oh!" Sonoko began laughing again. The two could only guess she's going to start her exaggerated explaining again. "That's Ran Mouri, my best friend and a karate champion!"

"Oh. Pleased to meet you Mouri-san." said Seiko. " _Watashinonamaeha Takashi Seiko arimasu_ (My name is Takashi Seiko)."

"Pleased to meet you too."

"And this is Kudo Shinichi, a detective freak." Sonoko said gloomily. _What do I expect?_ Shinichi was disappointed that Sonoko wasn't so bright in introducing him. But it was expected.

"Kudo Shinichi?" asked Noboru.

"Why, do you know him Noboru-san?" asked Seiko.

"No." he shook his head. "I just heard a familiar name somewhere." he said. _Oi, oi, did my fame already went out after five years?_

"Anyway, Suzuki-san, Mouri-san, Kudo-kun, this is Hanabe Noboru. He's our team leader in all of our projects." said Seiko.

"And I'm Jinko Masami. I'm his assistant." Masami said and brought back a tray of different biscuits in a plate and a cup of hot chocolate for each of us. "The guy over there is Hoshimi Osugi. He's new here so he's not that open to us. Yet."

Sonoko eyed Osugi, looking at him from top to bottom. He was leaning on the wall again with his arms crossed. He had earphones on so he didn't hear what they were talking about. But if he were a smart fellow, he'd know that with everyone's eyes looking at him, he'd know they were talking about him. Sonoko clicked her tongue seeing a handsome young fellow wearing a plain white polo shirt and red tie.

"S- Sonoko." Ran wanted to reason that Sonoko already have a boyfriend. Makoto.

"I know that, I was kidding!"

"So Masami-san, what was it that you want to talk about?" Shinichi asked, wanting to change the subject. Talking about girlfriends and boyfriends bothered him. Especially that even when he's with Ran, he's thinking about Haibara.

"Oh, about Suzuki-san's ideas about the upcoming infrastructure."

"Eh?" Sonoko obviously knows nothing.

"We heard that the Suzuki Corporation is going to fund a large infrastructure that's why they're going to cut off their funding to this place."

"R- Really?"

"No way, Suzuki-san, you don't know?" Seiko said in surprise.

"Obviously. What can we get from a rich brat." muttered Noboru, loudly.

"Hey I'm not a rich brat!"

"Noboru-san, that's rude!" Masami said, pinching him by the ear. He groaned and she let go. "Suzuki-san might not be notified about it. After all, it wasn't for our ears."

"Y- Yeah. I guess so."

"This is the second time you shouted at her, Noboru-san! An apology is required!" said Seiko.

"Oh no, it's alright. I don't want a forced apology. If he wants to say something, I want him to mean it." Sonoko said. She seemed to change a bit. As if Noboru's words struck a nerve on her. That's new.

"S-" Ran wanted to say something to Sonoko, noticing her change of presence. But then...

BOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion. And it wasn't far. The room they're in shook the ground for a while.

 _Now what?_

Everyone turned to Seiko, as if they're all going to blame her for it again.

"I can't be in two places at the same time." she said. The eyes locked on her lasted for a while longer, as if doubting. But she had a point.

"Well let's go find out who it is this time." Noboru said and stood from his seat.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Someone screamed.

Everyone rushed out of the room to go to the room where the scream was.

It was Makijima's room. He was dead.

XXXXX

Well how did it go? Was it good? Hope so.

If you are interested in more fics that I wrote, try; Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Project, Nanatsu No Taizai and yes, I wrote other DC fics! Feel free to check it out! Also, I post announcements in my profile about my works, hiatus and others, I update it once a week I suppose, feel free to also check it out! If you have a question, feel free to drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	24. Chapter 22,2: Shinichi Figures It Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: February 21, 2016- Sunday

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **Nivellia Neil:** I will not tell you yet. But here is the next chapter, here you will get more information of the suspects. Try to guess again and we'll find out the detective in you *smiles*

 **shiho88:** Thank you for your review my friend and don't worry, I will finish this.

 **CHAPTER 22.2: SHINICHI FIGURES IT OUT**

"Obviously. What can we get from a rich brat." muttered Noboru, loudly.

"Hey I'm not a rich brat!"

"Noboru-san, that's rude!" Masami said, pinching him by the ear. He groaned and she let go. "Suzuki-san might not be notified about it. After all, it wasn't for our ears."

"Y- Yeah. I guess so."

"This is the second time you shouted at her, Noboru-san! An apology is required!" said Seiko.

"Oh no, it's alright. I don't want a forced apology. If he wants to say something, I want him to mean it." Sonoko said. She seemed to change a bit. As if Noboru's words struck a nerve on her. That's new.

"S-" Ran wanted to say something to Sonoko, noticing her change of presence. But then...

BOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion. And it wasn't far. The room they're in shook the ground for a while.

 _Now what?_

Everyone turned to Seiko, as if they're all going to blame her for it again.

"I can't be in two places at the same time." she said. The eyes locked on her lasted for a while longer, as if doubting. But she had a point.

"Well let's go find out who it is this time." Noboru said and stood from his seat.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Someone screamed.

Everyone rushed out of the room to go to the room where the scream was.

It was Makijima's room. He was dead.

XXXXX

The cops were called. Inspector Megure, Takagi, Sato and Kogoro were present. Kogoro was surprised to see Ran at the scene. And with Shinichi. Ran calmed her father saying nothing happened between them. She wasn't lying. Nothing really happened. Kisuru Makijima, the guy from earlier cried a lot. It was hard to restrain him. He was strong despite his average size.

"The victim. Makijima Touto. 64 years old." Takagi stated. "We're not sure whether he died because of the explosion or because of the knife in his chest."

"Obviously he was killed by the knife first. Why would someone put a knife on his chest when he already died of the explosion?" Kogoro stated the obvious.

"But what if Makijima survived the explosion?" Shinichi added. "Either options are possible."

"Tsk."

"Kudo-kun, we're glad that you have finally come back." Inspector Megure said.

"Uh, _e to_ , _un._ " he managed to say.

"So Kisuru-san, anything that we have to know about Makijima?" Kogoro asked.

"Someone killed him."

"Other than that."

"Someone had a grudge on him. Masami Jinko." he said. Masami heard it and she immediately stepped up to defend herself.

"Stop saying nonsense! I don't have a grudge on him!"

"You blamed him for your father's death!"

"That was a long time ago! I was proven wrong! Whoever has a grudge on him, that's Noboru-san!"

Noboru tensed. As if not expecting to get caught up with the tension. He turned to Masami, his eyes filled with confusion and rage. The eyes of someone who was betrayed. He wore his angry face again and walked up to them.

" _Nani o itte iru_ (what are you saying)?!" he yelled. "I don't have a grudge on him!"

"Is that why you left him to die back at the lab?!" Masami threw at him. Noboru's eyes widened, in surprise, anxiety and anger.

"You nearly suffocated back there, you didn't know what you saw!"

"I most definitely did!"

"Noboru-san, Masami-san, don't fight!" Seiko said as she walked in between them, separating them. The tension somehow lessened but something inside Kisuru pumped up and started shouting at Seiko.

"You! You have something to do with this!" he yelled as he pointed at Seiko.

"I- I don't." she defended weakly.

"Ever since you came along, explosions happen!"

"Don't blame Seiko-san into this!" suddenly Noboru started defending Seiko. _What's up with that guy?_ Shinichi thought.

"Let me get this straight. Masami-san, you blamed Makijima for the loss of your father?" said Inspector Megure.

"Yes. But that was before I realized that it wasn't his fault." she said, her eyes swelling. "I realized my father committed suicide in depression."

"Does that still make Masami-san a suspect?" asked Seiko as she placed an arm on her shoulder for comfort.

"Erm- well- for now." Megure managed to say.

"And as for this Noboru guy, is it true that you left Makijima at the lab?" asked Kogoro.

"No! Masami was seeing things!"

"I may wear glasses, but I know what I saw!" Masami defended.

"Whether or not this is true, is there a reason why you'd leave Makijima to die?" said Shinichi.

"..Yes." He hesitated but he gave in. "Makijima is a hard man. He's rude to everyone, he'd shout and yell at them without consideration. Causing many of those who worked here to have their spirits crushed. It led to committing suicide. And one of them is my brother." he confessed. "But I'd never do what Masami said she saw. I worked here not to avenge my brother, but because I wanted to know how Makijima was really treating his workers."

 _Whether he's telling the truth or not, he's still a suspect._

"Anyone else?" Megure asked.

"Makijima Kisuru also has a grudge on his uncle, despite his tantrums earlier." said Osugi. Kisuru shot him a glare.

"And what's your proof in that?" he tried.

"You're always at the scene after every incident where Makijima-sensei is almost caught on accidents." Osugi said. He was cold and serious. As if it was Haibara stating the obvious. "As if you wanted to see for yourself if he died."

"That's just one of your presumptions! It has no truth in it!"

"But those are facts."

"Come to think of it, Kisuru-san, when no accident happens, we never really get to see you." Seiko said.

" _Itchi. Sore ga yuuitsu no guzendesu_. (Coincidence. It's only a coincidence.)" he defended. "And there is one more person that I know has a grudge on my uncle."

"Inspector," Sato called. "Rikai Makijima is awake."

XXXXX

"So Rikai, you were the one who found your husband's body, correct?" Kogoro asked.

" _Hai._ "

"Was there anyone around when you saw him?"

"Just me."

"Is there anything you noticed when you found him?"

"Just the knife on his chest. There was no around around. His room was locked and only the two of us had a key."

"Whoever killed him must have duplicated the key." Kogoro thought.

"Rikai-san, is there a reason for you to hate your husband?" asked Shinichi.

"What kind of question is that?" she said, she seemed offended by it.

"Your nephew Kisuru said that you had a grudge on your husband because you think he's cheating on you. Regarding both money and women." he continued.

"Y- Yes. But I wasn't that angry to him. It was just a hunch."

 _Either she thought it was a hunch until now or she figured it out and had her revenge._

Shinichi went out of the room to gather his thoughts. They had several suspects.

 _Masami Jinko, 29 years old, formerly blamed Makijima for her father's death. Either she's lying or she's not. She has something to do with this. if she were innocent, she didn't have to redirect the attention to Noboru._

 _Noboru Hanabe, 38 years old, his brother committed suicide because Makijima was the kind of man who doesn't excuse failures. Noboru only wanted to see for himself what Makijima really was. But after seeing that, why did he not kill Makijima? He just wanted to know then leave? He's too suspicious to be crossed out of the list._

 _Kisuru Makijima, 28 years old, an assistant CEO of Makijima, Osugi stated strong facts about his presence after every incident regarding Makijima's life. He didn't really admit what it was that he didn't like about his uncle._

 _Rikai Makijima, 61 years old, a housewife and scientist of Touto Rikai Industries. She had a hunch of her husband's actions regarding the money the company earns and his time with women inside the company. I cannot say yet, but so far Makijima doesn't seem to be a bad man._

 _Seiko Takashi, 26 years old, a scientist protege as they call her, but so far they also know her as someone who blows things up. Her relation with Noboru and Kisuru is suspicious, especially the way Kisuru blamed her and Noboru defending her._

 _Then there's Osugi Hoshimi, 32 years old. He's a new guy who came here a few months ago. He's strikingly similar to Haibara's cold and hostile personality. Also the way he spoke about facts is oddly familiar. Or was I overthinking things?_

Shinichi was too occupied with his thoughts that he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ran?"

"Shinichi, do you know who it is?" she asked, tilting her head to the side but Shinichi shook his head.

"I lack evidence. All I have are suspects that might or might not have a grudge on Makijima. Also," Shinichi eyed Osugi who was again at the corner with his earphones on. "there are mysterious people involved."

"But, you can solve it, right Shinichi?"

 _Watashi wa kore o kaiketsu shimasu_ ( _I will solve this_ ).

XXXXX

Shinichi went to the crime scene to investigate. Kogoro was also there, merely staring at the crater and burned marks. Shinichi walked towards the area where Makijima was lying down, his body traced with white markings.

 _Both his hands were spread in opposite direction, as if he was pushed away and he fell._

He visualized Makijima lying down on the floor, positioned exactly at the lines where he's staring at. His right arm was stretched to the ride side and the other formed an 'L' figure just above his shoulder. The knife was like 'the sword in the stone' in his chest. His face was barely recognized due to the explosion that burned his face. Although forensics confirmed that it was a mixture of acid that burned his flesh.

 _So far forensics couldn't identify what type of acid was used to create this explosion._

 _Another thing is that, why his skin reacted differently in contact with the acid. It seems like it peeled off like a rotten fruit. And the way his skin melted like this, making a hole through his skin is unnatural._

 _Ah, Science. One thing Haibara is better than I am._

Shinichi lifted his head and saw Ran staring at the wall. His eyes widened in surprise. He blinked twice and still saw Ran there. He rubbed his eyes to double check but she's really there.

 _Ran? In a crime scene? I must be dreaming!_

He pinched himself.

 _I'm not dreaming. Ran is really here._

"Ran!" he called. Ran turned to smile at him and turned back to the wall.

 _Now I'm curious._

He got up and walked towards Ran to see what she was looking at.

"Ran, _anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no_ (what are you doing here)?" he raises a brow on her.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you solve." Her answer surprised Shinichi.

"Why?"

 _Since when was she interested in these kind of things?_

Ran noticed the look that Shinichi was giving her. She felt that Shinichi didn't want her to help. She didn't know if it was his pride as a detective or because it was Haibara Ai's place. To be the one who helps him solve cases, to be the one by his side at times like this, to be the one who understands Shinichi when it comes to solving cases.

Shinichi saw that Ran seemed downcast with him.

"Uhm, it's not like I'm questioning you _that_ way. I was just-" he couldn't form the right words.

"Does it still bother you?" She said.

"What?" _What is she trying to say?_

"Ai-chan." Shinichi froze. _Ran can see through me? Ran knows I was thinking of her?_ He didn't know what to say. He's ruined everything. Even after he's returned, all he could think of was the young scientist who came and left. "When I heard you talking with her through the phone that night. On your last conversation with Ai-chan."

Ran remembered. She remembered completely.

Everything that happened.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Subarashidesu (Amazing)! I didn't know you also know about Holmes'!" said the voice of the boy._

 _In curiosity, Ran leaned closer to the door to try to hear his conversation with the mysterious person on the other end._

 _"Anata wa baka (You idiot). I heard you say it once." replied the ice queen, Haibara. Conan laughed._

 _"Shikashi anata wa hontoni subarashidesu (But you're really amazing), Haibara-san. You could remember what I said once."_

 _"Is this the first?"_

 _"Un (Yeah). Usually when I tell Ran or Sonoko about it, they won't understand a thing. Although, Ran is trying really hard to remember just their names." Conan chuckled as he remembered good memories of before. Ron froze by the door._

 _"I could imagine how Suzuki-san starts to babble against you."_

 _"Sutekina (Nice) Haibara-san. You could even predict Sonoko's actions. How long have you been observing her?"_

 _"Ever since I was watching over you, Kudo-kun." Conan felt sudden shivers._

 _"Say, Haibara-san, how long have you been observing me anyway? How long did you know I was Kudo?" Ran couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to just barge in there! But she couldn't. She wanted to hear more._

 _"Shiranai (I don't know). I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I confirmed that you shrunk."_

 _"Oh. And by the way, is it alright for me to know your name? Your real name? I never officially met you? I just know you as Haibara."_

END

"Remember when I heard you conversation with Ai-chan?" Shinichi nodded. "I noticed how happy you were that someone could understand you." she locked her eyes on the floor, she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to see her that way.

"Ran.."

"I'm sorry for distracting you." she sniffed and walked away but Shinichi pulled her back and pinned her to the wall.

"Ran... you're not distracting me." Shinichi started. _Ran's jealous of Haibara? Should she be jealous?_ "I don't mind that you and I don't have the same interest. It's not what defines us. We get along pretty well even if we have our differences. I don't want you to change for me. I love you for who you are."

"But-" she places a finger on her lips to hush her. He wasn't done.

"Haibara was the person I could talk to because she knew I was Shinichi. I couldn't talk to you about things because you thought I was Conan. But the thing is, what we always talk about is you. How I wanted to come back to you. How I wanted to talk to you. Be with you. There is a lot of things that I've missed over the five years I've lived as Conan." he chuckled. "I don't really mind that you don't remember much about Holmes or my cases. I just want you to be you."

 _Listen carefully, Mouri-san. Kudo-kun likes you very much. You're all he ever thought about._

Haibara's words to Ran played repeatedly in her head. Haibara wasn't lying. She wasn't kidding or making up stories.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Konnichiwa (Hello), is this Miyano-san?" asked Ran. Her voice was serious. Haibara already knew what the situation was as she heard from Ran and Conan's screams just a while ago._

 _"Ie, koreha Haibara desu (No, this is Haibara)." replied the young girl._

 _"Stop lying to me too. I heard Shinichi tell your name." Ran glared at Conan who couldn't move a muscle from where he stood._

 _"Mouri-san, I don't want to spoil the fun but, 'Miyano-san' is a character for the play Edogawa-kun and I are practicing."_

 _"Play?" Ran said in sudden confusion. She turned to Conan to confirm it but Conan had just paused there in fear._

 _"Hai. Edogawa-kun plays the great detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. He was solving for a case that Miyano Hiroko asked him to solve." said the silver tongued little girl._

 _"But he's not reading any script!" Ran exclaimed._

 _"Edogawa-kun is a smart boy. He probably memorized his lines already."_

END

Ran finally realized what Haibara was saying. _Ai-chan... that play you were saying._ Ran realized that Haibara was saying that Shinichi and her have been talking about Ran and Shinichi was expressing his feelings for Ran, Haibara heard them. She heard all of it.

 _"Mouri-san, I don't want to spoil the fun but, 'Miyano-san' is a character for the play Edogawa-kun and I are practicing."_

It wasn't just a character. It was Haibara herself. She was portraying herself in this play. Haibara was portraying her teenage self in this play.

 _"Hai. Edogawa-kun plays the great detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. He was solving for a case that Miyano Hiroko asked him to solve." said the silver tongued little girl._

Shinichi was trying to help Shiho. Because Shiho was asking for his help.

 _"But he's not reading any script!" Ran exclaimed._

Well, he wasn't really reading a script.

 _"Edogawa-kun is a smart boy. He probably memorized his lines already."_

It wasn't a script. He memorized his lines already because it was from his heart. It was what he really felt. _Ai-chan... arigato._

Ran felt herself fall on Shinichi's chest. His arms around her. She let herself be engulfed by him. She loved him and feels the same. There was nothing that was going between them. Nothing.

It was then that Shinichi discovered something. And then, realization.

XXXXX

Well, see you in the next chapter! Hope you guys liked this one!

And everyone, please post your suspect. Who do you think is the murderer? Let's all see the inner detective in you! *smiles*

If you're interested in reading more fics that I wrote, I wrote more DC fics, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Nanatsu No Taizai, Mirai Nikki and Kagerou Project! For announcements, check out my profile to see latest updates about your favorite fic! For questions, feel free to post a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	25. Chapter 22,3: Case Closed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: February 29. 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's. And for the explanation used in the case.

 **chey721:** You'll find out at last what Shinichi had figured out! And thanks for your review!

Sorry for the late upload. Here it is! Let's find out who the murderer is!

Read on guys!

 **CHAPTER 22.3: CASE CLOSED**

"Ran." Ran pulls away from him. She noticed his voice was in the verge of excitement. "I figured it out. I just need your help with something."

"Of course."

XXXXX

Everyone was gathered to one place while everyone else was investigating. And one by one being interrogated. Checking the surveillance cameras, the alibis of each member, everyone was being double checked, regarding their locations and relation with Makijima.

Ran entered the room and was pulled by Sonoko.

"Hey! Where have you been? You disappeared all of the sudden." Sonoko bursts in frustration. It was as if Ran left her to suffer.

"I- I was with Shinichi."

"At the crime scene?"

" _Un_."

"That's new." Sonoko said in disbelief. Ran had never run after Shinichi in a crime scene, let alone assist him.

"There are changes between Shinichi and I." Ran explained. She wanted to explain further but Sonoko could hear that Ran was in a rush.

"I'll go get us some coffee." She offered and also, her excuse of leaving. Ran smiled at her friend knowing Sonoko understood.

Ran sat beside Seiko.

" _Ne, Seiko-san. Watashi wa anata ni shitsumon o suru kuto ga dekimasu ka_? (Hey Seiko-san. Can I ask you a question?)" Ran started.

"Sure." Seiko nodded. Her expression showed that she seemed sad. Her cheerful voice was washed away by sadness.

XXXXX

Shinichi on the other hand approached Osugi who was at the hallway of the fourth floor, leaning on the wall again. His eyes were staring blankly at the wall, his earphones on. Osugi saw Shinichi coming from a distance and took off his earphones knowing what the young detective was after.

"I need to speak with you." Shinichi started.

"Go on." He said, focusing his eyes on Shinichi.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"What of it?" he sounded that he's not interested.

"I know you want to bring the killer to justice."

"What do I do?" Shinichi smirked knowing he got his interest.

XXXXX

Later, Inspector Megure, Kogoro and the rest are gathered at the crime scene.

"Why are we here?" asked Noboru.

"Kudo-kun said he's here because he already knew who the killer was." Megure said.

"How can you trust someone like him? Who is he to order us all to gather?" complained Kisuru.

"Kudo Shinichi. _Tantei-san_." Shinichi said as he walked forward.

"You brat! You better get on with it!" Kogoro said. "So who is it?"

"I'll tell you. But first I want to ask something..." Shinichi said. "...Noboru-san."

Everyone darted their glaring eyes at Noboru. He acted normal despite the pressure and intimidation from everyone's eyes.

"Have you ever been inside Makijima's room yet?"

"No."

"Then you're not the killer."

" _Nani_ (What)?! How could you believe him so easily?!" Kisuru yelled.

"What about you Kisuru-san, ever been inside Makijima's room?"

"No." Kisuru answered.

"Of course you did, you're his nephew, how could you not enter his room?" Shinichi said. Megure, Kogoro and the others didn't know if he were teasing or simply proving his point. "Do you think I should believe Noboru-san?"

Kisuru didn't answer. He kept his mouth shut and Shinichi shifted his gaze to a certain someone.

"Has any of you ever entered Makijima's room before?" He asked aloud and everyone turned to Rikai.

"I- I did. But what does this prove?"

"You're the only one who has a key to his room besides Makijima-sama." Masami stated.

" _Chottomatte! Anata wa kono tame ni watashi o hinan shite inai, anata wa arimasu ka?_ (Wait a minute! You're not blaming me for this, are you?)" She yelled.

"I didn't say anything. I was simply asking who have entered his room before. After all, the crime scene is inside Makijima's room. And the door was locked when you entered, like you said." Shinichi said. "The bomb that was set in his room. The knife in his chest. It could only happen in this room, am I right?"

"Just what do you really want to say boy?!" Kogoro pushed. Irritated that the spotlight was on Shinichi.

"If only Rikai-san is able to enter, she's the only one liable for the crime." Noboru concluded.

"The key can be duplicated! What if someone duplicated the key or stole it when they committed the crime!" Rikai desperately defended herself.

"That would be correct. Unless Makijima himself gave a copy of the key to a certain someone." Shinichi said and everyone reacted in denial.

"What do you mean, Shinichi?" Sonoko asked.

"What if there is someone that Makijima trusted enough to give a duplicate key of his room?" He said, eyeing that certain someone. Everyone followed his gaze and traced it to the quiet Seiko.

"Seiko-san? What is he talking about?" Masami asked. Seiko didn't answer.

"Takashi Seiko is a smart woman. A young genius who was said to be a protege of Makijima himself but has flaws because she keeps on messing up by 'accidentally' creating explosive chemicals. But is it true that it ends just there, Takashi Seiko? Or should I say- Makijima Seiko?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

FLASHBACK:

 _"Ne, Seiko-san. Watashi wa anata ni shitsumon o suru kuto ga dekimasu ka? (Hey Seiko-san. Can I ask you a question?)" Ran started._

 _"Sure." Seiko nodded. Her expression showed that she seemed sad. Her cheerful voice was washed away by sadness._

 _"Are you.. are you related to that old man Makijima?" Seiko didn't answer. She was thinking things through before she does._

 _"I'm his daughter." Ran sighed. She thought that she had to force Seiko into telling the truth. "That person, Kudo Shinichi, he figured it out didn't he?"_

 _"Y- Yeah."_

 _"He's a smart guy if you ask me. From the moment I saw him I knew he looked familiar."_

END

"I- It can't be!" cried Masami. "Seiko-san's..."

"An illegitimate child of Makijima." said Osugi.

"Rikai-san's hunch of Makijima stealing money from the corporation was true. Because he needed to provide enough money to his other family." Shinichi continued.

"Osugi-san, you knew about this?!" Masami couldn't believe it. The quiet genius spoke.

"My real name is Makijima Shinji. Seiko's older brother." He said as he took his wig off, revealing his soft, silky brown hair. Sonoko couldn't believe it. She's willing to bet his eyes were also fake. "I was sent by our mother to look after her. She stopped communicating us for almost a year and my mother was worried."

"So I was right!" Rikai shouted victoriously. "He cheated on me!"

Shinichi watched everyone's expression very carefully.

 _I got you now._

He smirked.

"You're right. He did. But he hid them because he didn't want to hurt you for his actions. He gave Seiko the key to his room because most of the time they'd spend the time together. Makijima wanted to know if Seiko will satisfy your standards as a daughter." Shinichi said and Rikai was in shock.

"What do you mean? H- He's..."

" _Otosan_ said that you were sad because your child died after a fire accident." Seiko spoke at last. "So he asked me if I wouldn't mind to pretend to be your daughter that miraculously survived somehow. I cut contact with my mother and brother in order to do what I have to." Tears started to gather in her eyes as she looked up at Rikai's eyes. " _Otosan_ is not a bad man."

"What are you talking about?!" Kisuru yelled. "He impregnated a woman other than his wife!"

"Do you know about this Kisuru-kun?" Rikai asked, staring closely at his reaction.

"Of course I did! That old man threatened to remove me from my place if I tell anyone!" He snapped.

"In other words, you had to kill him." Shinichi finally said it.

"What are you talking about?! I have nothing to do with his death!"

"Of course you don't want to get your hands dirty. That's why you have Masami-san to do the dirty work for you."

Both Kisuru and Masami's eyes widened. Shinichi smirked.

 _I guess I hit the spot._

"W- Why are you blaming me on this one too, Kudo-kun?" Masami asked nervously, trying to keep herself together.

"First I wondered why Kisuru would suddenly snap at Seiko when Makijima died. But now that everything was revealed, it's all clear now. Kisuru was angry at Seiko knowing the situation that she's the daughter of Makijima, which means that she's a hindrance from your succession of the position."

"S- Stop making nonsense conclusions!" Kisuru shouted.

 _"Of course I did! That old man threatened to remove me from my place if I tell anyone!"_

"If Makijima threatened you with your position, then that tells how much you wanted to stay. And if you pretend to care about him, that means how much you were a nephew who was willing to go through desperate measures to get what he wants."

"I don't have a key! I couldn't have done it!" Masami defended.

"Not if Kisuru had access to it. After all, he knew of Seiko's existence. He knew she had a key." Shinichi said. "All he did was give it to you, you enter and you set the bomb. You still believed that it was Makijima's fault that's why you had to do what you were told."

"B- But I didn't kill him! I brought in a different device in his room!" Masami continued to prove her innocence.

"I know. Somehow the device was switched. That's why it was the laboratory that exploded. The one from earlier. No one expected there would be an explosion, no one would suspect you or the person who switched the bomb either. Because everyone would blame the careless Seiko for everything. Seiko didn't mind taking the blame that time, just as she said, no one got hurt. So she thought it wasn't bad to take the blame for that little accident."

"But who switched the device?" Megure asked.

"No other than Kisuru himself. He was the only one who knew about it."

"How could you?!" Masami yelled at Kisuru. "I would've died! People could've died!"

"He needed to kill you. After all, you knew he wanted Makijima dead. If anyone died, everyone would blame Seiko for it." Shinichi explained.

"Then how was the the old man killed if Masami's bomb didn't blow?" Kogoro asked, annoyed that Shinichi didn't get to the point yet.

"Inspector, go over to that wall." Shinichi pointed towards the wall that Ran was staring at earlier. "Then open it."

"Open it?" Noboru wondered. "How can he open that?"

"Exactly the point, is it? But what if it was open on the other side?" Shinichi asked. "Inspector, can you knock on the wall twice? Then take a step back."

The Inspector nodded and knocked before stepping back. Then the wall slides open like a door. Ran came out of the other side and everyone was surprised. Seeing the wall open and Ran entering. How was it possible? Who else knew there was a door there?

"It used to be a secret door only Makijima and Seiko knows. It's a path for Seiko to enter." Shinichi explained. _Ran, the credit is yours._

 _"_ How did you find that out, Kudo-kun?" the Inspector asked.

"It wasn't me. Ran found it." He said and Ran blushed a bit, not expecting that Shinichi would give her such attention. "Then I asked Shinji-san to tell me about the tunnel. Surely he knows the path as well."

"Yes, I do." replied Shinji.

"This is where Kisuru entered and planted the bomb. The tricky thing that he did was, he set up the bomb to set off a poisonous smoke containing fluoroantimonic acid. Makijima was already sore from inhaling smoke from earlier, so he was too weak to leave the room or even turn the device off. The way his flesh melted started from the inside instead of beginning at his skin because he inhaled the poison. But when Kisuru checked the body, he was still breathing. So he stabbed that knife into his chest." Shinichi explained.

"Way the go saying nonsense! You have no proof to all this!" Kisuru shouted.

"Between you and Masami-san, she was with us at the time of murder. Also, what Shinji-san has been listening to." Shinichi pulled out Shinji's earphones. The device wasn't there but something played over the speakers. The voice of Kisuru himself, shouting and cursing Makijima when he survived the poison just as Shinichi said. "It was a recording device to keep an eye on Makijima."

Kisuru knelt down the ground. He was defeated.

"It was his fault." He stared softly. "Because of that old man's hardness, many committed suicide. Their inspiration and very souls were crushed at his harsh words. Including my girlfriend. I wanted to take this company from him, show him that I can handle better!" He yelled. "It was his fault!"

XXXXX

Shinichi and Ran walked home after the case was closed. Masami was arrested for her involvement in murder. Kisuru was arrested for murder. Noboru turns out to be a CIA agent undercover. CIA was tipped that the Black Organization had contacts inside. Although he never confirmed anything yet so he kept his cover and he only told it to Shinichi and Ran. Noboru thought that it was Seiko because she seemed suspicious but it turns out that she was only keeping her secret as an outside daughter. Sonoko went home, tired of the events. Ran told Kogoro that Shinichi was going to take her home, he didn't like the idea but he was late for some Yoko Okino replays.

As they walked home, Ran wanted to say something, realizing something about Shinichi.

"Shinichi... is this what you always feel when you solve a case?" She asked.

"Huh?" He studied her closely. She participated in this case and even contributed evidence. She knows how it feels to solve something. "Yeah. Why?"

"No wonder you really loved them." She smiled at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." She said and walked faster. Shinichi noticed that she kept her smile up. _What's up with her?_

"No really, what is it?"

"Nothing Shinichi."

Ran and Shinichi continued to walk. Shinichi couldn't pry her to what was on her mind. But he knows that Ran was very happy for some reason.

 _Ai-chan, today I helped Shinichi solved a case. I guess I don't need a script as well to tell him how I feel. It was a hard case but it seems like it was a challenge to him. He told me that he loves me for who I am, that I shouldn't change. I guess he wouldn't have told me that if it wasn't for you. So, thank you._

XXXXX

How'd you guys like the case? Was it good? Well, see you in the official Chapter 23! Thank you for reading!

The following chapters are the chapter finale! Look out because this story is about to end!

Interested in more fics that I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki, Nanatsu No Taizai and Kagerou Days! For inquiries about your favorite fic, check out my profile for announcements! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	26. Chapter 23: Wish Come True

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's.

 **shiho88:** As everyone's been waiting for, here's chapter twenty three! Thank you for your review, my friend!

 **Nivellia Neil:** Yep, she's innocent. Kisuru and Masami tried to pin the blame on her but it didn't work. Of course our Metantei is there *laughs* and yes, here comes the new chapter!

 **kuudo:** Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy the near-end chapter!

 **chey721:** My friend, thank you for your review! And thank you for liking the case, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Well, the ending of this story is near, hope you enjoy.

Read on guys!

 **CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: WISH COME TRUE**

It's been a year since that night the two had a talk.

Shinichi kept Ayumi and Genta company at times, giving them visits at random, helping them solve cases and even inviting them to help him solve. It was hard to drag them around, the two were still devastated that the three never came back. Even Mitsuhiko's sister couldn't handle the loss of her brother. Shinichi felt really bad that he couldn't do anything about it.

Shinichi tried and tried, he searched and searched, for any sign of Mitsuhiko or Haibara. Heiji and Kaito Kid even helped him.

Akai and the FBI did what they can as well. It was also hard for Shinichi to try and help Akai get back on his feet. To lose two people that fast. He felt so powerless against the organization. But as time passed by, Akai went back to being his normal self, however not wanting to love anyone, telling himself that he doesn't deserve anyone.

Jodie was there right by his side no matter what.

XXXXX

"Kudo! Oi, Kudo!" _that annoying kansai dialect..._ he thought as he opened his eyes to see Heiji with a big smile.

" _Nandeshou_ (What do you want), Hattori?" Heiji snickered hearing the annoyed tone in Shinichi's voice.

"Ran-san texted me. He told me that it was Agasa-hakase's birthday."

"Hakase?"

"Remember how fun his birthday was last year?"

 _Why does this idiot have to bring that up? Of course he had fun. Haibara just made her final goodbye to Hakase by setting that up. As her gratitude for Hakase._ The annoyed detective thought.

"What of it?"

"Like I said, Ran-san texted. She wants us to help with the preparations." He explained. "With that little girl disappearing from his life, the Detective Boys broken, Agasa-hakase needs a lot of cheering up."

 _He's right. Hakase was really down right now... he skipped a lot on work. And he didn't even dispose of any of Haibara's things. Nor did he enter the basement. Like it was sacred or something._

"I bet he's sulking himself right now." Heiji added.

"Fine. Let's go prepare for his birthday."

"Someone needs to distract him. I don't think that little girl's idea would work twice."

 _Haibara was really cruel to send him to buy things that doesn't exist. But it worked._

"What did Ran had in mind? How come I didn't receive a text?"

Heiji raised a brow on him. Shinichi didn't waver. Heiji then grabbed Shinichi's phone and showed the screen in his face. There's been about 7 missed calls and 14 messages from Ran. Shinichi's eyes widened and Heiji snickers.

"Whatever." Shinichi muttered and grabbed his phone from Heiji.

"Ran said maybe Genta and Ayumi could ask for him to take them to Tropical Land."

"Would that work? With only two kids around?"

"That's why we need to work fast. And there's always Sonoko as a Plan B for distraction." Heiji said.

"Sonoko. I wonder what she had in mind."

"You know her. Wild ideas come naturally to her."

Later, the two started to prepare for a party in the beach. Doing it in Agasa's house might bring back memories of Haibara Ai who wasn't coming back. That's something they are all trying to avoid.

Night came and Genta and Ayumi led Agasa to the beach where he was again surprised by everyone. Shinichi, Ran, Hattori, Kazuha, Sonoko and Sera set everything up. Ayumi and Genta succeeded in distracting Agasa. Kogoro, Yusaku, Yukiko, Asami and Makoto were present. It wasn't as crowded as before, but it was enough to make the professor happy.

Despite the sadness Agasa was feeling, he forced a smile to all of them. But most of them could see the sadness in his eyes. It was too obvious to cover up.

"Hey come on and make a wish!" Sonoko demanded as the cake was raised up.

Agasa didn't respond. There was one thing he wanted and that's for Ai-kun to come back. A wish that was nothing but a dream.

It's been an hour since the opening of the party, everyone seemed to adjust after the loss of the three kids from the Detective Boys. But Conan could see in Agasa's eyes that he still haven't let go of his little Ai-kun. And neither did Ayumi and Genta let go of the memories they had with Conan, Ai and Mitsuhiko. The guilt was eating Shinichi with what he was seeing.

 _Haibara... why did you have to make this deep of a connection if you plan on leaving so soon?_ _Mitsuhiko... why did you have to choose to come after Haibara?_

Ran was staring at Shinichi, also worried. She knows that Shinichi is still drowning himself in guilt, blaming himself for what happened.

"That's Kudo for you, right?" said the boy with a kansai dialect who sat beside her, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh uhm..." she was caught by surprise that she didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad that he decided to lay off the lies. Although he didn't tell anyone." Heiji said, as he looked at the dark sky above them. "I always offered him advice, I told him that I could be someone he can talk to about things. But he never considered it. I don't mind, but I'm worried. I don't want him to solve everything by himself. Even the great Detective of the East needs help too."

Ran realized just how many people are supporting Shinichi, helping him get through this. But no matter what, he seemed to be distracted with his failure.

"It's not his fault." Ran said, feeling that she should share to someone about her thoughts too. She noticed Heiji didn't seem to catch up by what she meant so she continued. "What happened to Ai-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun. It wasn't his fault."

"He doesn't see it that way." It was Heiji's turn to share the pieces that he's gathered. "He told me that, the little girl was asking for his help and he turned her back on her. That's why she asked for that freckled boy's help instead." Ran's eyes widened. Shinichi told her a different piece.

"Shinichi told me that Ai-chan was there to protect him from the organization." This time, it was Heiji he couldn't believe it. They had two different pieces, they weren't sure which one was real or if it was none of it, or if it were both real.

"That's odd. Why did he tell us two different reasons of his problems?" Ran tried to act as a detective for once. After all, Shinichi is currently a puzzle to her. And after speaking to Heiji, she discovers Shinichi is also a puzzle to the great Detective of the West.

"Do you think it's possible that he's still keeping something?" Ran shook her head.

"He promised me that he wouldn't lie or keep secrets anymore."

"Ran-chan! Heiji! Come on Hakase is going to open the gifts!" called Kazuha. But then she noticed the serious gaze in their eyes and she wondered what they were talking about. In the past she envied Ran for being close to Heiji, but Ran proved herself a good friend so Kazuha shook her thoughts away, knowing she's overthinking things.

They joined the others but when they arrived, Ran and Heiji couldn't spot Shinichi anywhere.

"Where is that detective brat?!" shouted Kogoro. "Let's open the gifts already so we could eat and leave!"

" _Otosan!_ " Ran could just get used to this.

"It's alright." Agasa said and reached one of the presents on the top. But reaching for that gift triggered a memory.

FLASHBACK:

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKASE!_

 _He was cut speechless. He couldn't believe it in his own eyes. His birthday was celebrated. His house was decorated too. Everyone was there. Everyone was happy to see him, celebrating his birthday._

 _"I- I don't know what to say." he said with a beam on his face. "A- Arigato minna (T- Thank you everyone)!"_

 _"So Hakase, how old are you?" Sonoko asked._

 _"S- Sonoko!"_

 _"Hakase, we made you a cake!" Ayumi said in delight._

 _"You did?" Agasa sounded really surprised._

 _"Haibara-san helped us." Mitsuhiko added. The professor's smile widened even more._

 _"Agasa-hakase, do you want to eat first or open the presents first?" said Masumi._

 _"Presents?" Another addition to the surprise for the professor._

 _"Everyone had to do a quick run for the gift." Ran explained. "All of us managed to get something." Agasa couldn't help but leave tears of joy in his eyes. It was the best birthday he's ever had._

 _"H- Hakase, w- why are you crying?" Genta asked._

 _"Arigatogozaimashita, minna (Thank you very much, everyone!)" Agasa said as he lowered his head in front of everyone. Tears falling in joy. Everyone felt how happy he was. Everyone just stood there, waiting for the professor to say something else, except the small auburn girl who walked towards him, she held a small box wrapped in a blue gift wrap with balloons all over it,_

 _"Hakase, happy birthday." she said. The professor gazed at the grinning little girl._

 _"Ai-kun, arigato (thank you)!" he took the gift from her hand and gave her a fatherly hug._

END

 _Ai-kun, wherever you are, whether you're alive or not, I wish you're in a happy place._ Agasa thought as he grabbed the gift and was peeling it open when suddenly they heard Shinichi's shouts.

"HAKASE!"

"What is that detective boy doing now?" Kogoro was really pissed. He's missed Yoko Okino's replays for this birthday and Shinichi was extending the party.

"That's Shinichi for you. He always like the attention." Sonoko muttered. Ran ignored her and ran towards the voice where Shinichi was. Heiji and Agasa followed. Until everyone else did.

"Shinichi, what-" Agasa cuts himself off when his eyes locked on two figures lying down on the sand, but mostly, the one on Shinichi's arms.

"Oi Kudo, why did you shout?" asked Hattori. But the moment he saw two bodies on the shore, he knew what it was.

The rest froze as well, seeing the two people on shore. They couldn't believe it with their own eyes. It has to be an illusion. A dream. It couldn't be real. Most of them would internally pinch themselves, blinking, thinking whether it was real or not. But seeing that one was in Shinichi's arms, it was real. They were really there. Right there in the sand.

Ran couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside her, seeing Shinichi holding in his arms a woman with auburn hair.

"A... Ai-kun..." The professor said as he slowly walked towards the body on Shinichi's arms. He couldn't believe it himself.

"Mitsuhiko!" shouted the two kids as they ran towards Mitsuhiko's body. Asami heard the two children scream Mitsuhiko's name and pushed everyone aside as she knelt down beside Mitsuhiko's body and hugged him tight.

"Mit-chan!" She cried. "Mit-chan, you're alive!"

Everyone else stood and watch as the unexpected reunion began. Agasa knelt down beside Shinichi, hesitant to wrap his arms around the unconscious woman. He couldn't believe it. His wish came true! She's here! She's alive!

But it pained his eyes to see all the blood around her clothes and skin, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, fresh wounds covering up the old ones.

"Hattori, call an ambulance, quick!" Shinichi finally got himself together.

Hattori was shook away from the sight and immediately called for an ambulance. Everyone was too stunned to even move.

They were back. They were alive.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you for reading!

Interested in more fics that I wrote? You can try more DC fics, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Future Diaries, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai! For announcements about your favorite fic, just check my profile! For questions, drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	27. Chapter 24: Welcome Back!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded and Edited: March 13, 2016- Sunday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's. And I'm trying and practicing Heiji's kansai dialect. So another advanced apologies for the 'wrongness' of what he's saying and if it's not constantly in a kansai dialect form.

For those who are looking for my review replies, it's at the end of this chapter.

Me: Yep, Ai is in adult form. *chuckles* I thought that writing 'woman' would already hint that, but I don't mind if you asked. Like I said, feel free to ask me a question regarding the story. Alright? I don't bite. And guys, thank you so much for your reviews! *tears of joy*.

So let's get this on!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: WELCOME BACK!**

Immediately, Mitsuhiko and Shiho were taken to the hospital where their wounds were treated. Nothing fatal for Mitsuhiko, just small cuts and bruises in his arms, legs and face. The blood on his clothes didn't seem to belong to him. Asami never left his side the moment the doctors were done treating him. As for Shiho, Agasa was worried when he saw her condition. The doctors said her head was fatally wounded, but they assured that there was no damage done to her head or skull. She has broken limbs that would recover, as long as she doesn't give much effort in using them. She had several bullet wounds all over her, some were already stitched but some were recently there. Agasa couldn't bear to hear more and Shinichi offered to talk to the doctor about it.

When the operation had finished, Shiho was put to a room until she wakes up. Agasa watched her all night, talking to her despite that she's actually still unconscious. Shinichi was somehow happy to see the smile in Agasa's face return but a part of him was worried. If Shiho survived the fall with Mitsuhiko, what had happened to them for the past year?

Ran was worried. She wasn't able t grab hold of Shinichi ever since Shiho and Mitsuhiko were found. Shinichi was right there with her but he seemed farther than that. He's off thinking of someone so deeply that he didn't talk to anyone. Not even Heiji.

Heiji noticed the look on Ran's eyes. Sonoko and Kazuha tried cheering her up, but obviously the only person that could cheer her was Shinichi.

He walked up to Shinichi who was leaning on the wall beside the door frame of the room where Haibara was staying in. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice Heiji looking at him.

"Oi Kudo!" Heiji snapped his fingers in front of Shinichi.

"Hattori. _Do shita no_ (What's up)?" Shinichi lifted his head to face him. Heiji raises his thick brow on him.

"Don'cha 'what's up' me, Kudo! Right now that girl is waitin' for 'ya!" Heiji cocked his head to the side where Shinichi saw Ran sadly sitting on the corridor with the rest.

"Ran."

"'Ya waited five years fo' this, didn't ya?" He continued. "'Ya barely spend time with her without talkin' 'bout that little girl."

"Hattori, how could I-" Heiji cuts him off. Heiji had seen enough of Shinichi being under the guilt state. It's time to forgive himself.

"She has Agasa-hakase watchin' over her now. If she wakes up then talk to her. But dont'cha think 'bout her too much. Don'cha think Ran waited long enough?"

 _You're right. I was being selfish._

Shinichi put up a smile as he placed a palm on Heiji's shoulders. Heiji was surprised that Shinichi thanked him before walking towards Ran. _Go get her, Kudo._ He watched as Shinichi asked to escort Ran home. Sonoko and Kazuha giggled and left to give them some privacy. But something else was worrying Heiji. He turned back to face the room where Haibara was. _That girl... if she survived, she has a lot of explainin' to do. Furthermore, what does that freckled boy know?_

XXXXX

Shinichi and Ran walked home silently. Too much silence between them. Shinichi knew that Ran was feeling a hint of jealousy of how he acted when he saw Haibara. He decided to smooth things out.

"It meant nothing." He said. Ran looked up at him, she understood what he's saying and she knew that he could see that she's jealous.

"I know." She replied. "But for some reason, she's always the one on your mind. I know you told me you only feel that way because of what she's done to you but I couldn't help myself. When I saw her in your arms... it was like..."

Shinichi didn't want her to cry. Talking about it, he could feel that anytime soon Ran would cry. So he stopped walking and pulled her also to a stop and lifted her face by her chin.

" _Goshinpainaku_ (Don't worry about it)." He smiled. "I just felt that way because I was relieved she was alive. So that I could repay her for what she's done. Nothing more."

Hearing him made Ran smile as well, the tears that were about to fall, did not fall.

"I'm relieved she was alive too." She says. But Shinichi could see it in her eyes, the doubt. She was doubting if Shinichi had feelings for the young scientist.

"Ran..." he didn't want her to feel that way and decided to press his lips against hers. It was short, warm and passionate. Ran froze at the contact with Shinichi's lips. Oh how long she's waited for that moment to come. "You're the one I love."

"Shinichi..." she tried to form the words to say as she recovered from the kiss. "...I love you too."

This time, it was Ran who started the kiss. It was longer and more passionate. Shinichi could feel how much Ran loved him, for waiting for him, supporting him, being a very understanding person. He thought she didn't deserve her but the fact that she waited this long until he came back, he couldn't shatter her heart because he thinks that way. If Ran doesn't think Shinichi's just some jerk who left and came back, then he shouldn't think that way too.

When their lips parted, Shinichi had a thought.

"Ran... will you be my girlfriend?" It's been a year before he decided to ask her the question. Ran smiled widely.

"Yes, Shinichi. Yes."

The two ended up in Shinichi's house, their clothes fell scattered on the floor as they climbed upstairs while kissing. It was hot and tense. Five years. He made her wait that long. But now waiting was over. She was his and he was hers.

He pushed Ran towards the bed, caressing her soft skin as he climbed on top of her.

He softly bit her lower lip as his mouth nuzzled her chin, down her neck and collarbone. Ran moaned at his slow-phased nuzzles and soft bites until he's reached her breast. He played and tugged on her nipples as he sucked on one of them. Shinichi could feel Ran moaning for more and repeated the same action on her other breast.

"Shinichi..." she pulled on his raven hair, she was urging for him for more. Shinichi smirked and he will give her the pleasure she wants.

XXXXX

At the hospital, Agasa fell asleep watching over Haibara. It was then that someone woke him up.

"Hakase." The voice lightly shook him and he awoke.

"S- Shinichi? _Sorehanandesuka_ (What is it)?" Asked the wobbly professor.

"You should go home and rest. I'll take it over from here."

"But-"

"When she wakes up, you're the first one I'd call. Don't worry."

Agasa forced a smile. He kissed Haibara in the forehead and left. Shinichi watched him go before closing the door behind him. A smirk on his face before stripping his disguise off. Revealing the Phantom Thief.

He watched the sleeping young scientist. Missing already how feisty and sarcastic she was.

"Wake up soon. princess." He whispered in her ear as he caressed her cheek but carefully not touching any bruise or cut. "You owe me."

XXXXX

The following day, Shinichi was awakened by a call from his Osaka friend, saying Mitsuhiko had awakened. Immediately, Shinichi and Ran went to the hospital to pay him a visit. But there would be no interrogations as requested by his sister. He's been gone a year with a woman Asami doesn't know and they come back like they came from a war.

Genta and Ayumi were already there, visiting their friend. They were quite jolly. They brought over a lot of things (and food) for Mitsuhiko. Genta bought a lunch pack with eel rice while Ayumi brought over some Kamen Yaiba comics and figurines. Shinichi noticed that Mitsuhiko was acting strange, or rather because he was keeping something from the two kids. He didn't seem as interested in eel rice (or maybe he's never interested in eel rice) or Kamen Yaiba at all. He just put on that fake smile and laugh to make sure they don't worry.

Asami, Genta and Ayumi didn't seem to notice. But Shinichi doubts that Ayumi didn't notice. If Ayumi could see through Conan's troubled thoughts behind his mask, she can definitely see through Mitsuhiko.

They waited until everyone was gone. Kobayashi also paid a visit with Shiratori, but it was more of a passing-by visit.

Asami went out to buy some fruits and Ran volunteered to come with her (to actually make sure she doesn't arrive to see that Shinichi and Heiji will 'interrogate' her brother).

"Mitsuhiko-" Shinichi was about to say something but the boy cuts him off.

"Conan-kun, right?" Shinichi was shocked despite the fact that he had a thought that Mitsuhiko already knew. After all, he spent a year with Haibara's teenage form. "I know."

"How much do you know?"

"Everything that Haibara-san told me." _Haibara told you everything? What was she thinking?_

"Haibara..." he wanted to ask about her but he said it more as a whisper. "What happened? How did you two survive?"

"Haibara-san protected me from the fall. She took a lot of pain for me... but mostly for you Conan-kun."

 _He wasn't kidding! That darned Haibara told him everything..._

Heiji could see Shinichi wasn't agreeing with Mitsuhiko knowing everything (or knowing better than Shinichi). He decided to speak up in Shinichi's behalf.

"Why didn't 'ya come back? Why'd 'ya wait fo' a year?"

"It wasn't our choice. That actress and her colleague got a hold of us." Mitsuhiko explained and this only made Shinichi more furious. The organization was able to take Haibara back to where they want her to be. By their side.

"Vermouth and Bourbon." he muttered.

"Haibara-san was too weak to fight them. They treated her wounds but I know there was something more to it. They keep calling her 'Sherry' and... and they do a lot of terrible things to her. Especially when I'm not around."

 _Nani_ (What)? _Despite Mitsuhiko being present, they did not kill him?_

"You saw them? Saw what they did? And they didn't kill you?" Shinichi was completely dazed.

" _Hai_." the boy replied. "But the reason they didn't kill me was because Haibara-san put her life again for me. I begged her not to but I she didn't really pay attention to me. I tried begging those people too but they also didn't care." the boy scratched the back of his head, feeling ashamed that he begged the bad guys as well.

"How did 'ya escape?"

"I don't know how long we've been there. But when we escaped, we had to go through a lot of things before we got back here."

Shinichi could hear the sad tone in him. He's no longer the Mitsuhiko he once knew.

"So did you intentionally had to go through the ocean and expect to come back floating in Beika?" Heiji asked.

" _Ie._ It was Kaito Kid's idea. We were inside a ship being transported to DC after we were arrested at Gunma for some misunderstanding. Kaito Kid was there." Shinichi noticed Mitsuhiko didn't go in with the details. "I don't know what his role was, but I know that he did something. Because after his appearance when he declared a heist, Haibara-san told me that we were going to jump. There was a gear waiting for us, floating nearby. I could only guess it's one of Kaito Kid's escape set up. We used it and when it ran out we reached back to Gunma. Haibara-san and i got separated when the police spotted us. She told me to run and hide, other than that I'm sure I heard her say 'call Kudo-kun'. When I saw her again, I tripped and fell at the side of the mountain and the next thing I know I was here."

Shinichi nodded at his story.

Mitsuhiko had no reason to lie. But there were a lot of things that he missed out. Obviously because he didn't know. Haibara obviously kept it from him despite that 'Haibara told him everything'.

"Mitsuhiko, about everything you saw, you-"

"I won't tell anyone. I know. For Haibara-san and your sake." _Oi, oi. He grew a lot in a year._

" _Arigato._ "

" _Ja_ (Well then), Kudo and I will be on our way!" said Heiji.

"Wait!" the boy halted them before they could walk out the door.

"Haibara-san... where is she?"

"She's fine. She just haven't woke up yet." Shinichi replied, but did not answer 'where is she' on purpose.

The door closes behind them, leaving the worried boy under the bed sheets.

 _Haibara-san... please be alright._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Last chapter next week! Then after that I'll be putting up the 'credits' and an omake! Thanks again!

 **Guest:** Wow, thank you very much for your review! I was cheered up a lot! *smiles*. Oh and, Ai is in adult form.

 **Guest:** I didn't expect how much it will affect others regarding Agasa's wish but your review and the others' review made me smile wider than before! Thank you! And Ai is in adult form.

 **Guest:** Yep. Don't worry, I won't kick them out of the story again *smiles*. Unless the plot demands it.

 **Nivellia Neil:** Hello my adorable reviewer! *laughs* No, they didn't stay floating in the ocean for a year. There's a backstory for that *smiles*. And yes, Ai-chan is in her adult form.

 **Shiho88:** *blushes* Oh gee, thank you! You're awesome! And Ai is in adult form *smiles*.

 **kuudo:** Thank you for your opinion! Reviews always make me smile!


	28. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: March 19, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the wrong Japanese terms inserted in the story. And for the OOC's. And the latest development, Heiji's kansai dielect.

For those who are wondering why I'm uploading earlier than expected.. it's because I'll be really busy tomorrow and the whole week after that. So, I don't want you guys to wait for too long for this short ending.

 **Nivellia Neil:** I'm sorry if I got you mad *sheepish smile* I promise to give Ai a good ending.

 **Pu7o:** Hey there. Thank you for correcting me. Somehow I thought it doesn't make sense but I wasn't sure. So thanks!

 **shiho88:** Yeah, kinda predictable huh? *laughs*. Thank you for enjoying it and yes, Haibara will wake up!

 **kuudo:** Thank you, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you.

Read on!

 **EPILOGUE:**

It's been three weeks since Mitsuhiko and Haibara were found, Mitsuhiko had recovered, released from the hospital and went back to school. He's gone quieter now, but he kept his act up around Ayumi and Genta, not wanting to worry them or his sister. Shinichi knew how it felt to lie to others, how it was to keep secrets, to think of something deeply. He was worried how long Mitsuhiko had to go through that.

Agasa, Ran, Shinichi and Heiji took turns in watching over the still-sleeping young scientist. Shinichi called Akai dozens of times already but he couldn't get a hold of him. He thought that maybe he was on a mission, but then again he could be just ignoring Shinichi.

Another addition to his worries was that Haibara still have not awakened. Agasa was beginning to worry whether or not she's under comatose. But her certainly hoped not.

Shinichi was in searching for a suitable job for him. Now that he and Ran are in a steady relationship, sooner or later, he will have to pop another question for her. His phone rang while he was in the middle of the street. Ran.

"Ran, hey." He greeted and sat down the bench, tired of walking.

"Shinichi! Quick find a cab! Ai-chan's awake!"

 _Haibara's... awake._

It was almost forever as he waited for that Haibara to come back. To wake up. He ended the call and indeed called for a cab, rushing towards the hospital. He couldn't believe it. After all this waiting, she was back. She's awake.

Shinichi arrived at the hospital in just fifteen minutes. He saw everyone was rather gloomy than in joy.

"Ran!" He waved her at to call her attention. Ran caught his eyes and waved back, but something was wrong. She wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"

"Shinichi..." Ran only gestured at the door.

Shinichi couldn't figure what could possibly be the worse scenario right now. Haibara dying after she woke up or... he shook his thoughts and observed Heiji who was also not happy. Even Agasa. Shinichi gulped as he entered the room.

"Haibara." He said. _I have the permission to call her by her real name, right?_ He walked towards the woman who was sitting up, looking out the window, just as what she always do in school when they were just little kids. "Miyano-san. How are you feeling?"

The woman turned to her with an expressionless face. But that was to be expected.

"Fine." She answered. Shinichi couldn't be more happy to hear her voice again. But again, he knew something was wrong. Judging from everyone's faces earlier.

"Miyano-san, you worried me back there. And why is everyone sad?" He internally slapped himself for getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry..." _Did she just apologized?_

"Uhm no, it's alright!" he said. He felt that she was so vulnerable at her state. No sarcasm or teasing from her was new.

"I'm sorry if you're all disappointed." She continued.

"W- We're not disappointed at all of course!" _Why does she sound so weak? So sad?_ He chuckled nervously, feeling that his way of making her feel better didn't work.

"You're not disappointed that I don't know you?" asked the woman. _Nani?_

"Stop joking around, Miyano-san." He didn't buy it.

"I'm not. Everyone left the room when they found out I don't know any of them." She was serious. _Masaka..._ (no way...)

"Miyano-san..." he was out of words. It was true. She forgot them all. She came back indeed, but she doesn't remember any of them.

"Ai-kun, Ai-chan, Haibara-san, Miyano-san... that's what you all have been calling me. So I assume that's my name." but she didn't seem too sure of it. "Or at least that's what I think." There were too many names.

XXXXX

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for your time in reading, viewing and reviewing!

And if you haven't read my announcements in my profile, there will be a second book entitled 'A Series of Fortunate or Unfortunate Events' but first we'll go through with _Events Just A Year Ago_. Okay?

Oh and, since this epilogue is really, really, reeeealy short. I will upload the Credits Section shortly. So sit tight and enjoy the show!


	29. Credits Section

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

This is the Credits Section. Thank you for waiting.

 **TITLE:** A Different Turn of Events

 **SUMMARY:** What if Akemi didn't die and instead escaped the organization with Akai? Resulting to Shiho betraying the organization. Would that change everything? With Conan not having Haibara by his side? Will Sherry be the bad guy in the story?

 **PAIRING(S):** Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri (major), Shinichi Kudo x Shiho Miyano (slight)

 **WORD COUNT:** 55, 720

 **Next Story:** A sequel entitled _Events Just a Year Ago_

 **Next Story Release Date:** Probably after a few days after I finish _A Different Turn of Events_. If not, a few weeks. If not, wait for announcements.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** December 3 2015.

 **DATE FINISHED:** March 19, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 29

 **FOLLOWERS:** 16

 **FAVORITES:** 11

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa, Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri, Hiroshi Agasa, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, Vermouth, Gin, Amuro Tooru, Kaito Kid, Vodka, Eisuke Hondou, Hidemi Hondou, Sonoko Suzuki, Kobayashi, Shiratori, Juzo Megure

 **Q &A PORTION:  
\- Were you able to stick to your original plot?**  
To be honest, no, I did not. Supposedly, Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara is supposed to be the main antagonist and the very enemy of Shinichi Kudo but things got a little complicated and this whole fic is the result.

 **\- What happened to Kir/Mizunashi Rena? She just disappeared after being hit by a car.**  
Actually I just needed her to take her time and recover in the hospital. Since in the upcoming DC Movie (20), Kir will appear in it. I was thinking that in the next book, Kir will also participate greatly. Or if I can. I'm not sure.

 **\- What is the main pairing in this fic? It's like a ShinShi fic but at the same time you're implying a ShinRan pair.**  
Oh about that.. at first I had no intended pair. Because supposedly Ran dies and Shiho is the bad guy. Since things didn't go well as planned, a new flow of the storyline comes up and BAM, there's a Shinichi X Ran pair at the second half of the fic. I decided to go on with it and give Shiho a new and different partner instead.

 **\- Who will you pair Shiho with?**  
I'm not sure yet. I would love to wait for Gosho himself to reveal it but since it looks like it'll take a lot of waiting, maybe I'll come up with someone soon. Or on the next fic.

 **\- What's up with Kaito Kid at the end? He shows up before and after Ai and Mitsuhiko disappeared. What's his role?**  
Kaito Kid has a role involving the war against the Black Organization. And the sequel will explain his role.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **Nivellia Neil** (9), **shiho88** (4), **chey721** (3), **Pu7o** (2) and **leyareyaashraf** (1).  
For the guests, thank you **kuudo** (5), **Guest** (3), **CoAiForever** (1) and **James Birdsong** (1).

Thank you **Pu7o** for the corrections and being my unannounced and unofficial betareader. You're concerns helped me a lot, especially concerning Japanese terms insertion. Thank you **Nivellia Neil** for your constant reviews. Trust me, it's really encouraging every time I see you adorable reviews when I open FF on the browser.

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE: A NEW HAIBARA (Did not happen in the fic timeline, just a bonus- joke- kind of thing)**

Shiho Miyano had an amnesia?! Whaaaat?

Shockingly, that's how the story goes. And how the story will go.

Now what if.. what if this little amnesia will affect Shiho/Haibara? What do you mean 'affect'? For starters...

"Eh?! H- Haibara is discharged?! Since when?!" Shinichi asked, completely surprised by the news.

"Haibara?" The doctor said in wonder.

"I- I mean, S- Shiho. Miyano Shiho." he corrected himself, stammering at his mistake.

"Yes. Just a few days ago, Hiroshi Agasa accompanied her home." The doctor stated. The detective sighed in relief, knowing Hakase had taken her home. Home where?

"Thank you." Shinichi said and ran off.

 _Hakase must've taken her home. Home. With Hakase._

The detective ran towards Agasa's house, finding the yellow beetle car that Agasa owns, was parked in front of his house. Shinichi was so sure he was home since the car was there.

What this detective was surprised about, was that Ran was right there, right outside the door of Agasa's house. Knocking on his door. He doesn't know how long she's been there or if she just got there, but what was she doing there? Was she also visiting?

"Ran!" He called out.

"Shinichi?" She said after recognizing the voice that called behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The two asked, their voices uniting.

"Uhm er- well-" Ran stuttered. "You first."

"I was- I wanted to check on her." Shinichi started. "You?"

"Same thing."

 _I didn't know Ran and Hai- Shiho had this kind of friendship. Or was Ran here because of something else?_

Shinichi smiled at her and she smiled back. They knew why both of them were there. They had to ask each other even if. But what they really want to know was, why they were visiting the scientist who was discharged from the hospital. The moment they heard the news, they just went The Flash and decided to visit her.

They caught each other's gaze for a while before they were cut off by the door creaking open.

"S- Shinichi? Ran-kun?" Agasa gasped in surprise.

"Hello Hakase." Shinichi greeted.

"What brings you and Ran-kun here?" Agasa asked, the door still half-opened as if he was hiding something.

"We heard that Shiho-chan was discharged from the hospital a few days ago." Ran replied. "But we never heard from her or you about it."

Shinichi and Ran saw the surprised expression in Agasa's face that still wasn't washed off. Clearly it was none of his plans to actually tell them about Shiho being discharged from the hospital. Yet? But why?

"We were hoping to have a talk with her about a lot of things." Shinichi continued.

"She's alright now, right?" Ran asked, worried of why Agasa didn't tell them about it.

"Erm- well, I suppose you could say that." Agasa said, sighing deeply.

"What's wrong, Hakase?" Shinichi knew that look. That sigh. Something was up. "Is Shiho not in good condition yet?"

"Uhm.." Agasa didn't say anything else. Instead, Shiho herself did the talking.

"Hakase! It's time to eat!" the voice of Shiho echoed from inside the house.

"She sounds fine." Ran said upon hearing her cheerful (?) voice.

"..." Hakase didn't say anything. And pretty much, that was suspicious enough. Shinichi was feeling that something was really off.

"Hakase, what's wrong? Who's at the door?" asked Shiho. She walked towards Hakase and opened the door, wide enough for her to see Shinichi and Ran and wide enough for Ran and Shinichi to see her.

The couple heaved a sigh of relief when they saw her. She wasn't as pale as the first time they saw her. She regained her slender body as well. Her icy blue eyes were nor warm and friendly. Usually the sight of it will automatically send shivers down their spine. She had bandages wrapped around her recovering hands and for some reason, her presence wasn't as scary as before. She seemed welcoming.

What surprised them more was that, after a few seconds of staring at her and she at them, she suddenly smiled. A sweet innocent smile from the ice queen. Or was she still the ice queen they once knew?

"Hakase, you didn't tell me you had guests!" Shiho exclaimed in joy (?). She turned to Hakase with a sweet smile, like what a daughter would smile. She looked excited that her father had guests. Then she turned back to the couple. "Please come in."

"S- Shiho, we're actually uhm.. er-" Shinichi wasn't sure how to introduce their selves to her.

 _Does she even know who we are? Remember who we are?_

"Hmm? You.. you know my name?" the auburn-haired woman wondered.

"Actually Shiho.. they're your friends." Hakase told her. She didn't act surprised or anything, just as how the real Shiho could've reacted.

"Is that so?" She said, raising a brow on them.

"I'm Mouri Ran." Ran started to introduce herself, thinking it's best to start over.

"Kudo Shinichi. A great detective." Shinichi followed her lead. Shiho smiled at the two.

"Miyano Shiho." She told them with a very friendly and charming smile. "It's nice to meet you two. Again."

 _I- Is this really Shiho? She's so.. so DIFFERENT._

The two had entered the house to eat with them. Only to find out that the food tastes TERRIBLE. And by terrible, it is similar to how Kaneki Ken (from Tokyo Ghoul) would describe a human food.

Shinichi and Ran hid their disgusted expression. Both surprised that the food wasn't what they expected it to be. On the outside it was enticing, the smell was perfect just as the physical appearance of it. But once it reached their mouths and tongues, it was different from its outer appearance.

They noticed that Agasa hid a small laughter when they had the taste of their meal. He _knew_ how it tasted and he didn't say anything. He KNEW.

"Shiho, why won't you get some tea for them?" Agasa told her.

"Sure, Hakase." she nodded at him almost obediently and left the house to buy some.

As soon as Shiho had left the premises, Shinichi and Ran started to spit the food they've been pretending to chew with delight. Seeing Agasa who was now laughing, they had confirmed that he KNEW about this terrible cooking of Shiho. Which was unlikely.

"Why didn't you say anything, Hakase?" Shinichi complained, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I don't want to say anything but it's true." Ran agreed. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the food she had just threw up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you since she was around." Agasa apologized. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"And seeing the AMOUNT of food on _your_ plate, it doesn't seem like she's observing your diet, Hakase." Shinichi said, narrowing his eyes as he saw Agasa's plate.

"That's actually why I didn't tell anyone about it. Ever since she returned home, she's changed."

"You mean changed her way of cooking?" Ran said, still not getting over it.

"And the way she observes your diet." Shinichi added, also not getting over that fact.

"H- Hey you two, go easy on me. I was surprised too." Agasa said, trying to calm them down. "She's all nice and friendly now, she doesn't throw those death glares or smirk when amused anymore."

"Which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing." Shinichi commented.

"So other than her cooking, what else is different?" Ran asked. Shinichi couldn't help but nod in agreement to the question.

"She doesn't lock herself in the basement anymore." the professor said as he taps a finger on his chin, trying to remember everything he's observed for the past few days. "And she's all.. girly now."

"Girly?" Ran raised a brow, not knowing what it meant. "Isn't she _girly_ already?"

"She's not the type to go 'fangirling' about something or drool over handsome men." Shinichi explained. "She just gets excited concerning the fashion trends."

"S- So that means that Shiho-chan is just a normal girl now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Agasa confirmed.

"Well then, I want to take her shopping! Probably let her meet Sonoko too!" the brunette jumped in joy.

"Oi, oi. Isn't Sonoko a little too much for Shiho to handle?" Shinichi interjected.

"That's just rude Shinichi." Ran placed both hands on her hips. "Sonoko's not as bad as you think." Shinichi didn't say a thing. He just raised a brow on her and stared at her eyes, trying to intimidate her. Ran groans. She hates it when he does that. "F- Fine. Sometimes she's out of control. But she's a good friend."

"In terms of loyalty." Shinichi mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"So it's settled then." Agasa said, clearing his throat. And obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Yep. Tomorrow. Eight o'clock." Ran said happily.

Shinichi noticed a small glint in Ran's eyes as she smiled. He didn't like that smile. He didn't like that spark he saw. It was so familiar. But it wasn't from Ran that he usually saw it. It was the same smile and the same glint that Sonoko would do when she has an idea.

 _T- That Sonoko somehow had an impact on Ran, huh?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And the day came. Sonoko, Ran, Shinichi, Heiji and Shiho met up at Tropical Land.

"Yo Kudo! Thanks for inviting me!" The detective of the West greeted.

"I didn't even know you were coming." Shinichi muttered. Unaware of Ran's plots. Heiji saw the oi-oi look on his face. "Somethin' bothering 'ya?"

"Ran. Shiho. I don't know." he shrugged.

"I heard that half-Japanese is actin' different."

"News spread fast. Who'd you heard that from?" he asked, looking at Heiji in the eyes, wanting to see if he'd lie.

"Who else?" Heiji grinned and cocked his head towards the girls. Specifically, Sonoko.

 _Right. Sonoko._

Sonoko and Ran were excitedly talking to Shiho regarding the new bag by Fusae. Shinichi wasn't surprised that Shiho was responding with the same energy the two had. But seeing and hearing Shiho squeal when Sonoko and Ran gave her the new bag they were talking about.. that was a different story.

 _She's never squealed before. Let alone jump in joy._

"She's more humane that way." Shinichi mumbled.

"'Ya mean more attractive, eh?" Heiji teased.

"I'm already with Ran. So don't even think about it." he reminded him.

"I'm just sayin'." The Osakan detective said and raised both hands in surrender. "Whadd'ya think they're planning next?"

"Explore the new Shiho." he deduced in complete boredom.

"And that's..?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hey you two!" Sonoko yelled at them. Her hands on her hips. "Don't just stand there! Come and join us! We're riding the roller coaster!"

"Sure!" Heiji said, representing Shinichi as well.

When the girls had walked away to buy the tickets for all of them, Shinichi pulls Heiji back. For some reason Shinichi was bothered a lot and Heiji or anyone else wasn't. It was like, everything was normal. Heiji knew that look.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you bothered? Kazuha's not here." Shinichi said.

"I told 'ya. She'll be here once the flight is ready." Heiji assured him. "If her Dad finishes with whatever case he's onto."

"And you're not worried?"

"I am. but 'ya know Kazuha. She'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You've been quiet."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _S- She's afraid of heights? Since when was that ever true?!_

Shiho was at the corner, vomiting. She's been yelling out loud ever since the ride started and Shinichi couldn't even bear the screams. Ran and Sonoko were trying to calm her down. She's been staggering ever since she got off the ride.

"A little afraid of heights. What's worse than that?" Heiji tried to cheer him up.

But Shinichi knew better.

Sooner or later he'll discover more of Shiho that wasn't really supposed to be true about her. He knew that this new Shiho isn't who she should be. There has to be some mistake. It can't be her. This woman here.. it's not her.

Shinichi will not accept that.

"Shinichi, maybe you should take her home." Ran suggested as soon as they got back.

"Eh?" he said after finishing his thoughts.

"She needs to rest." Sonoko 'explained'.

 _Oi, oi. You're the one who tired her with this little plan._

"Go on Kudo!" Heiji said, patting him in the back.

"W- Why me? Aren't you guys coming?" he asked. Something was once again, not right. The two girls grinned and so did Heiji.

"We have somewhere else to be." Sonoko replied.

"Me too!" Heiji said.

 _It's not convincing at all._

Shinichi sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the three of them. Especially if Sonoko was around.

He and Shiho were walking home, all the way back to Agasa's house when Shiho suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked and turned to her.

"Apotoxin-4869." Shiho mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The drug that was supposed to kill you." she said louder this time. Then she looks at him with her icy blue eyes and her trademark smirk. "I fed it to them."

"What?"

The detective rewinds everything that happened that day. In his mind. Seeing and remembering completely that they ate together after riding and checking out other rides. They were eating together, there's no way that he could've missed out seeing her slip in the drug. Not to mention.. doesn't she have amnesia? Or was it all an act?

"It's not funny, Shiho. If you've remembered everything, you don't have to pretend." he said.

"It's not a joke. Any moment now, the perfect result of Apotoxin-4869 will work and everyone will die. Including you."

 _W- What?_

Then he remembered. Shiho had vomited earlier. Was it because she had to spit out the drug?

Fear and terror crawled on Shinichi's face. He froze as his eyes widened in realization. But how? Why? Wasn't Shiho one of the good guys? Didn't she proved herself one of the good guys? Or was it all just a big lie to kill him and his friends?

"Are you also going to kill Hakase?" he asked.

"He's dead by now. He will probably eat the food he tried to hide from me. Not knowing I saw him hide it."

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled, feeling the pain in his chest already. It wasn't just because of her betrayal. But because of the poison doing its work. _So she wasn't lying? The poison is- is real?_

"I'm a Black Organization member. Sherry. And I'm sent to kill you, Kudo Shinichi." she said with an evil smirk.

His sight started to blur and when he tried to fixate his eyes on the auburn-haired girl.. he saw her pull out a gun and pointed it at him. _T- This can't be the end.._

BANG!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"H- Hey! Shinichi!" shouted a woman. "Shinichi wake up!"

"Ran.." he mumbled.

"Shinichi, we're here!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up. He was in so much fear that he shivered inside and out. He looked left and right, observing his surroundings, seeing that he's in a taxi and that Shiho was sitting right beside him. Thay've arrived in Agasa's place.

"Are you alright?" Shiho asked with a worried tone. He's never heard or seen that side of her either.

 _Was it all a dream?_

"Y- Yeah."

He hurried out of the taxi to knock on Agasa's door. He was filled with relief when he saw that Agasa himself had opened the door. And surprisingly the Detective Boys were with him.

"Shinichi-niisan!" Ayumi greeted in joy.

"What do you have for us?" asked Genta.

"N- Nothing really." Shinichi was in too much shock to be able to think of something.

The next thing Shinichi knew was that Shiho was playing with the kids. Playing video games with them. Really?

 _S- She's lowering her level even with Genta?_

The new Shiho is indeed freaking the hell out of Shinichi. He couldn't think straight and surely it's affecting his dreams too.

 _I- I have to fix her back before I completely lose my mind!_

He waited until nightfall to talk to her in private. Hoping that somewhat, the dream was true and that she was acting. Excluding the part that she's poisoned everyone though.

"Shiho.." he was nervous. But he needed to fix this little problem. "..are you.. are you just acting?"

"Huh?" her emotions of innocence were too good to be an act. So he wanted to try something.

"I love you."

"S- Shinichi.. I'm sorry. But I'm not in love with you." she rejected him politely. Shinichi wanted to slap himself now.

 _Something's really not right here._

"You're supposed to say derogatory remarks at my statement!" he scolded.

"B- But that's rude!" Shiho reasoned.

"That's who you're suppose to be!"

"Y- You can't demand something out of me like that!"

 _She's being too.. too much like a normal average girl is.. that's not.. not that Shiho I know!_

"I'm giving you lessons from here on out! I'll teach you how to become Shiho Miyano! The Shiho Miyano I know!"

"I- I am Shiho Miyano! Who else has the same name as mine?"

"You're the only one. That's why I'm going to revive that evil-eyed-yawny girl inside of you!" he declared.

SLAP!

The following day Shinichi wakes up with the loud and never-ending knock on his door. He groggily got up to open it, seeing that it was his Osakan friend.

"Mornin'!" He greeted.

"What is it now, Hattori?" he yawned.

"I heard you went all 'I'll revive the Shiho Miyano I know' last night." He grinned. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not accustomed to the new Shiho." he sighed.

"You'll have to get used to it. Because she might stay like that forever."

Forever.

Forever.

Forever.

Heiji's words echoed in Shinichi's head.

Forever.

Forever.

Forever.

Again and again.

 _N- No.._

Forever.

Forever.

Forever.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _The End._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you enjoyed this little omake! See you in the next sequel then! Bye!


End file.
